Una historia ¿sin fin?
by thecullen86
Summary: Él es el hermano de su mejor amiga y ella esta enamorada secretamente de él, que pasara cuando se de cuenta de que él la corresponde, que problemas se interpondran entre ellos...... no se me da bien esto de los summary TODOS HUMANOS es mi primer fic xD
1. prologo: presentaciones

(los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me aburro en el instituto y me invento historias)

**PRÓLOGO:** Presentaciones

Edward Cullen es el chico playboy del instituto, tiene los ojos verdes como esmeraldas, pelo cobrizo despeinado, alto y musculoso. Tiene 19 años y esta en el último curso del instituto ya que repitió un curso.

Tiene una hermana llamada Alice que es 3 años menos que ella. Tiene 16 años, es bajita con el pelo corto y las puntas apuntando a todas partes y tiene los ojos del mismo color que su hermano, es hiperactiva y adicta a las compras.

Su mejor amiga es Bella Swan tienen los mismos años y van a las mismas clases. Ella tiene el pelo castaño y un poco ondulado, sus ojos color chocolate. Es tímida y reservada. Tiene un hermano pequeño de 7 años llamado Seth. Que es clavadito a Bella pero en niño.

Los mejores amigos de Edward son Emmett McCarty y Jasper Hale que tienen los mismos años que él. Van a la misma clase.

Jasper tiene una hermana de la misma edad que Alice y Bella, llamada Rosalie. Ella es rubia con los ojos azules, alta y parece una autentica modelo. (no es que haga falta describirlos mucho porque todo el mundo sabe como son estos personajes xD)


	2. capitulo 1:la fiesta y la broma

(los personajes no me pertenen solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)

CAPITULO 1: La fiesta y la broma

Edward va a hacer una fiesta a escondidas de Alice y sus padres en casa. Alice al no saber que su hermano iba a hacer una fiesta, ella decide invitar a algunas de sus amigas a dormir para hacer una fiesta de pijamas. Cuando llegan al instituto iban los dos planeando su fiesta, ya que sus padres no iban a estar en casa durante un fin de semana.

Alice se lo dice a Rosalie, Angela, y a Bella. Mientras que Edward invita a un montón de personas.

Cuando Alice y sus amigas estan llegado a casa de ella, se fijan de que hay muchos coches y motos por toda la calle aparcados y en la puerta de su casa. Entran dentro y se encuentran con la fiesta de Edward. Las chicas le dicen a Alice que su plan no va a funcionar ya que se le ha adelantado su hermano haciendo una fiesta. Pero Alice muy decidida apaga la música y todo se queda en silencio, y solo se oye el grito de Edward desde el piso de arriba.

- ¡QUIEN COÑO A APAGADO LA MÚSICA?!-Mientras va gritando se encuentra con su hermana y con sus amigas.- Hola Alice, mmm… me parece que se me olvido avisarte de que iba a hacer una fiesta. Aunque ahora que me fijo tu también la ibas a hacer….

- SI PERO LO MIO ES UNA FIESTA DE PIJAMAS Y NO ESTE JALEO

- Vale, mira hacemos un trato yo te dejo a ti y a tus amigas estar en la fiesta si tu no se lo dices a nuestros padres ¿Qué dices?

- Trato hecho.

- Bien pues que siga la fiesta-vuelve a poner la música y se vuelve a ir al piso de arriba.

En la fiesta Bella, Alice, Angela y Rosalie se lo están pasando de maravilla. Bella siempre iba con el cuidado de no tomas mucho alcohol. Cuando termina la fiesta de Edward, las chicas deciden hacer su fiesta de pijamas e invitan a Edward y algunos de sus amigos que también se quedaban a dormir.

Todos se van a sus habitaciones (las chicas en la habitación de Alice y los chicos en la habitación de Edward o en las de huéspedes) para cambiarse. Se reúnen en el salón, los chicos iban con el pantalón de pijama y sin camiseta. Estaban preparando las botellas de tequila (solo 2 botellas xD) ya que iban a jugar a verdad o reto.

Las chicas bajan con su camisón sexy cada uno de un color. El de Alice era verde, el de Rosalie rojo, el de Bella azul y el de Angela rosa.

Alice gira la botella y señala a Edward.

- bien ¿verdad o reto?

- Reto

- Vale, pues tienes que darte una vuelta por la habitación desnudo

Edward no acepta y bebe un trago. Gira la botella y le toca a Bella.

- ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad

- ¿con quien te acostarias solamente por una noche?

Bella decide no contestar y tambien bebe un trago. Gira la botella y esta vez le toca a Rosalie. Bella le dice verdad o reto y ella le contesta reto, Bella como sabe que a Rosalie le gusta Emmett le dice.

- te tienes que meter dentro de el armario con Emmett durante 5 minutos.

Rosalie acepta y se mete en el armario, Edward no para de reír, Emmett solamente quiere a Rosalie para una noche, cuando estan dentro del armario él la besa y ella se lo sigue, ambos sienten una pasión que nunca habian sentido, profundizan el beso pero no se dan cuanta de el tiempo y cuando han pasado ya los 5 minutos, Edward abre la puerta de golpe y sin avisar y se los encuentran con esa pasión, mientras ellos salen del armario y vuelven a sus sitios Edward no para de burlarse de ellos. Emmett le dice que se calle y le da un golpe en la cabeza y Edward protesta:

- eyy que eso duele, ademas no me deberias de dar en la cabeza que aun estoy estudiando.

Todos se empiezan a reir, Rosalie gira la botella y le toca Jasper. Elige verdad

- bien hermanito ¿con cuantas chicas has estado en la cama?

El se pone a contar- mmm… unas 10 mas o menos.

Alice se molesta un poco. Jasper gira la botella y le toca a Alice, elige verdad.

- ¿con cuantos años perdiste la virginidad?

Ella bebe chupito, ya depuse de que todos lleven unos chupitos encima. Alice gira la botella y le toca a Bella que elige reto y Alice le dice que le haga un streeptes sexy a Edward, ella acepta y se lo hace, Emmett se pone a silbar al igual que Jasper y Rosalie, Edward se queda sin palabras y piensa _despues de esto voy a tener que darme una ducha bien fria._

Al terminar deciden que es mejor que se vayan ya a dormir para poder descansar ya que las chicas se iban a ir al dia siguiente de compras y iban a tener resaca.

Todos se van a dormir. Al dia siguiente la 1º en levantarse es Alice que decide despertar a las demas para bajar a desayunar ya que sabe que su hermano no se va a levantar hasta por lo menos las 4 pm.

Terminan de desayunar y se van hacia el centro comercial en un taxi, y despues a la vuelta las iba a recoger Edward. Bella no para de sufrir en el centro comercial ya que Alice no la deja ni respirar.... Cuando ya es la hora de comer deciden parar de comprar para comer y despues seguir. Se van a un restaurante de comida china que es buffet libre ( para quien no sepa lo que es, és un restaurante donde pagas por ejemplo 10€ y pudes coger toda la comida que quieras)

A las 6 pm Edward llama a Alice para decirle que ya hacia el centro comercial porque luego se va. Despues de 30 minutos aparece y se queda con la boca abierta al ver cuantas bolsas tiene que guardar en su querido volvo. Edward deja a cada una en su casa, cuando llega a casa le dice a Alice que no deberia de comprar tanto porque de todos modos le va a caber nada mas dentro del armario.

Lo que queda de fin de semana pasa rápido. Cuando ya estan en el instituto, Alice esta dando clase y a su lado sentaba Bella, pero justamente Edward se esta aburriendo en clase y como lo habian echado a él, a Emmett y Jasper. Bajan al segundo piso donde estaba la clase de ellas, cogen 3 extintores que habian en el piso de arriba y en el abajo y se preparan. Le dan a la alarma de incendios y entran en la clase y vaciando el extintor justamente encima de Bella, Alice y Rosalie ya que estaban en la 1º fila. Mientras estan con el extintos no paran de gritar ¡FUEGO, FUEGO!.

Terminan llenando de espuma a toda la clase . Y todos se ponen a chillar hasta que se dan cuanta de que es una broma. Edward, Emmett y Jasper los expulsan del instituto 3 dias, los castigan una semana limpiando las clases, y tienen que pagar para rellenarlos.

Alice siempre tiene ropa de recambio en su taquilla por si acaso pasa algo. Edward con el extintor habia apuntado a Alice y a la profesora porque le caia mal, Jasper y Emmett habian apuntado a todas partes. La profesora enfadada le empieza a echar la bronca.

- ¡¡¿¿EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HA HECHO!!??

* * *

bueno aqui he dejado el 1º capitulo

voy a avisar de que subire capitulos me parece que todos los capitulos ya que tengo la historia escrita solo la paso al ordenador y le cambio algunas cosas asi que creo que subire todos o casi todos los dias

y encima que muchos veces se me ocurren algunas cosas y las meto en la historia por eso nose cuantos capitulos pondre

bueno dejen reviews que acepto sugerencias para alguna broma o alguna cosa que pueda pasar... xD


	3. cap 2: disculpas,el cine y la piscina

(los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me aburro y hago historias con ellos)

**CAPITULO 2:** Disuculpas, el cine y la piscina

Edward habia tirado el extintor al suelo y se habia ido corriendo. La profesora va detrás de él hata que lo pilla, de mientras en la clase se estan riendo de lo que ha pasado y de las chicas y la profe que estan con la espuma esa. Jasper y Emmett no paran de reirse de Edward porque se ha tenido que ir corriendo. Llaman a los padres de ellos que llegan muy enfadados por lo que ha hecho. Les dejan terminar ese dia de clases y en el patio Alice le empieza a gritar y a pegar a Edward por haberles hecho eso. Cuando Alice termina de desahogarse se da cuenta de que Bella esta en un banco triste, enfadada y mojada y Rosalie no esta.

-mira lo que has hecho-él ve a Bella y no sabe porque se arrepiente de haber hecho la broma.- anda ve a disculparte.

Edward sin darse cuenta esta delante de ella. Bella mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con el rostro de Edward, él se ve preocupado y triste. Ella piensa _seguramente estara asi por el castigo y no por lo que ha hecho._ De repente Edward la saca de sus pensamientos.

-lo siento- ella no se cree lo que esta escuchando, el mayor playboy de la escuela pidiendo perdon. No le contesta y él se sienta a su lado y le dice- lo siento, pero eso solo hice para divertirme y vengarme de la profesora. ¿me perdonas?

-No lo se, porque yo me he quedado mojada y tu te abras divertido pero a mi no me a parecido gracioso.

-Bueno si quieres me meto en las duchas del vestuario y me mete con ropa y me mojo para que te sientas mejor.

-Es tentador pero no me apetece que te resfries.

-Entonces ¿me perdonas?

-Esta bien….

-Bien pues haberme perdonado te voy a prestar una camiseta mia para que no te resfries.

-Aa esque no me la ibas a dar si no te perdonaba??

-Bueno si te la iba a dar pero nose…. Ahora un dia te salvare para que mi hermana no te lleve de compras

-Bufff entonces estas mas que perdonado.

-Bien!!- le da un beso en la frente y se va a por su camiseta, se la da y después de que se cambiase se quedan hablando hasta que termine el patio.

De mientras Emmett esta en la cafeteria y se va a un lugar al que él va para pensar donde hat arboles y esta apartado de los demás. Él ve a una persona mojada debajo de un árbol. Se acerca y ve que es una chica, se pregunta quien puede ser. Se va acercando más hasta que se da cuenta de que es Rosalie. Él de repente se acuerda del beso del viernes y quiere volver a besarla. Se sienta al lado y le pregunta.

-¿Por qué estas aquí sola?

-Porque me estoy escondiendo de las burlas que habéis causado tu y tus amiguitos. Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues acompañarte para que no estes sola.

-Muchas gracias- ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett.

-Oye una pregunta, ¿Quién se burla de ti? Porque voy y le pego una paliza por hacer eso

-Nadie dejalo. Ya estas castigado no lo vayas a estar más.

Se quedan en silencio, pero en un silencio cómodo, suena el timbre y Rosalie ya esta casi seca. Para cuneado ella se iba a levantar Emmett ya estaba de pie ofreciendole la mano, ella la acepta y se levanta, comienzan a andar, pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que van cogidos de la mano, cuando los ve Alice empieza a chillar y Edward a gastar bromas. Justo en ese momento se dan cuenta de que van cogidos de la mano.

Edward acompaña a Bella y a Alice hasta su clase, Alice va por delante para hablar con una amiga que habia en la puerta. Antes de entrar en clase Edward le dice al oído a Bella.

-¿sabes que te veias muy sexy mojada con la ropa pegada al cuerpo?

Edward se va corriendo, Bella se queda quieta pensando en lo que ha dicho Edward, hasta que el profesor que les toca le llama la atención.

Edward se va riendo de camino a su clase y se lo cuenta a sus amigos. Jasper le dice:

-no juegues con ella, que ella no es como las demas que es amiga de Alice y de Rosalie, ademas de que la quiero como a una hermana más.

Jasper se queda pensando durante toda la clase la conversación que ha tenido con Alice, y lo guapa que es. Piensa en pedirle salir, pero teme a Edward, aunque decide pedírselo esta tarde.

Emmett en clase piensa que es lo que le atrae tanto de Rosalie y piensa _sera por el fisico nada más…_

Edward ya esta pensando en la proxima broma que ara en la excursión que esta organizando el instituto: una semana en la montaña. Y aunque no lo quiera reconocer piensa en Bella y en lo sexy que estaba .

En la tarde quedan para ir al cine. En la puerta del cine Edward se encuentra con su peor pesadilla "Jessica". Todos se rien de la cara que pone Edward al verla. Todos se enterasn de que Angela y Ben son novios. Jessica no para de llamas a Edward "Eddie" y como él lo odia no para de decirle que no le llame asi. En el cine de repente llegan James y Victoria, nadie les habia invitado. Se van a ver una pelicula de miedo "SAN VALENTIN SANGRIENTO". Jessica se queria sentar al lado de Edward, pero él le pide ayuda a su hermana. Alice le dice a James que se cambie de sitio por Edward, pero James al principio no quiere, pero cuando ella le dice:

- Venga cambiale el sitio que ademas vas a estar sentado al lado de Bella

James acepta. Se cambian de sitio si que Jessica se entere, James le dice a Bella:

- sabes... estoy aqui para que no tengas miedo.

- no creo que me hagas falta.

Pero ella y Alice estan cagadas de miedo. Despues del cine se van al McDonald's (jejeje eso lo suelo hacer yo con mis amigos 1º cine y luego a montarla en el McDonald's xD). Terminan de cenar y Alice invita a Bella y a Rosalie a dormir a casa. Como Edward a ido en moto (una aprilia rs 250 foto en mi perfil) puede solo puede llevar a una persona. Alice se iba a ir con Edward pero no queria dejar a Bella sola con James cerca, como no se decide, Edward se desespera porque se quiere ir a casa.

-¡decidete que no tengo toda la noche!

- voy, voy

Al final decide que se vaya Bella con él. Al principio Bella se queda mirando a Alice de forma rara pero Alice le dice que es porque esta James. Cuendo Alice le dice eso a Bella se va enseguida donde esta Edward con la moto. Se pone el casco que le da él y se sube en la moto.

-sujetate bien, no te vayas a caer.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se coge de la cintura de Edward. De mientras sale Jessica ,Victoria y james del aseo y al ver que no esta Edward pregunta:

-¿donde esta Eddie?

- se ha ido con Bella en la moto a casa - le contesta Alice con cara de mosqueo.

Jessica se enfada y todos los demás se rien cuando se alejan de Jessica, Victoria y James. Angela y Ben se van cada uno a su coge a Alice del brazo para detenerse un poco mientras los otros siguen andando. Ella se detiene.

- espera un momento... esque llevo toda la tarde esperando para pedirte una cosa pero no sabia en que momento hacerlo... y más teniendo a tu hermano delante.....

- a ver dime... pero nose porque le tienes miedo a mi hermano si sois como hermanos

- bueno pues.... esque..... mmmm.....¿quiereserminovia?

-¿que?

- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- ¡¡pues claro!!

Alice y Jasper se empiezan a besar y se separan cuando les empieza a faltar el aire, y enseguida vuelven a andar para pillar a los demás. Cuando estan apunto de llegar a la casa Jasper le pregunta:

- ¿tu crees que tu hermano no me va a hacer nada?

-no tranquilo, él no te va a hacer nada... ya sabes que yo lo se todo o por lo menos casi todo

Al llegar a la casa se encuentran a Bella y a Edward uno en cada sillon viendo la tele. Alice le dice a su hermano que le tiene que decir una cosa muy importante, él asiente con la cabeza.

-bueno pues que Jasper y yo somo ¡novios!

- vale, vale......¡¿QUE!?

-que Jasper y yo somos novios

-ya te he odio la 1º vez, bueno... pues como hermano mayor de Alice te voy a decir una cosa como le hagas algo que la haga llorar, o le rompas el corazon te juro que te doy una paliza que no te va a reconocer ni tu hermana y como mejor amigo tuyo te digo que si necesitas cualquier cosa como condones o lo que sea me lo dices que para eso estoy yo aqui... asi que ¡FELICIDADES!- les abraza a los dos pero cuando abraza a Jasper le vuelve a recordar lo de la paliza.

Todos felicitaron a la nueva pareja. Edward se propuso gastar alguna broma por haber visto la pelicula de miedo. Todos se sentaron a hablar en el jardin. Edward cuando veia a Bella no podia olvidar la sensacion de tenerla rodeandole la cintura. Emmett ve a las chicas sentadas debajo de un árbol y avisa a Edward, y entre los dos planean una forma para fastidiarles la cocentracion que tienen.

Van a una caseta que hay en el jardin y saca pistolas de agua, le da una a cada uno y rodean el árbol. Emmett grita y todos empiezan a tirar agua. Las chicas del susto empiezan a gritar y a chicos paran y empiezan a reirse de ellas. Las tres planean tirar a Edward a la piscina ya que deducen que ha sido él quien a tenido la idea de la broma. Cuando sin darse cuenta Edward esta en el borde de la piscina las tres le empujan y el cae, pero antes de caerse coge del brazo a Bella y ella cae con él. Rosalie y Alice se rien y por detras suya estan Emmett y Jasper, ellos deciden vengar a su amigo y las empujan. Ellos caen tambien ya que ellas se habian agarrado a ellos.

Alice se enfada por mojar sus nuevos zapatos. Rosalie empieza a gritarle a Emmett por haberla tirado y él le tira agua en la cara, ella intenta devolversela pero le da a Edward y a partir de eso empiezan a tirarse agua. Al cabo de 1 hora salen de la piscina. Alice aprovecha para sacar los pijamas que compro para ellas. Uno rosa para Alice, uno rojo para Bella y uno azul para Rosalie. Los pijamas eran muy sexis y dejaban ver mucho para la imaginación de los chicos. Edward le pregunta:

- Alice ¿donde estan nuestros padres?

- hoy es el aniversario del dia que fueron novios y van a estar fuera 3 dias.

Edward se pone muy contento y le dice:

- pues pienso hacer una fiesta....

- Edward que tipo de fiesta es??

- pues una fiesta petting (para los que no sepan como es ese tipo de fiesta, pues ahi hay de todo alcohol, puede haber alguna droga como por ejemplo extaxis (pero Edward no tomaria xD) y tambien hay sexo, para que se vea el ejemplo en el youtube poner FoQ fiesta petting y os saldra la fiesta que me refiero)

-EDWARD ESAS FIESTAS NOO

-¿porque?

- pues porque se monta un follon que te cagas y siempre nos pillan.

-bueno esta bien y que te parece una fiesta como tu quieras pero tiene que ser un poco petting

-esta bien, pues entonces vamonos a descansar que mañana hay que ir de compras para la fiesta y hay que prepararlo todo.

Todos se fueron a dormir aunque a unos les costo mas que a otros....

* * *

bueno aqui os dejor el 2º capitulo jejej

creo que voy a subir 1 ó 2 capitulos por dia no lo se jeje

pero todo segun la inspiracion que tenga

ya que dentro de poco voy a subir otra.... que nose como llamarla aun y solo tengo un poco del principio

envien reviews para saber quer es lo que os parece el capitulo

por cierto jejje en esta historia se puede notar que he cambiado a edward para que no sea siempre igual..... jejeje


	4. ¿y tu quien eres?

(los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)

**GRISSE CULLEN:** Bella en esta historia no sabia como ponerla muy bien, pero de todos modos es timida pero no mucho y lo de santa a veces si a veces no. jeje

**YERAPOTTER ALECULLEN: **jajaj me imagino que cuesta mucho imaginarse a Edward repitiendo curso, pero es por cambiar un poco que siempre es igual , el chico bueno.. etc... aqui es mas rebelde... jejej

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**: ¿y tu quien eres?

Al dia siguiente los chicos (menos Edward) se habian puesto el despertador para poder irse y librarse de las compras. A los 10 minutos de que se han ido Alice se despierta y empieza a despertar a las chicas, cuando estan todas despiertas se van a buscar a los chicos para despertarlos pero se llevan una sorpresa al ver la habitación vacía, quitando a Edward que estaba durmiendo tan felizmente en su cama. Alice se mosque porque se han escapado, mientras se propone despertar a su hermano…

Se le acerca y le empieza a mover el hombro, pero el no se inmuta. Cada vez se lo hace mas fuerte pero el nada.

-¡Edward levántate!- pero el lo unico que hace mover la cabeza.- levantate que hay que ir de compras

-Dios Alice dejame dormir por lo menos 3 horas mas….

-No, que hay que preparar toda la fiesta- Ella se mosquea y se va hacia la cocina, mientras que las demas estan riendose aun en la puerta de Edward.

Al poco llega Alice con una jarra llena de agua, las chicas ya no pueden parar de reirse…. Cuando esta ya al lado de la cama Alice le tira el agua en la cabeza, haciendo que se quede todo mojado y el que casi se caiga al suelo del susto. En eso mientras se esta levantando le empieza a amenazar a Alice.

-mas te vale correr…

Ella sale corriendo y Edward la persigue, las chicas que los siguen con la vista y sin parar de reirse ven como Edward esta subiendo de nuevo pero con Alice encima como si fuera un saco de patatas. Se mete en el baño, la mete dentro de la ducha y la moja entera.

-ves esto te pasa por despertarme…

cuando ya estan todos preparados para irse de compras, se meten en el coche de Edward, Alice le dice que ponga ese CD que lleva ella para escucharlo. Y nada mas ponerlo empieza a sonar la cancion de Gasolina de las Divinas (esa de la serie de patito feo, que yo no la veo, pero unas amigas si). Edward pone cara rara y cuando va a cambiar de cancion Alice le echa una mirada asesina y el enseguida quita la mano y sigue a lo suyo. Edward conduce muy rápido y las chicas se asustan, menos Alice que ya esta acostumbrada. Al llegar al centro comercial Alice se pone a correr y diciendo en que tiendas van a entrar. Cada vez que compran en una tienda Alice le da las bolsas a Edward, que después de 4 horas va con bolsas hasta sujetadas por la boca (jajaja me empecé a reir cuando me imagine esta parte xD). Deciden comer en casa ya que Edward no le apetecia estar mas tiempo ahí. Bella cocina lasaña, y todos la alagan por lo bien que cocina, Edward se lo come todo en seguida. Alice empieza a decir por el msn y por el Facebook que hay una fiesta en su casa. Coge a las chicas y dice que es la hora de maquillarse, vestirse y terminar de preparar las cosas. Las chicas a su habitación, mientras que Edward se va al gimnasio que se ha montado el en casa.

Cuando pasa 1 ó 2 horas Edward se va a duchar y cuando entra en su habitación ese encuentra con que su hermana a entrado y le ha dejado la ropa encima de la cama. A las 8 empieza a llegar la gente. Edward se va con sus amigos mientras que las chicas estan con sus amigos. Lo que no se esperaban era que viniera la pesada de Jessica. Que nada mas llegar se va en busca de su Eddie.

Edward al verla pone cara rara pero deja que ella se quede con él, como se aburren se suben a su habitación y se empiezan a poner muy cariñosos (y como esto no es una historia para adultos y no puedo entrar en detalles imaginar lo que pasa xD).

James le dice a Bella que si quiere una copa y ella le dice que no, que ya tiene una.

Jasper esta con Alice, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett.

Angela esta con Bella hablando y bailando. Al rato baja Edward y detrás baja Jessica y cada uno se va a un sitio. Edward y sus amigos juegan a ver quien puede beber más cerveza.

A las 2 am se termina la fiesta y todos se van a su casa, menos Bella, Rosalie, Angela, Emmett y Jasper.

Las chicas cuando se levantan al dia siguiente les duele la cabeza, asi que se toman una pastilla de Tylenol cada una y se van. (como se me olvido poner el castigo de los chicos es: expulsados 3 dias, 1 semana limpiando las clases, y pagar por rellenar el extintor).

Ese dia en clases todos los alumnos no atienden mucho porque estan con resaca. Alice planea ir con Bella otra vez de comprar el viernes ya que el sabado se van de excursión al bosque, a una especie de campamento una semana.

Esa semana pasa rápido. Llega el viernes y Bella va por la tarde a casa de Alice para ir al centro comercial. Cuando llega, toca el timbre y le abre Alice que le dice:

- espera que tengo que avisar a Edward para que nos lleve.

Van hacia donde Edward tiene montado su pequeño gimnasio, desde fuera se escucha la música que tiene puesta (la de insomnia de craig david para ser exactos). Cuando Alice abre la puerta se encuentran con Edward haciendo flexiones (en verdad no se como se llama ese ejercicio pero es una barra que esta entre dos paredes y con la fuerza de los brazos vas subiendo o bajando esta parte me vino viendo el internado xD).

Bella se queda embobada ya que Edward no lleva la camiseta puesta. Alice para la música y le dice:

- ya a llegado Bella, venga que ya nos pudes llevar al centro comercial.

edward se baja y le contesta:

- espera un momento, que me de una ducha rápida y nos vamos- cuando pasa al lado de Bella para irse al baño a ducharse le dice muy bajito para que solo lo oiga ella- estas muy sexy cuando te sonrojas.

Edward se va a ducharse mientras se rie. Alice al ver la escena empieza a chillar y le pregunta:

- ¿te gusta mi hermano?- Bella niega con la cabeza y mientras Alice ya esta pensando en como juntar a su hermano con ella le dice- bueno ya lo averiguare.....

Bella ya se teme lo peor. Mientras estan viendo la television, le suena el movil a Edward y Alice lo coge y ve que es una de las novias de su hermano. Y lo pone en altavoz para que tambien lo escuche Bella.

- ¿quien?

-¿quien eres?¿y por que tienes el movil de mi Eddie?

- soy su hermana, y él se esta duchando, ademas tienes suerte de que lo halla cogido yo el movil y no su novia, que esta en la ducha con él.

- ¡QUE DICES!¡YO SOY SU ÚNICA NOVIA!¡ÉL ESTA ENAMORADO DE MI!

-no, tu fuiste un desliz de una noche

- ESO YA LO VEREMOS. SE VA A ENTERAR DE QUIEN SOY YO

-bueno te dejo que ya han terminado y nos vamos de compras.

Alice cuelga el movil y Bella se queda en estado de shock por lo que le ha dicho a la otra. Baja Edward y Alice se empieza a reir y a decir:

-anda vamonos.

Cogen el coche y se van al centro comercial, Alice se mete con Bella en Victoria's secret y le dice a Edward:

- espera aqui fuera del probador, para que vayas diceindo cual es el mejor.

Despues de haberse probado como 10 prendas interiores, salen de la tienda. Al salir se encuentran con la chica que habia llamado por telefono y le empieza a gritar:

-¿ASI QUE ESTA ES LA ZORRA DE TU NUEVA NOVIA?? ¿ME HAS DEJADO POR ELLA?

Edward que no sabia de que hablaba y encima ni la reconocia le dice:

- a ver, a ver, un momento, para empezar no chilles y con calma empezamos por el principio... ¿quien eres tu?

-¿¡ENCIMA NO TE ACUERDAS DE MI?!

- pues ahora mismo no... pero si quieres lo intento adivinar... mmm... eres ¿Paula?¿Angela?¿Irina?

- NO SOY NINGUNA DE ESAS, SOY CHARLOTTE.

-aaaaaaa... si claro Charlotte...... pues no me acuerdo... ¿de que nos conocemos?

- BUFF QUE ASCO DE TIO ERES UN CAPULLO, Y UN HIJO DE P***. QUE TE DEN Y NO ME VUELVAS NI A LLAMAR NI NADA!! Y TU ZORRA A VER QUE ES LO QUE HACES, ALE QUE TE VENGA BIEN TU CAPULLO.

- a ver un momento, se puede saber porque la insultas a ella si no te ha hecho nada!!

- PUES PORQUE ES UNA ZORRA QUE ME HA QUITADO EL NOVIO

- para empezar ella no es una zorra como tu dices.... pero acabo de conocer a una que si y la tengo delante de mi en este instante

Y con eso Edward coge de la cintura a Bella y le hace una seña a Alice para que siga caminando. Y dejan a Charlotte con la palabra en la boca. Cuando terminan de comprar que lo hacen más rapido para no volver a encontrarse con la chica esa, se van al coche y en la vuelta Edward le empieza a decir a Bella:

-lo siento por como se a comportado la chica esa que sigo sin saber quien es....

- no pasa nada

- jajajaja lo siento Eddie pero esque mientras te duchabas, la tal Charlotte esa ha llamado y le he dicho que estabas dentro de la ducha con tu novia, entonces se ha enfadado y se ve que ha ido a ver para hacerte el numerito.- dice Alice interrumpiendo la conversacion de ellos dos.

- joder Alice deja de meterte en mi vida porque al final salen personas perjudicas aparte de mi.

-tranquilo que no creo que lo vuelva a hacer.

Edward deja a Bella en su casa y luego se va con Alice a la suya. Cuando llegan Alice pide pizza para cenar, cuando terminan de cenar que se van a ir a dormir porque mañana es la excursion Alice le dice:

- ¿Edward en la excursion a la montaña vas a gastar alguna broma?

- pues claro, sino seria muy aburrido

- y ¿quien va a ser tu victima?

- mmmm..... supongo que Jessica

- ¿ y te podremos ayudar en alguna?

- pues claro, pero tienen que molar.

- pues claro que molaran. Que bien nos lo vamos a pasar en la excursion.

- si tu lo dices, seguro que acabare castigado mas de lo que estoy.

- no me extrañaria jeje

- bueno Alice buenas noches... me voy a dormir.. que cuando voy descansado tengo mas mentalidad para hacer bromas.

- ¡buenas noches hermanito!

Cada uno se va a su habitación, pensando en que pasara esa semana en la montaña....

* * *

bien pues aqui dejo el 3º capitulo

los 2 o 3 siguientes son de la montaña...

que hay pasan cosas muy divertidas... jaja

dejen reviews


	5. ¿que ruidos son esos?

**GIISE CULLEN:** la broma a Jessica es en el siguiente capitulo, y a lo de Bella no se como sera... me parece que un poco mas atrevida xD

* * *

(los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)

CAPITULO 4: ¿que son esos ruidos?

Bella se levanta pronto y baja a prepararse el desayuno. Cuando baja se encuentra a su madre con el desayuno hecho y a Charlie y a Seth desayunando.

- ¿y eso que estais aqui todos?

- pues porque queriamos despedirnos de ti- le dice Renee.

- si a mi me han hecho levantarme antes....

-Seth...... - le regaña su madre

- jajaja me lo imagino, pero bueno ya que estas aqui pues si quieres te ago unas tortitas...

- si!!!- la interrumpe Seth.

Bella se pone a hacerle las tortitas a su hermano aunque su madre no para de decirle que no hace falta, que las podia hacer ella. Pero Seth no paraba de decirle a su madre:

- no que las de Bella estan mejor que las tuyas

Bella no para de reirse por lo que dice su hermano. Cuando termina de desayunar sube a su cuarto y baja con las maletas. Las mete en el coche patrulla de Charlie. Se despide de su hermano y de su madre. Charlie la lleva al instituto, cuando bajan las maletas que son 2 maletas, pero no van muy llenas. Charlie se despide de ella y se va a trabajar. Mientras Bella esta alli esperando a que lleguen sus amigas. Rosalie llega a los 2 minutos despues de Bella y Angela mas o menos igual. Los chicos van viniendo pero van como si fueran unos zombies del sueño que tienen. A los 10 minutos llegan Edward y Alice. Edward va quejandose y con cara de sueño.

- joder Alice que solo te vas una semana no un mes, ¿por que has traido tantas maletas?

- pues porque nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar

- joder ni que te fueras a montar una fiesta alli, aunque no seria mala idea, pero seguro que las aburridas monitoras no nos dejan.

Las chicas no paran de reirse de la escena. Alice llega hasta ellas dando saltitos y cargada con 2 maletas, detras de ella va Edward cargado con 2 maletas. Cuando deja las maletas de su hermana el se va a por 2 suyas.

Llega el autobus y se suben todos. La mayoria se duermen porque estaban muy cansados. Al llegar les recibe una mujer de unos 40 años diciendo que va a ser su monitora.

- Hola soy Sue y voy a ser vuestra monitora, ahora como ya es la hora de comer, prepararemos la comida y luego nos pondremos a montar las tiendas de campaña.

Todos se ponen a recoger leña para hacer una pequeña hoguera y asar unas salchicas, etc... Cuando terminan de comer se ponen a montar las tiendas de campaña , los chicos la montan enseguida, pero las chicas les esta costando y Alice cansada le pide ayuda a Edward, Jasper, Emmett y a Ben. Despues de montar todas las tiendas de campaña Alice le dice a Edward:

- ¿cuando le vas a hacer la broma a Jessica?

- no lo se, mañana seguramente.

- ok

Bella y Angela le preguntan de que broma hablan, y ella les contesta:

- que mi hermano y yo hemos quedado que aqui en la montaña le vamos a gastar por lo menos una broma a Jessica.

- aaaa pues va a molar esta excursion. Por cierto sabes que algunas de las chicas que estan aqui, solamente estan porque ha venido tu hermano y Emmett

- jajaja pues ya veremos que es lo que pasa, esto va a ser mas interesante de lo que pensaba.....

Por la noche preparan la cena y despues se ponen a contar historias de miedo. Cuando ya es bastante tarde Sue les dice que es hora de dormir. Mientras todos duermen Edward, Emmett y Jasper (aunque este ultimo no mucho) deciden asustar a las chicas. 1º le meten un gusano que se encuentran al salir de su tienda de campaña. Luego empiezan a hacer ruidos y a mover la tienda.

Las chicas empiezan a gritar y ellos se ponen a reirse. Ellas se enfadan y les echan la bronca. Ellos ya divertidos se van a su tienda de campaña a dormir. Despues de 20 minutos las chicas ya no pueden dormir porque tienen mucho miedo, salen de la tienda de campaña y escuchan ruidos extraños. Van corriendo hacia la de los chicos y los ven durmiendo. Los despiertan y les dicen:

- despertar, que hay algo ahi afuera.

- no hay nada dejarnos dormir- les dice Edward

- eso vosotras tranquilas que no hay nada. - ahora era Jasper

Emmett sigue durmiendo. Las chicas les siguen insistiendo y llega Sue.

- pero que haceis aqui?

- pues que hemos escuchado cosas raras y tenemos miedo y les deciamos si podian ir a averiguar que es.

- ¿estais seguras de que habeis escuchado cosas raras?

- si

- bien, a ver veamos.... Edward, Jasper y Ben despertar a Emmett y vamos a ver de que se trata.

Los chicos despiertan a Emmett, cogen unas linternas y se van junto con Sue adentrando en el bosque. Al cabo de 30 minutos vuelven y los chicos se van hacia la tienda de campaña, ya que Sue se va a mirar a ver como estaban las demas personas.

Cuando llegan se las encuentran abrazadas y con cara de miedo.

- no hay nada ahi fuera, asi que ya podeis dormir tranquilamente.

Como las chicas tenian mucho dinero juntan mas las tiendas de campaña y terminan durmiendo Edward, Bella, Rosalie y Emmett en una tienda de campaña. Alice, Jasper, Angela y Ben en otra tienda. Marisa y Rosalie deciden dormir en una punta, Edward y Emmett en la otra punta. Los chicos se mosquean pero no ponen pegas. Las chicas empiezan a sentirse seguras cpn ellas. Edward las ve tan asustadas que empieza a hacer ruidos extraños, ellas se sientan y empiezan a hablar porque no podian dormir. De repente se oye un ruido pero mas fuerte y ellas gritan. Los chicos se asustan pero no lo quieren reconocer. Se escucha otro ruido y Rosalie salta a los brazos de Emmett. Edward empezo a reirse de ella. Emmett la defiende y se escucha otro ruido. Bella estaba abrazada a ella misma porque teme a que Edward no acepte estas con ella. Edward la ve asi, se acerca y la abraza.

- gracias

- de nada, pero no hace falta que me des las gracias.

Estaban en silencio y se ven sombras acercandose. De repente oyen un ruido y empiezan a chillar. Se abrazan más fuerte. Emmett le hace circulos en la espalda a Rosalie para tranquilizarla y Edward le acaricia la espalda a Bella. De repente la tienda se sacude, Rosalie coge las mochilas de los chicos y empieza a sacar cosas. Cuando encuentra lo que busca, los chicos la miran extrañados. Ella encontro 2 navajas y le da una a Emmett y otra a Edward.

Se vuelve a sacudir la tienda y las chicas se pegan un grito, Edward ya cansado se levanta enfadado, Emmett se va a levantar pero Edward le dice:

- quedate aqui y asi las proteges a ellas.

- esta bien, lo que sea grita Emmett o Eddie necesita ayuda y veras como sale Jessica a ayudarte jajaja.

- jajaja muy gracioso.

Edward empieza a bajar la cremallera de la tienda y cuando sale ve que es todo lo que estaba causando eso....

* * *

bueno aqui os dejo el 4º capitulo

el proximo me parece que sera mas divertido xD

dejen reviews


	6. la broma

(los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)

CAPITULO 5: la broma

Nada mas salir de la tienda se encuentra con una persona que lleva por encima de la ropa muchas plantas, moviendo la tienda y haciendo ruidos. En ese momento Edward no piensa y solo actua, tira la navaja al suelo y se lanza contra él y empieza a pegarle puñetazos.

Bella, Rosalie y Emmett salen de la tienda de campaña para ver que es lo que esta pasando y se encuentran de que Edward esta encima de una persona pegandole. Bella se intenta acercar, pero Emmett se lo impide. Ella le convence de que no le va a pasar nada. Entonces se van acercando poco a poco y Bella se da cuenta de a la persona que esta pegando es James, le coge del brazo a Edward mientras le va diciendo:

-¡para, para, que es James!

Emmett levanta a Edward y este se da cuenta de quien con quien se pegaba era James, le empieza a echar la bronca porque por su culpa casi se clava la navaja cuando se habian asustado las chicas. Alice y algunos mas habian salido de sus tiendas para ver lo que pasaba. Pero se meten enseguida por si sale Sue. Edward le pide perdon a James por haberle pegado sin antes mirar quien era pero le perdona porque se lo ha dicho Bella.

Se meten en sus tiendas y van a intentar hacer como que no ha pasado nada aunque James tenga algun que otro moreton y la nariz hinchada.

Al dia siguiente se van levantando y Edward tiene los nudillos rojos. Se pone un poco de hielo que encuentra y se preparan para hacer el desayuno entre todos los que estan despiertos. Cuando Sue se levanta y ve a James con la nariz hinchada y el labio cortado le pregunta que es lo que le ha pasado y su respuesta fue:

-ya estaba asi cuando vine, aunque lo de la nariz fue ayer...- cuando dijo eso Edward lo miro con cara rara y James continua con su relato-... cuando me di un golpe cuando me tropece y me di contra un árbol.

Edward se reñaja ya que se habia puesto tenso al igual que Bella, Rosalie y Emmett. Alice le pregunta a Bella:

-¿que paso ayer?

- pues que James estaba haciendo ruidos extraños y moviendo la tienda y cuando tu hermano se canso salio y se empezo a pelear con el por eso él esta asi con la nariz hinchada y tu hermano con los nudillos rojos.

- aaaa vale, pues se lo tiene merecido

Durante toda la mañana James no para de echarle miradas a Edward y viceversa. Jessica por su parte no para de molestar a las chicas, que ellas cansadas por la tarde buscan a Edward para pedirle un favor o bueno mas bien para que Alice se lo pida. Lo encuentran dentro de su tienda de campaña hablando por el movil (se que es raro pero en esa zona hay cobertura). Cuando termina de hablar se dirige a Alice.

- ¿que es lo que te trae por aqui?

- esque te queria pedir un favor

- buff nose, pero dime de que se trata y segun lo que sea lo hare o no

-este seguramente te gustara

-bueno dime de que se trata, aunque no se si podre hacerlo ya que estoy pendiente de James por si abre la boca por lo de ayer...

- no te preocupes por él que yo me ocupare de eso- le interrumpe Bella

-nose, pero bueno dime

-pues tienes que hacer como que te sientas atraido por Jessica y llevartela a la cama, aunque la puedes drogar o algo si no te apetece acostarte con ella.

-mmm.... la verdad esque mola la idea.....¿esta es la broma que le querias gastar?

- no exactamente, pero esta puede ser la 1º que le gastaremos en la excursion

-vale.... ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?

-solo hacer que te sientes atraido por ella, te la llevas a la cama y luego le dices que todo fue una apuesta o algo asi.

-esta bien, dame 5 minutos para que me prepare y ve a sentarte en un sitio en el que puedas ver y disfrutar del espectaculo

- ¡vale! te quiero hermanito y ¡suerte!

-vale, vale...

Las chicas se sientan en un banco donde se puede ver todo y de repente se acercan los chicos preguntando:

-¿que haceis aqui?

-ssshh.... venir sentaros y disfrutar del espectaculo

-¿que espectaculo?

- le vamos a gastar una broma a Jessica y Edward ya se esta preparando

-¿que es lo que tiene que hacer él?

-llevarsela a la cama y luego decirle que es una apuesta...

-jajajaj yo quiero hacer apuestas, Jasper te apuesto 5€ a que Edward se la lleva a la cama en 15 minutos- le empieza a decir Emmett

- yo apuesto 5€ a que se la lleva a la cama en 5 minutos

- no creo que lo haga tan pronto- les empiezan a decir Bella y Angela

-¡bueno que ya sale!

Edward sale de su tienda de campaña con una camiseta negra sin mangas ajustada que hace que se le noten los musculos y unos pantalones cortos. Bella empieza a pensar _dios que bueno que esta con esa camiseta..._ Pero enseguida quita ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se queda mirando todo.

Él se acerca a Jessica y se sienta a su lado y empieza a coquetear con ella. Emmett le empieza a decir a Jasper que va a perder la apuesta pero en ese momento Jessica le empieza a besar y Edward se lo sigue para que caiga en la mentira. En eso Jessica se levanta y coge del brazo a Edward, él se levanta y Jessica tira de él hacia la tienda. Jasper le dice a Emmett muy contento:

-me debes 5€ ya que ha tardado 5 minutos jajaja

-esta bien...

-dios no sabia que lo iba a conseguir tan pronto- le empieza a decir a Alice.

Mientras Emmett empieza a discutir con Jasper porque segun él ha hecho trampas en la apuesta, en la tienda de campaña donde estan Jessica y Edward se estan besando. De repente a él se le ocurre como mejorar la broma, rompe el beso y le dice que se espere un momento que va a por una cosa a su tienda y vuelve. Ella a regañadientes le hace caso, él sale y las chicas al verlo salir se piensan que ya ha terminado, pero lo ven metiendose en su tienda y a los 2 minutos salir con una cosa en las manos y metiendose en la tienda de Jessica. Ella lo miira extrañada al verlo entrar con una camara de video y le pregunta:

-¿que haces con la camara?

-pues grabar esto y quedarme con el recuerdo, ¿a ti que te parece?

-no me gusta que me graben

-que pena... yo pensaba que yo a ti te gustaba y harias lo que fuera por mi.

-esta bien

-bueno ¿que te parece si me haces un baile sexy?

-mmmm.... nose.... esta bien

Jessica le empieza a bailar y él de mientras la graba, cuando termina deja la camara de manera que se grabe todo lo que sucede en la tienda. Justo cuando ella se queda dormida él se viste y sale de la tienda de campaña con un peluche en la mano y la camara en la chicas se quedan extrañadas al verlo con eso. Cuando ya esta enfrente de ellas les dice:

-bueno ya me he acostado con ella, y le he dejado una nota antes de salir, cuando se despierte y la lea seguramente me buscara y ahi le dire que todo fue una apuesta.

-¡que bien!¡eres mi hermano preferido! por cierto, ¿y esa camara y ese peluche?

-Alice.... soy tu unico hermano, aaa... si la camara, antes de que se me olvide, esto es un recuerdo del cual quiero para ti, haz lo que quieras con él, y el peluche es para ponerlo arriba de un arbol entre dos ramas por ejemplo. Nose el peluche es de Jessica.

Edward se va con Emmett, Jasper y Ben a ducharsey a subir el peluche al arbol. Despues se van a ayudar a Sue con la cena. Las chicas se ponen a ver el video y se quedan flipando cuando ven que esta grabado todo lo que ha pasado en la tienda, se empiezan a reir.

- adoro a mi hermano, esto nos servira como chantaje.

Al dia siguiente cuando Jessica se despiesta con 2 notas a su lado y que Edward no esta. Empieza a leer la primera que supuestamente se la a dejado su peluche:

_Querida Jessica:_

_Soy tu osito de peluche, siento abandonarte pero esque me he enamorado de una ardilla que ha pasado antes por aqui pero que tambien es de peluche._

_te quiere tu ex-osito de peluche_

Ella se queda en estado de shock y empieza a leer la 2º notita que esa era de parte de Edward:

_Jessica:_

_Lo siento por irme antes de que te despertaras pero me tenia que ir, no sabia que bailaras tan bien. Por cierto me parecio ver un peluche nose si sera tuyo arriba de un árbol._

_EDWARD._

_PD: lo de anoche fue una apuesta jeje... pero si quieres repetir avisame y ya te avisare..... xD_

Jessica sale de su tienda de campaña enfadada y se dirige hacia la de Edward. Empieza a gritar haciendo que se despierten un monton de personas, las chicas salen de la tienda para ver el show al igual que otras personas. Emmett, Jasper y Ben que se habian levantado antes para recoger la ropa que habian lavado se acercan a ver lo que esta pasando. Jessica no para de mover la tienda y de gritar:

-EDWARD DESPIERTA Y SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE LA TIENDA Y DAME UNA EXPLIACACION DE ESTO

- yo de ti esperaria a que se despertara por si solo, porque cuando lo despiertan y mas de esa forma se levanta muy enfadado.- le avisa Alice

-DEJAME EN PAZ, METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS, EDWARD QUE SALGAS YA

Edward cansado de los gritos sale de la tienda de campaña poniendose los pantalones, y le empieza a decir:

-¡¿QUIERESA DEJAR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ?!

-ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA LA CARTA

-PUES SIGNIFICA LO QUE DICE, QUE ME ACOSTE CONTIGO POR UNA APUESTA

-¡¿QUE TE ACOSTASTE CONMIGO POR UNA ESTUPIDA APUESTA?!

- SI, Y AHORA SI NO TE IMPORTA ME VOY A DORMIR

-NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARME CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA

-PUES MIRA QUE PENA, PERO VA A SER ASI, ANDA Y VETE A POR TU PELUCHE ARRIBA DEL ARBOL

Y con eso Edward se mete en la tienda para seguir durmiendo, el cual no consigue porque Jessica sigue moviendo la tienda. Edward vuelve a saliry le empieza a gritar:

-¡¿QUIERES DEJARME DORMIR PARA PODER VOLVER A MI PRECIOSO SUEÑO?!

-EN QUE ARBOL ESTA

-EN AQUEL DE AHI- y señala un arbol cualquiera

Jessica se va hacia ese arbol y Edward hacia la tienda de campaña de su hermana.

- ¿puedo dormir aqui, ya que la zorra poligonera esta no me deja?

- pues claro hermanito, pero te dejo por haber hecho el video.

-ok, buenas noches

Y con eso Edward se tumba y se duerme a los pocos segundos. Jessica no puede coger su peluche ya que ese arbol si que era donde estaba, vuelve buscando a Edward pero no lo encuentra en su tienda de campaña, entonces va a la de Alice. Al llegar a la tienda empieza a llamar a Alice, pero como esta Edward dentro Alice le dice en susurros a Bella:

-acuestate a su lado y os tapais las caras para que parezca que estas con tu novio durmiendo.

Bella se acuesta y Alice abre la cremallera cuando ve que no se nota que es Edward y le dice con voz adormilada a Jessica:

-¿que quieres Jessica?

-saber donde esta el capullo de tu hermano

-pues nose donde esta el capullo de mi hermano, pero estamos intentando dormir y aqui el unico chico que hay es el novio de Bella y mi hermano seguramente estara dandose un paseo o bañandose o algo.

Jessica se a su tienda a esperar a que vuelva Edward. Las chicas se empieza a levantar, pero Bella no puede ya que Edwad la tiene cogida de la cintura. Alice se empieza a reir y le dice:

-esto me imagunaba que iba a pasar, asi que como vamos a intentar volver a dormir, aprovecha que tienes a mi hermano abrazado a ti, porque otras se moririan por estar en tu situacion, ademas se que te gusta mi hermano.

Alice le cierra la cremallera y todas vuelven a dormir.

* * *

bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo 5

esta parte de la montaña a partir de aqui no esta terminada asi que estos dias la estoy montando.

y si estoy cambiando a bella para que sea mas atrevida pero seguramente sera mas adelante.

dejen reviews y mañana subire otro capitulo


	7. fin montaña y reunion

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe:** eso seguramente lo hare pero mas adelante.. ya que esto esta escrito..

* * *

CAPITULO 6: fin montaña y reunion

Al cabo de 2 ó 3 horas, en el campamento se empieza a montar mucho follón, por el cual todos los que estaban durmiendo se despiertan del susto. Se levantan para ver que es lo que pasa y se encuentran con que hay muchos policías. Bella ve a su padre y le pregunta:

-¿Porque estáis todos vosotros aquí?

- lo siento Bella por fastidiaros a ti y a todos pero os vais a tener que ir del campamento y volver a casa, porque hay una banda que se hace llamar los Vulturis que los estamos persiguiendo y se han escondido en el bosque por eso no estais a salvo aqui.

Bella se queda sorprendida y se va a pasar el mensaje a sus amigos para que empiecen a hacer las maletas. Todos se empiezan a quejar menos Edward que le apetecia irse a su casa y dormir en su cama. Al igual que algunos otros...

Sue se lo dice a todos los del campamento, Jessica y sus amigas se empezaron a alegrar de que volvian a casa porque asi no las atacarian los mosquitos ni nada. Jasper que habia terminado pronto de terminar de guardar sus cosas va hacia Charlie y le pregunta:

- ¿y que han hecho esta vez los Vulturis o como se llamen?

- pues ayer por la madrugada asaltaron a una pareja de la cual al chico lo mataron y a la chica la violaron y cuando terminaron les cogieron el dinero y se fueron. Llevamos toda la noche detras de ellos pero son muy escurridizos.

- pues que pena... la verdad si los pilla.... a ver si se pudren en la carcel... y si no los pillas pues a ver si tenemos suerte y son atacados por un oso... aunque podriamos montar un plan estrategicamente para matarlos de la manera mas dolorosa.......

Charlie asustado de lo que le empieza a decir Jasper lo interrumpe- mejor no pienses en eso... total supongo que tendremos la suerte de atraparlos no te preocupes....bueno voy a ver si ya os podeis ir a vuestras casas....- Charlie se aleja para no escuchar a Jasper y todos los planes que tiene en la mente para torturarlos. Cuando todos terminan de guardar sus cosas en las maletas, desmontan las tiendas de campaña, y llega el autobus para llevarlos de vuelta al instituto para luego volver cada uno a su casa.

Bella nada mas llegar al instituto se encuentra a su madre esperandola, les avisa a sus amigos de que se tiene que ir y que ya quedarian a lo mejor esa tarde o al dia siguiente. Nada mas llegar a casa se tumba en el sofa y su madre le empieza a decir:

-bueno....¿y que tal el poco tiempo que os a durado la excursion?

-pues la verdad que muy divertido

-me alegro..... y por cierto te tengo que avisar que dentro de poco hay una reunion en el colegio de Seth y no podremos ir ni tu padre ni yo, por eso te va a tocar ir a ti.

-no me gustan esas reuniones son muy aburridas...

- pues imaginate lo que es repetir otra vez todas las reuniones que he tenido que ir cuando tu ibas al colegio.

-esta bien... ire

-bien!!

Bella sube a su habitacion y mientras va guardando todas las cosas en el armario enciende su ordenador y pone el messenger. Se encuentra con que Alice esta conecatda y le empieza a contar:

**A&J:** hola!!

**ojoschocolate: **hola ali

**A&J:** ¿te pasa algo?

**ojoschocolate:** como lo sabes?

**A&J:** pues porque no me has saludado cn entusiasmo.. bueno dime k es lo k pasa

**ojoschocolate:** pues que mi madre me ha dicho que tengo que ir a la reunion de mi hermano mañana

**A&J:** si quieres te acompaño y asi no te sientes sola delante de tantas madres pesadas y niños correteando por ahi

**ojoschocolate:** pues la verdad esque si seria muy agradable tu compañia

**A&J:** pues ya esta mañana te acompaño a la reunion esa.... te diria de quedar pero he quedado con Jazzy

**ojoschocolate:** no te preocupes, porque tengo cosas que hacer y por la tarde cuidar de mi hermano aparte de ir a la reunion esa...

**A&J:** jajaja pues nada suerte y por la tarde te acompaño a la reunion jejeje

**ojoschocolate:** ok.... has terminado ya de guardar tus cosas??

**A&J:** si!! y tu?

**ojoschocolate:** mas o menos me quedan 2 cosas nada mas... bueno me voy.. ya nos vemos mañana en la reunion que por cierto es a las 5:30 de la tarde.

**A&J:** ok.. alli estare!! adios!

Bella apaga su ordenador y guarda las cosas que le quedan. Al bajar se encuentra a su hermano viendo los dibujos y a su madre preparando la cena. La ayuda y le cuenta de que Alice la va acompañar a la reunion. Despues de acostar a su hermano se va a dormir.

(EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN)

-EDWARD HAS PERDIDO!!!

-joder no es justo

-se siente.... mañana te tienes que venir conmigo a la reunion para acompañar a Bella... y no podras ligar con nadie durante el dia de mañana.

-esta bien.....bueno duendecillo diabolico me voy a dormir

-adios hermanito!!

Alice se va a su habitacion y se duerme pensando en que pasara en su cita con Jasper y luego que hara en la reunion. Edward no se puede dormir porque no para de pensar en lo bien que se ha despertado abrazado a Bella. Por la mañana cuando se levanta no hay nadie en casa y al ver la hora ve que son las 11 am.

Desayuna y se va a su pequeño gimnasio a hacer ejercicio. A la 1 pm llegan Esme y Alice junto con Jasper. Esme se va a preparar la comida mientras Jasper se despide de Alice. Esta se va con su hermano para interrogarle para averiguar si le gusta Bella.

A las 5:30 pm se suben al volvo para ir hacia el colegio, aparcan y al salir Alice le pone unas esposas a Edward por haber perdido la apuesta. Al entrar y encontrarse a Bella, ella y todos las personas que hay se quedan extrañadas al ver a Edward con las esposas puestas. Bella le pregunta:

- ¿porque Edward lleva unas esposas puestas?

- porque a perdido una apuesta

Seth que se rie al verlo asi le dice a Alice y a su hermana:

-¿tia Ali puedes soltar a tio Eddie y asi puede jugar conmigo?

-pues claro!! pero solo por la forma en la que lo has llamado

Alice lo suelta y le advierte- acuerdate de lo que hemos hablado y de que voy preparada si la cagas- Edward asiente con la cabeza y se va con Seth. Bella le pregunta:

-¿porque Edward te ha puesto esa cara de miedo cuando le has dicho que vas preparada que es lo que llevas?

-cera para depilar-Bella se rie.

Edward esta jugando con Seth hasta que llega una chica y empieza a coquetear con él. Seth vuelve donde esta su hermana y Alice. Esta última al ver a Seth sin su hermano le pregunta:

-¿donde esta mi hermano,Seth?

-esta con una chica fuera

-bien, bien ¿puedes salir fuera y decirle que entre?

* * *

bueno aqui os dejo el 6º capitulo

se a tardado un poco mas ya que no podia subir ninguno

y por lo que me parece que no voy a poder seguir escribiendo seguido ya que me van a castigar por haber suspendido 3 :(

pero lo intentare....

dejen reviews


	8. dolor y ¿novios?

**CAPITULO 7:** dolor y ¿novios?

Seth se va a buscar a Edward que lo encuentra quitándose a la chica de encima. Se le acerca y le dice:

- tio Eddie dice la tia Ali que vayas dentro

-claro!! vamonos

Nada mas entrar dentro se encuentra con que Alice se le acerca y le dice:

-vete a ese rincon de alli- le dice señalando un rincon en la clase.

Él se va hacia ese sitio ella le quita la camiseta y le pone las esposas, le pone la camiseta en la boca y le dice que la muerda. Él ya sabia lo que le iba a pasar. Alice le pone una banda depilatoria en el pecho y sin pensarselo 2 veces se la quita de un tiron. Edward muerde con todas sus fuerzas la camiseta pero se le escapa un grito de le dice a Alice:

-Alice deja a Edward y luego en casa le haces lo que quieras pero esque si no la reunion se va a hacer eterna.

Alice suelta a su hermano y le dice que se siente al lado de Bella. Seth va hacia Edward y se sienta en su regazo. La profesora vuelve a retomar la reunion. Despues de 30 minutos insufribles para ellos se termina la reunion. Seth se a quedado dormido en el regazo de Edward. Este lo carga y se dirigen al coche ya que van a llevar a su casa a Bella y a Seth. Alice se sienta en el asiento de copiloto, Bella se sienta junto con Seth en los asientos traseros y Edward conduciendo. Al llegar a casa de Bella se baja del coche para ayudarla a llevar a su hermano a su habitacion para que siga durmiendo. Bella los invita a tomar algo, ellos aceptan o mas bien lo hace Alice y se tomas unas coca-colas.

Antes de que llegara la madre de Bella, Edward y Alice se van a su casa. Mientras espera a que lleguen sus padres y se despierta su hermano, prepara la comida. 1º llega su madre y Bella le empieza a contar todo lo que ha pasado en la reuniony la reaccion de las madres que habian alli cuando Alice le hizo eso a su hermano, su madre se queda flipando y luego se empieza a reir y a decir:

-pues la verdad deberian venir conmigo a las reuniones, asi que da gusto ir jajajaj.

(EN EL COCHE DE CAMINO A LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN)

Alice le empieza a echar la bronca por haber ligado cuando por haber perdido la apuesta no podia. Edward se defiende diciendo:

-yo no he ligado con nadie, solamente estaba con Seth jugando y de repenta a llegado la chica esa y a empezado a coquetear conmigo y me ha besado y cuando me he separado Seth ya se habia ido.

-pues mas te vale que sea asi... mañana hablare con él para ver su version y mas te vale decir la verdad.

Al llegar a la casa Esme le pregunta porque tiene el pecho rojo y Edward le dice que ha sido entrenando. Alice sube directamente a su habitacion y enciende su ordenador para poner el messenger. Ve que solamente esta conectada Bella y empieza ha hablar con ella.

**A&J:** hola!!

**ojoschocolate:** hola Ali

**A&J:** mañana tienes que ir a por tu hermano al colegio?

**ojoschocolate:** si :(

**A&J:** no te preocupes que te vamos a acompañar :)

**ojoschocolate:** aaaa vale.. gracias.

**A&J:** bueno me voy que tengo que hacer sufrir un rato mas a mi hermano xD

**ojoschocolate:** ok ok....

Alice apaga el ordenador y se va a torturar a su hermano un rato. Al dia siguiente Edward se levanta un poco enfadado y adolorido porque Alice no paraba de saltar encima suyo cuando intentaba dormir. Desayuna junto con su madre y su hermana, que no paran de hacerse miradas que dicen _de esta te enteras _y cosas asi. Alice se va a su habitacion para ordenar un poco su armario, y Edward se va a jugar al Assasin's creed II de la play 3.

Por la tarde Edward y Alice se suben en la moto para ir al colegio. Edward aparca la moto y Alice se va a buscar a Bella. Estan esperando los 3 a que salga Seth y él se va directo a su hermana y la saluda, luego hace lo mismo con Alice pero cuando ve a Edward se va corriendo hacia él y lo abraza. Edward lo coge en brazos y le dice:

-hola Seth

-hola tio Eddie

Alice se enfada porque a saludado con mas alegria a su hermano que a ella, Bella se rie de la escena pero Alice le dirige una mirada que la hace pararse de reir. Mientras se dirigen a la moto Seth va en brazos de Edward. Cuando llegan a la moto y Seth empieza a decir:

- que chula!! Hermanita puedo ir con tio Eddie en la moto hasta casa??

-pues si a él no le importa si puedes ir.

Edward la mira extrañado y lo unico que hace es subir a Seth en la moto y le pone el casco. Edward se sube a la moto y le dice:

-sujetate bien para que no te caigas.

Bella como sabe que Edward suele conducir muy rapido le dice- no vayas muy rapido que el es pequeño..- Edward solo asiente con la cabeza y arranca la moto mientras las chicas se van alejando. Seth le dice a Edward:

-podemos parar en el parque para darle envidia a mis amigos?

-pues claro jejeje

Edward conduce hasta el parque. Ayuda a bajar a Seth que se va corriendo donde estan sus amigos y se pone a jugar con ellos. Cuando pasan 10 minutos Edward se acerca donde esta Seth y le dice que se tienen que ir. Los amigos de Seth al verlo le preguntan a Seth que quien es ese y el solo les contesta:

- es el novio de mi hermana.

Seth se va con Edward y mientras van a la moto se lo cuenta y se rien. Lo ayuda a subir a la moto y se van. Los amigos de Seth al verlo subirse a la moto les empieza a entrar envidia y celos.

Al llegar a la casa de Bella, ellas ya estaban ahi y Alice le empieza a gritar a Edward que como han tardado tanto si van en moto y Seth contesta por él.

- hemos ido al parque!!

- bueno la verdad esque me ha salvado de llevar a Seth al parque ya que se lo habia prometido. -dice Bella.

Alice perdona a Edward. Seth les dice a todos- tenemos que ir al parque todos juntos- Bella y todos asienten con la cabeza. Cuando Alice y Edward se van, Seth le empieza a contar a Bella como se lo ha pasado en el parque y lo que les ha dicho de ella y su tio Eddie de que eran novios, le cuenta la reaccion de una chica que le cae mal a Bella cuando le dice eso a sus amigos.

Por la noche Bella se conecta al messenger para contarle a Alice lo que ha hecho su hermano.

**A&J:** hola!!

**ojoschocolate:** hola Ali! te tengo que contar lo que ha hecho el capullo de mi hermano en el parque....

**A&J:** ¡¿que ha hecho el capullo de tu hermano que no me saluda bien!? ¬¬

**ojoschocolate:** pues le ha dicho a sus amigos que tu hermano es mi novio!!

**A&J:** jajajaja y porque ha hecho eso?

**ojoschocolate: **no lo se....ademas me ha dicho que ha visto a Lauren que se a ido echa una furia.

**A&J: **jajaja pues se va a enterar esa...

**ojoschocolate: **miedo me das diciendo eso... bueno me tengo que ir a ayudar a mi hermano con los deberes.

**A&J: **vale!! Adios y dile a tu hermano que lo adoro!!

Bella le iba a contestar pero ponia que se habia desconectado. Al dia siguiente Bella va a por su hermano al colegio pero antes de él salen unos amigos que van a la misma clase que su hermano y al ver a Bella se le acercan y le dicen:

-nos cae muy bien tu novio!!

Bella se queda pensando _que diablos dicen estos niños?. _En eso llega Seth y se van a casa. Bella va todo el camino pensando porque habian dicho eso los niños hasta que se acuerda. Llegan a casa y le pregunta:

-por que le digiste a tus amigos que Edward es mi novio?

-pues porque me cae muy bien y me gustaria que fuese de verdad.

Bella se queda en shock y Seth se va corriendo a su habitacion.

* * *

bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo 7

desde hoy hasta tiempo indefinido no podre a lo mejor subir ningun capitulo

por las puñeteras notas :(

dejen reviews


	9. ese niño se parece a ti

**KETSIA:** para que se le declare a Bella aun queda un poco aunque en un capitulo se le medio declara (ese capitulo sera el 14 a no ser que cambie los capitulos y lo ponga antes), pero de todos modos va a molar lo que pasa....

* * *

**CAPITULO 8:** Ese niño se parece a ti

Al dia siguiente Seth se habia puesto el despertador para poder decirle una cosa a su hermana. Que nada más verla aprovecha y le empieza a decir:

- cuando vamos a ir al parque?

- no lo se, pero a lo mejor hoy

- bien!! por cierto puedes decirle a tio Eddie si puede venir a por mi al colegio?

-pues nose si ira pero yo le dare tu mensaje.... y ahora vete a dormir

Seth se va a dormir. Bella nada más llegar al instituto se encuentra con un torbellino con forma de duendecillo, le cuenta lo que le ha dicho Seth y Alice le contesta:

- pues nose si ira porque se va al gimnasio (jeje el aparte de tener un mini gimnasio en su casa esta apuntado en uno, ademas de que asi puede relajarse despues en el spa xD)

-ok

Al llegar a la clase Alice se va al piso de arriba a buscar a su hermano, le dice eso y él al principio no acepta pero en cuanto ella le dice que le dejara en paz durante 1 ó 2 semanas y le pone la carita de perro degollado, enseguida acepta.

En el instituto a Bella le toca aguantar a Mike en dos clases y Edward se la pasa huyendo de las chicas.

A las 5 pm Edward y Alice van al colegio en la moto. Bella los estaba esperando alli - bueno tienes que entrar y esperarlo en el patio y si ves que tarda mucho vas a su clase que esta en el 1º piso la 2º puerta a la izquierda.- Él asiente y se va. Esta esperando a Seth en el patio y ve que algunas niñas lo miran de una manera que a él le da miedo y decide entrar. Se encuentra con la puerta abierta y a todos los niños sentados y con cara de enfado, da dos golpecitos en la puerta y pide permiso para entrar. La profesora le deja pasar y él le pregunta:

-por que no han salido aun?

-porque estan castigados y no van a salir hasta dentro de 20 minutos

-buff eso es mucho.... y no puedes dejar salir al menos a Seth que tenemos prisa?

-no, ademas quien eres tu? que yo sepa no eres ningun familiar de él

En eso Seth salta diciendo- él es el novio de mi hermana y hoy le toca venir a por mi porque ella no puede- La profesoa se queda soprendida pero sigue sin dejarlos salir. Edward cansado decide coquetear con ella, cuando esta apunto de aceptar él en un papelito le escribe un número de telefono y le dice:

-este es mi número de telefono cuando quieras me llamas... pero ahora dejales salir.....vale?

La profesora que se habia deslumbrado con esa sonrisa torcida que le habia echo, acepta y los deja salir. Seth va corriendo con su mochila y abraza a Edward. Todos los demas salen corriendo y le van diciendo -¿GRACIAS!- Edward se rie y le coge la mochila a Seth. Cuando por fin llegan donde estan Bella y Alice se las encuentran con caras raras y Alice al verlo le pregunta:

-que a pasado alli dentro para que todos los niños salgan corriendo y al pasar por al lado de Bella le digan "tu novio es el mejor"?

Edward y Seth se rien. Mientras estan llendo al parque a Alice le suena el movil y cuando cuelga les dice - Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, es Jasper que me va a invitar a comprar algo y una amiga suya esta teniendo una crisis de la moda porque tiene una cita y no sabe que ponerse- nada mas decir eso se va corriendo hasta Jasper que estaba en la esquina y deja a los demas sin palabras y sin poder decir nada. En el parque Seth se va corriendo con sus amigos a jugar. Edward y Bella se sientan en un banco.

En eso se les acerca un amigo de Seth y le dice a Edward- muchas gracias por librarnos del castigo y a partir de ahora tu eres nuestro idolo - Edward se empieza a reir y le contesta:

-pues si te digo la verdad no me esperaba que yo fuese el idolo de alguien.- Bella se rie y el niño se va. Edward le cuenta lo que ha pasado en la clase y ella se rie aun más. De repente llega Seth para darle un papel a Edward y de paso decirles- si os haceis pasar por novios como les he dicho a todos que lo sois pues que no lo parece...-Seth se va a jugar. Edward lee el papel y entonces entiende lo que les ha dicho, le pasa el papel a Bella para que lo leyese, ella se enfada un poco aunque no tiene porque. En el papel ponia:

_Hola guapeton _

_¿quieres una noche de diversion? Llamame _

_( y aqui pone un numero de telefono)_

Edward mira hacia delante y se ve a una chica saludandolo y haciendo con gestos que la llamara, él le enseña el papel, lo rompe, se lavanta y lo tira a la papelera. La chica se queda mirando con cara de enfado. Edward vuelve al banco con Bella y le coge de la mano para levantarla y sentarla en su regazo, cuando ella se sienta para seguirle el juego, él la besa. Al principio Bella se queda en shock pero luego le sigue el beso.

La chica ya mas enfadada y se va. Seth y sus amigos al ver esa escena aplauden por el beso. Y le empiezan a decir:

- de mayor quiero ser como tu y tener de novia una chica como Bella

Ella se ruboriza y él se rie. Seth y sus amigos siguen jugando. Bella se intenta levantar del regazo de Edward pero él la tiene cogida por la cintura y al notar que se iba a levantar, la aprieta más a él.

Bella se pone a mirar hacia otro lado y se fija en un niño que es igual a Edward, con los mimis ojos,el mismo pelo, etc... y le dice a Edward:

-alli hay un niño que es igual que tu

-eso no es posible- sigue la mirada de Bella y al ver al niño se queda pasmado, en eso el niño se acerca a una chica que lo coge de la mano y se van. Edward le dice:

-sabes que esa chica me suena y nose de que?

-pues nose a mi no me suena de nada

Al cabo de un rato llega Alice con Jasper y al ver como estan sentados Edward y Bella les hacen una fotoo antes de acercarse. Cuando estan ya cerca les dicen:

- sabeis que estais muy monos asi sentados?

Alice se sienta al lado y les enseña la foto, Edward le dice:

- Alice en verdad eres un duendecillo diabolico pero en el fondo,muy en el fondo te quiero.

Alice le da un golpe en el hombro y él se queja mientras los demas se rien. Edward mira la hora y decide que se ya se tiene que ir al gimnasio. Bella se levanta, Edward le choca la mano a Jasper, a Alice le revuelve el pelo y a Bella le da un beso en la cabeza. Despues se va hacia Seth para despedirse. Edward se sube a la moto y se va. Alice le dice a Bella:

-acabo de ver como se iba una chica enfadada y a Jessica en estado de shock.

Bella le cuenta lo del niño y el parecido con Edward. Alice se queda flipando. Bella le dice a Seth que se tienen que ir ya, Alice y Jasper se despieden y mientras van andando hasta casa Seth le empieza a decir:

- a estado genial lo del beso y la actuacion tambien.

Al dia siguiente Edward falta a la 1º hora. Alice y Bella estan en clase , de repente llega el conserje con niño y Bella ve que es el niño del parque.

* * *

bueno aqui os dejo el 8º capitulo

los capitulos nose como los ire subiendo ya que el castigo es un coñazo...

tengo el tiempo en el ordenador limitado y solo me puedo poner cuando me deja mi madre

y con todo el rollo no puedo subir muy seguido

a lo mejor mañana subo otro capitulo si me puedo poner

dejen reviews


	10. ¿un hijo?

(los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos) dioos hace tiempo que no escribia esto xD

* * *

**CAPITULO 9:** ¿Un hijo?

El conserje pregunta a Alice:

- sabes donde esta tu hermano?

-no, por?

- porque a venido una chica con este niño y me ha dicho que se lo lleve a Edward o a algun familiar y se ha ido antes de poder decir nada.

-pues damelo a mi

El conserje se va dejando al niño con ella, Alice sale de clase para hablar con el niño. Él le da una carta y Alice la lee:

_Edward:_

_Supongo que no te acordaras de mi, ya que no me reconociste en el parque. Este niño es tu 4 años._

_Yo tenia 17 años y tu 15 cuando nos liamos. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada no te dije nada, porque te veia muy mujeriego y muy niño. Aparte de que esa noche fue un desliz que tuve. _

_Tenia miedo de que me lo quitaras, pero te lo doy ahora porque no me puedo hacer cargo de él y porque me voy al extranjero._

_El niño se llama Anthony, se lo puse porque me recordaba mucho a ti._

_Por cierto hoy le he dicho que se iba a quedar con su padre. Porque no te conoce... y me ha preguntado quien era su padre. Ya que mi novio me dejo cuando averiguo que el hijo no era suyo...._

_Cuidalo mucho._

_Tanya_

Alice se pone a chillar y lo oyen en la clase. BElla se asusta, en ese momento entra Alice corriendo, coge su móvil de la mochila para llamar a Edward, ya que a ella no le dejan salir. La profesora al ver que esta cogiendo el móvil le dice:

-no puede coger el móvil en clase

- pero es que es muy urgente..... a no ser que prefiera que el niño este durante lo que queda de clase.

-pues que se quede dentro y ya llamaras cuando termine la clase.

Alice le dice a Anthony que entre, él entra, aun va un poco medio dormido. Alice se va a su sitio y la profesorala dice a Anthony que se siente en su silla, pero que este callado y sin molestar. Los de la clase empiezan a hablar y Alice se lo cuenta a Bella y le enseña la carta. Bella se queda en shock y siente un dolor punzante en el pecho. Anthony se queda dormido. La prodesora continua con la clase. Alice le manda un mensaje a Edward:

_Ven corriendo al instituto que tenemos un gran problema.. que ya me explicaras como ha pasado _

Antes de que terminase la clase tocan a la puerta, se abre y es Edward. Alice va corriendo hacia él y le tapa la boca, porque iba a ponerse a echarle la bronca por mandarle un mensaje. Alice le enseña la carta y cuando la lee, le pregunta

-donde esta el niño?

Alice lo señala y Edward lo ve y se acuerda de que es él del parque. La profesora lo despierta y Edward le hace señas para que vaya hacia él. Anthony se levanta y va hacia Edward, pero va dormido y Edward como ve que parece un zombie del sueño que tiene lo coge en brazos. Anthony pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Alice le pregunta:

- has venido en moto o en coche?

-en coche, por cierto me voy a ir al hospital ahora... para hacer la prueba de paternidad

- ok!! pues luego te veo

Edward se va a su querido volvo y pone a Anthony en al asiento trasero mete en el coche y conduce hacia el hospital. Cuando llega Anthony aun sigue dormido, lo coge en brazos y le dice que se despierte. Se va despertando y al entrar al hospital se asusta y se agarra más fuerte a Edward. Él le dice que no va a pasar nada. Edward se va a buscar a su padre para contarle todo y enseñarle el niño. Lo encuentra en su despacho y Carlisle al verlo con un niño en brazos se queda extrañado.

- hijo, ¿que haces con un niño en brazos?

-pues que me lo han traido al instituto junto con una carta diciendo que es mi hijo y he venido para hacerme la prueba de paternidad.

- a ver enseñame la carta- Edward le enseña la carta, y al terminar de leerla le dice- pues por lo que dice aqui si que es tuyo, bueno vamos a hacer esas pruebas aunque me parece que tardaran 3 dias mas o menos.....

- no puede ser antes?

- hay veces que tardan una semana

- vale, pues vamos a empezar

Carlisle empieza a preparar las agujas, Edward deja a Anthony con su abuelo, para aprovechar y llamar a Esme y avisarle de que vaya preparando una habitacion para Anthony. Anthony le tiene miedo a Carlisle con la aguja y se pone a llorar. En ese momento entra Edward y le dice:

- no va a pasar nada, a mi tambien me van a pinchar, ademas no duele- despues de tranquilizarlo lo sienta en su regazo- venga ahora intenta dormir otra vez- Carlisle cuando ve que esta medio dormido le saca sangre y Anthony abre los ojos- ves como no ha dolido??- Anthony asiente con la cabeza.

Luego le sacan sangre a Edward. Coge a Anthony de la mano y se van, pero antes se despide se Carlisle. Se lleva a Anthony a tomar un helado. Anthony se pone más alegre y le enseña una foto donde sale Edward con 15 años. Mientras se como el helado, Edward le dice:

- y tu madre ¿donde esta?

- nose

-vale.. mmm.... y ¿que es lo que te gusta hacer?

-jugar al futbol, ver los dibujos, y muchas cosas

-aaa..... que guay!! pues un dia de estos jugaremos al futbol

-bien!!

-por cierto te voy a avisar de algo.. la chica a la que le has dado la carta es mi hermana y tienes que tener cuidado con ella

- por que?

- porque es una maniatica de las compras y te hace sufrir cuando vas con ella al centro comercial

- que miedo

-jeje pero no te preocupes que yo te intentare salvar aunque sea la mayoria de las veces

Cuando ve que ya queda poco para que salga su hermana del instituto, decide irse a esperarla alli y asi se van todos juntos a casa. Alice va hablando con Bella a la salida y nada más ver a Edward con Anthony alli coge de la mano a Bella y se la lleva arrastrando hasta ellos. Cuando ya estan al lado de ellos le pregunta Alice:

-ya sabes los resultados?

- no, me los dan dentro de 3 dias

-ok, por cierto esta misma tarde vamos a ir todos de compras

-¡NO!- gritaron a la vez Bella, Edward y Anthony.

Alice se dirige a Anthony- pues tu te vendras conmigo, con Bella y con Seth.

Anthony se abraza a la pierna de Edward y le dice- papi no me dejes con ella, protegeme- Bella se empieza a reir y Alice se queda extrañada por la reaccion de su "supuesto sobrino"

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen le has dicho algo malo de mi para que me tenga miedo?

- yo no le he dicho nada- y baja la vista a Anthony- lo siento pequeño pero no te puedo librar de esta, pero no te preocupes que ire contigo para que no te torture demasiado

Bella se empieza a reir. Alice llama a Angela,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett y Ben para ir todos al centro comercial. Solo que ellos solamente van para conocer a Anthony, porque no les apetece ir de compras. Edward va con el coche para poder llevar a Anthony y para recoger a Bella y Seth ya que Alice se va con Jasper en la moto. Al recoger a Seth, él se mete en el asiento trasero con Anthony y enseguida se hacen amigos. Bella se sienta en el asiento de copiloto.

Llegan al centro comercial y se encuentran a Alice dando saltitos y cuando se acercan les dice a Edward y Bella:

-¡pareceis una familia, con los dos hijos y todo!

Bella se ruboriza y Edward le contesta- ¿no tenias tantas ganas de comprar? si es asi ¿que haces aqui dando por saco?- Alice se enfada y coge de la mano a Anthony y de la otra a Bella, los arrastra hasta una tienda para niños pequeños. Todos los demas van corriendo y se encuentran a Anthony con cara de miedo, Alice buscando ropa y a Bella sujetando todo lo que le da Alice. Anthony tenia puesta para ver como le quedaba una camiseta azul.

Edward se acerca, le quita la camiseta y le dice a Alice- para ya de asustarlo que te va a tener panico toda su vida- Alice para de mirar ropa, le pide perdon a Anthony, que esta ptra vez agarrado a la pierna de Edward. En ese momento Seth le dice a Bella si podian ir hacia la tienda de videojuegos y de juguetes con Anthony. Bella le dice que no porque luego seria muy dificile encontrarlos y porque son muy pequeños para andar solos por ahi. Edward le dice a Bella- no te preocupes que yo voy con ellos.

Los coge de la mano a cada uno y se los lleva a las tiendas esas que querian ir. Y les dice a los niños- venga vamos a esas tiendas, mientras mi hermana la maniatica de las compras sigue con sus compras- Alice se va con Bella y con los demas a mirar esta con Anthony y Seth en la tienda de videojuegos. Seth ve uno y le dice:

-este juego se lo voy a decir a mis padres y a mi hermana para que me lo compren

-no te preocupes que te lo compro yo

Edward le compra el juego ese a Seth y él le dice:

-tio Eddie eres el mejor, eres mi idolo y ojala estuvieras saliendo con mi hermana

- a mi tambien me gustaria- le confiesa Edward

Luego van a la tienda de juguetes y alli Edward le compra a Anthony 1 peluche de un leon, un coche de juguete que es un volvo en miniatura y una bici. Llama a su hermana para avisarle de que se van al McDonald's a comer algo. Cuando llegan los demas al McDonald's encuentran a Seth mirando el juego que le ha comprado, a Anthony jugando con el cochecito y a Edward dandole de comer a Anthony. Se fijan que al lado de Edward hay una bici pequeña con el dibujo de Ben 10.

Alice piensa que Anthony necesita más juguetes y lo cogey le dice que van a ir a comprar juguetes. Rosalie y Bella van con ella porque Alice les queria decir los monos que estaban en ese momento. Llevan a Seth y a Anthony a la tienda a que elijan los juguetes, de mientras Alice le pregunta a Bella y a Rosalie:

- como veis a Edward con Anthony?

-pues que es un buen padre- dicen al mismo tiempo.

Al salir de la tienda Anthony empieza a decir:

- tia Ali es la mejor, y no importa ir de compras con ella, si me compra juguetes.

Las 3 se rien al escuchar eso. Anthony cuando ve a Edward va corriendo hacia él gritando- Tia Ali es la mejor me a comprado muchos juguetes!!-

Rosalie y Bella dicen que Edward y Anthony se ven muy tiernos los dos abrazaditos. Los chicos no paran de reir. Seth dice que quiere chuches. Rosalie quiere ser tambien una tia de Anthony, ya que el tiene a Tia Ali y a Bella que la ve como su segunda mamá, porque Seth le ha dicho que ella es la novia de Edward. Rosalie se gana el corazon de Anthony y les compra muchas chuches, con la promesa que despues se lavaran los dientes. Alice piensa que pueden ir a la piscina y todos aceptan. Ella decde comprar unos bañadores y unos bikinis. Edward se compra un bañador que pone en el culo "vampiro". Anthony uno de shinchan (para los que no sepan lo que es una serie de dibujos animados muy graciosa), las chicas se compran unos bikinis muy sexys. Anthony se quiere ir a casa a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes y a montar en bici. Va hacia Edward y le dice:

-papi quiero irme a casa a jugar y a montar en bici

-solo nos podemos ir si tu tia Alice y Bella lo dicen

Anthony asiente con la cabeza y va hacia Alice y Bella y les dice:

-Tia Ali, mami me quiero ir a casa, vamonos porfa.

* * *

bueno aqui os dejo el 9º capitulo

ahora estoy subiendo seguido aunque me cuesta porque me tiro gran parte de la noche a escondidas escribiendolos

jejeje

dejen reviews


	11. peleas

**(los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos sobretodo en las clases del instituto xD)**

**CAPITULO 10: **Peleas

Alice y Bella se quedan es estado de shock por como ha llamado a Bella Anthony. Sobretodo Bella y Edward estan sin palabras. Alice empieza a dar saltitos y Bella le pregunta a Anthony:

- porque me has llamado asi?

Anthony se queda un poco raro- porque eres la novia de papi- Bella no sabe que contestar y alice sigue dando saltitos, mientras los demas estan en estado de shock menos Seth que se esta riendo. Anthony preocupado- no quieres ser mi mamá?

Bella mira a Edward para ver si él contesta algo, pero sigue metido en sus pensamientos.- bueno si quieres lo soy, pero yo no soy la novia de tu papá- Anthony se queda triste. Edward reacciona y lo ve triste y le dice:

-venga no te pongas triste que ahora vamos al parque y estrenas la bici...

- pues mientras vas tu a dejar todas las bolsas de las compras a casa, nosotros nos iremos al parque... - le interrumpe Alice

Edward le da la bici y se va a casa a dejar todas las bolsas.... (no pongo el número de bolsas porque cualquiera adivinaria cuantas son... siendo Alice quien compra y todas las chicas que hay bufff.... xD). Emmett se va al gimnasio, Angela y Ben se van a una cita y Jasper se va a su casa un momento a por una cosa.

Estan ellas en el parque intentando enseñar a Anthony a montar en bici, mientras esperan a Edward. De repente se les acercan 3 chavales y les preguntan:

-teneis un cigarro

-no- contesta Rosalie

-venga que seguro que llevais algo de valor... enseñarnos los bolsos.

Anthony asustado se coge de la pierna de Bella. Seth esta al otro lado de Bella, Alice y Rosalie tienen cara de enfado. Ellas se niegan a enseñarles el bolso. Ellos las amenazan y Anthony se asusta, se agarra mas fuerte de la pierna de Bella y le dice- mamá tengo miedo, quiero ir con papá, donde esta papa?- Bella le dice que no pasa nada y que no se preocuope. Alice mira hacia delante y ve el volvo de Edward, entonces les empieza a decir:

-yo de vosotros me iria... no es buena idea intentar robarnos o hacernos algo....

-y que nos vas a hacer tu?

Alice ve como Edward esta llegando y de repente Anthony se pone a llorar y Bella lo coge en brazos. Edward se pone detras de ellos. Anthony al ver a su padre grita- ¡PAPA!- los chavales se dan la vuelta y un de ellos recibe un puñetazo en la nariz la cual se rompe. Los otros empiezan a pelearse con Edward. Anthony empieza a gritar- ¡PAPA,PAPA!- Bella y Alice muy preocupadas sobretodo Bella le empiezan a gritar que se parara. Pero él no las escucha.

Seth y Rosalie estan apoyando a Edward dandole animos. Bella esta intentando consolar a Anthony que no para de llorar. Despues de 5 o 10 minutos llega Jasper y Alice le dice que detenga a Edward. Jasper lo intenta parar, pero le cuesta mucho, hasta que lo consigue se lleva 1 ó 2 puñetazos por parte de los chavales. BElla le pasa a Anthony a Alice para que se quede tranquila, porque le ve con las intenciones de ir a por ellos.

En el momento en el que Jasper consigue separarlo de los chacales, Bella lo coge del brazo y lo abraza. Él se queja porque le duele, bella se separa y él la abraza sin imporatarle el dolor y le dice al oido- ¿estas bien, os han hecho algo a ti o alguno de vosotros?- bella niega con la cabeza y se siguen abrazando. Alice deja en el suelo a Anthony y él va corriendo hacia su padre, Edward se separa de Bella para poder coger a Anthony que esta llorando. Lo consigue tranquilizar. Jasper esta abrazando a Alice. Bella,Seth y Rosalie estan hablando de lo que ha pasado y de lo que van a hacer.

Edward dice que es mejor que se vayan a casa para que Anthony se tranquilice y se duerma. Bella,Rosalie,Seth y Anthony se van en el volvo. Alice y Jasper van en la moto. Bella va de copiloto y Rosalie detras con Seth y Anthony. Bella le pregunta a Edward:

-estas bien?

-si- pero lo dice de una manera tan fria que a ella la hace sentirse culpable.

Todo lo que queda de viaje lo hacen callados menos Seth, Anthony y Rosalie. Al llegar a la casa Alice y jasper ya estaban alli. Edward le hace una seña para que cogiera a Anthony y entra en la casa y sube a su habitacion enfadado. Bella se queda triste. Al ver que han pasado 15 minutos y no ha bajado aun su hermano. - Bella sube a ver como esta mi hermano, porque seguramente si subo yo no me abrira la puerta.- Bella le hace caso y sube a la habitación de él.

Cuando llega a la habitación esta cerrada, toca a la puerta pero nadie cintesta. Abre la puerta y ve que no hay nadie, lo único que hay es la camiseta de él encima de la cama con manchas de sangre. De repente entra Edward con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Bella se queda mirandolo, él la mira pero entra, va hacia el armario a coger ropa. Bella le pregunta:

- por que estas enfadado?

- no lo estoy- se lo dice otra vez friamente y con eso bellasabe que esta mintiendo.

Edward se pone los boxes pero sin quitarse la toalla.

-se que me estas mintiendo y quiero saber porque estas enfadado conmigo

Él se quita la toalla quedandose en boxes y no le contesta. Bella se sienta en la cama y pone sus dos manos en la cara para esconder las lagrimas. Edward se esta poniendo unos vaqueros. Al darse cuenta de como esta Bella se le acerca y la escucha sollozar y la abraza, diciendole al oido:

-no llores, que yo nunca me podria enfadar contigo

Ella levanta la cabeza y le corresponde el abrazo. Edward escucha un ruido detras de la puerta y le dice-espera un momento- se levanta y va hacia la puerta sigilosamente, coge y abre la puerta de un tiron haciendo que Alice que estaba apoyada escuchando detras de la puerta cayera al suelo. Edward le empieza a echar la bronca.

-Alice que narices haces escuchando detras de la puerta?!

-pues para saber como estabas.... -Alice se fija en Bella que aun seguia con lagrimas en los ojos y tambien medio riendo por la caida de Alice- ADEMAS QUE HAS HECHO PARA QUE SE PONGA A LLORAR?!

-NO LE HE HECHO NADA!!

-SI QUE LE HACES, PORQUE TE COMPORTAS COMO UN GRAN CAPULLO DELANTE DE ELLA Y NO LE HACES CASO Y ELLA PIENSA QUE ESTAS ENFADADO POR ALGO QUE HA ECHO ELLA- Alice coge una gran bocanada de aire.

- Él no tiene la culpa ahora.....- le dice Bella defendiendo a Edward.- Él solo me estaba consolando porque me habia puesto a llorar sin ingun motivo

- Bella puedes salir un momento por favor??

-si....

Bella sale de la habitacion y Alice sigue discutiendo un poco mas con su hermano y le dice- Edward como me entere de que le rompes el corazon y juegas con sus sentimientos te juro que dejas de ser mi hermano el resto de tu vida

-no te preocupes porque para empezar no estoy jugando con sus sentimientos asi que quedate tranquila.

Alice sale de la habitacion cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Llega bajo al salon y se encuentra a Bella llorando y a Jasper consolandola. ella se sienta al lado de su amiga y la abraza y le dice- porque lloras?

-porque por mi culpa os habeis peleado tu y tu hermano.- Alice sorprendida por lo que le dice solo le responde:

-no te preocupes, mi hermano es un poco bastante idiota y tu no tienes la culpa de que yo me pelee con el, tranquila que son cosas de hermanos.

En ese momento baja Edward vestido con los vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta sin mangas de color negra que le pega al cuerpo. Entonces Alice ve que se dirige a la puerta para irse y le pregunta:

-donde te crees que vas?

Y él con tono enfadado- A TIRARME A UNA TIA

-pues nada VETE CON ESA ZORRA A VER SI TE PEGAS UNA ENFERMEDAD DE ESAS

-A VER SI ES VERDAD Y ME MUERO Y ASI NO TENGO QUE AGUANTARTE- y se va cerrando con un portazo y luego se escuchan las llantas del volvo chirriando en la carretera. Bella se pone a llorar más y Alice le dice a Jasper que suba arriba para evr como estan Seth y Anthony. Él solo asiente y se va arriba a la habitacion de Anthony al cual se encuentra a los 2 jugando con los juguetes. Jasper se sienta al lado de Anthony y le pregunta:

-te pasa algo?

-quiero... estar... con mi.... mama- le dice sollozando

* * *

bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo 10!

este capitulo me acuerdo que se me ocurrio en mi aburrimiento en clase de matematicas... xD

dejen reviews

esto es parte del siguiente capitulo:

_-¡QUIERO A MI PAPA, QUIERO A MI PAPA!_

_- no te preocupes que llegara dentro de poco- lo intenta tranquilizar Bella._

_- diosss es para matarlo, no me coge el telefono!!- dice Alice enfadada._

_En ese momento se abre la puerta y todos se quedan en silencio y se oye como una voz dice:_

_-joder lo que pesa...._


	12. ¿Y papá?

**Fraaaaan-cullen: **jejej hay sale el enfado de Edward... jejee... pero veras como al final no hace eso xD

**GIULYCULLEN:** jeje Edward es un poco idiota... pero al final se supone que tiene que cambiar

* * *

**CAPITULO 11:** ¿Y papá?

Entonces Anthony se pone a llorar y Jasper no sabe que hacer

-eso no puede ser,porque yo no se donde esta tu mama

-y papa?

-él ha salido pero volvera dentro de un rato

-quiero a mi papá, quiero a mi papá!!

Jasper sin saber que hacer lo abraza y lo intenta consolar, pero no lo consigue,le coge de la mano y se lo lleva abajo y le dice a Seth que se quede jugando un rato más. Al bajar se encuentra a Alice la cual habia parado de llorar. Anthonyseguia llorando, se suelta de la mano de Jasper y se acerca a Bella y ella al verlo llorando le pregunta:

-que te pasa pequeño?- ella lo sienta en su regazo

-quiero....a..mi....papá-le respondo con gimoteos

Alice se queda un poco mal porque por su culpa a echo que Edward se le sigue consolandole, pero no él no para de llorar. Seth baja para ver si se a tranquilizado pero ve que no.

-Anthony ¿quieres jugar conmigo a los cochecitos?

-¡QUIERO A MI PAPÁ, QUIERO A MI PAPÁ!

-no te preocupes que va a llegar pronto

Anthony se abraza más a Bella y vuelve a repetir que quiere a su papá. Alice al ver que no se tranquiliza llama a Edward pero él no coge el móvil.

-diosss es para matarlo, no me coge el telefono!!- dice Alice enfadada.

Alice decide darle una tila (para los que no sepan lo que es, eso es una infusion que te tranquiliza). Cuando vuelve al salon con la tila se encuenta a Anthony durmiendo en el regazo de Bella. Lo llevan a la habitacion de Edward, lo acuestan con mucho cuidado y salen sigilosamente para no despertarlo. Alice vuelve a llamar pero otra vez no coge el móvil. Pasan 15 minutos y Anthony se pone a llorar y baja corriendo al salon. Va hacia Bella.

-donde esta mi papi?

-no lo se, pero no te preocupes, anda vete otra vez a dormir. -Bella tarda 5 minutos convencer a Anthony para que se vaya a dormir. Anthony vuelve a la habitacion de su padre.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y todos se quedan en silencio y se oye como una voz dice:

-joder lo que pesa....

-si, pero seguro que todo es masa muscular... jaja

-bueno vamos a dejarlo y nos vamos

-si

Alice se queda extrañada por las voces que escucha. En el salon entran 2 amigos de Edward con él. Que iba con un brazo alrededor del cuello de uno y el otro brazo alrededor del cuello del otro amigo. Todos quedan en shock, porque Edward tiene una herida en el labio, otra en la ceja y algun golpe mas en la cara. Los amigos le dicen a Alice:

-mmmm.... te traemos a Edward, porque dudabamos mucho que pudiera venir por sus propios pies.

-que es lo que le ha pasado?-les pregunta Alice

-que nos llamo y quedamos en un bar para tomar algo, se tomo 3 ó 4 copas de vodka mezclado con redbull (es una bebida que tiene componentes para poner el cuerpo activo, para que no se duerma la persona que lo toma... jeje para no tener sueño despues) mas las que ya llevaba encima cuando llegamos que creo que era 1, luego nos dijo que hacer una cosa muy importante. Nosotros al verlo asi de mal decidimos acompañarlo y nos llevo a un parque, pensabamos que no habia nada en el parque, pero despues nos fijamos que fue directamente a por unos chavales y se empezó a pelear, lo separamos y aqui ahora nos tenemos que ir....Adios- los 2 amigos salieron de esa casa rápido.

Bella se puso muy mal y preocupada. Alice con la ayuda de Jasper y Bella cogen a Edward y lo llevan al baño. Rosalie se queda con Seth. Meten a Edward dentro de la bañera con ropa incluida y le abren la llave. Edward se empieza a mojar y se sobresalta:

-¡¿Por que narices me habeis metido en la bañera y me habeis mojado?!

-Porque estas borracho!! y deja de chillar que Anthony esta durmiendo, aparte de que no paraba de llorar porque no estabas y ha costado un monton dormirlo.

-vale,vale... pues si me dejas me voy a cambiar

Edward se empieza a levantar, pero Alice lo detiene y le dice-esperate aqui, que Anthony esta durmiendo en tu habitacion y no hay que despertarlo

-pues date prisa,que me estoy congelando

Alice va corriendo a la habitacion y coge la ropa sin despertar a Anthony quien esta durmiendo. Jasper empieza a hablar con Edward, pero él no esta por la labor. Alice llega y Edward les dice:

-me vais a dejar solo o me vais a ver como me cambio?

Todos salen dejandolo solo, cuando termina de cambiarse sale y va hacia el salon donde estan todos. Edward dice que se va a dormir

-Anthony esta durmiendo- le avisa Jasper

-da igual, no lo voy a despertar.

Edward llega a su habitación y se encuentra a Anthony que se esta despertando. Se acerca a la cama y Anthony al verlo se le tira a los brazos, Edward lo pone en su regazo:

-que te pasaba antes cuando no estaba?

-que como no te veia por ningun lado.... pense que me habias abandonado como mami

-no digas eso, yo no te voy a aandonar como la zo... perdon, bueno tu mama...pero mañana hasta el mediodia no estare y te quedaras con la abuela

-vale....

-venga no te preocupes porque luego vuelvo y podemos jugar a algo, pero ahora estoy muy cansado y voy a dormir un poco ¿vale?

-vale, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-¡pues claro!

Los dos se acuestan y Anthony apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

Los demas deciden no decirle nada a su madre. La madre de Edward y Alice llega a casa y ella dice al ver a todos en el salon.

-hola a todos, ¿donde esta el nieto al que tengo que conocer?¿y tambien donde esta Edward para echarle la bronca?

-esta en su habitacion durmiendo, pero Anthony creo que esta jugando o durmiendo en la habitacion que le has hecho- le responde Rosalie

-¿porque le vas a echar la bronca a Edward?

-pues por hacerme abuela tan pronto

Todos empiezan a se va a buscar a Anthony a su habitacion pero ve que no esta y le dice a Alice que la ayude. Jasper se va junto con Rosalie a su casa, Seth se queda viendo la tele, mientras Bella, Alice y Esme se van a buscar a Anthony. Llegan a la habitacion de Edward y al abrir la puerta se encuentran a Edward durmiendo boca arriba y a Anthony apoyado en el pecho de Edward los dos dormidos. Esme les dice que los dejen dormir que estan muy monos durmiendo. En eso se despierta Anthony y al ver a Esme y no saber quien es se asusta y empieza a mover a Edward para despertarlo- papi despierta,papi,papi despierta

Esme se acerca junto con Bella ya que Alice se habia ido a hablar por el messenger con Angela.

-tranquilo, no depsiertes a Edward, yo soy su madre, asi que soy tu abuela, uff que raro se me hace decir esto

-pues ¡¡Hola abuelita!!

- ¡¡Hola nieto!! Bueno vamos fuera para no despertar a tu querido padre

-¡vale!- Anthony salta de la cama y se va con ellas fuera de la habitacion. Cuando se cierra la puerta Anthony le dice:

-mami, ¿sabes que se duerme muy bien encima de papi?

Bella se ruboriza, Esme se rie junto con Seth que lo habia escuchado y Alice que estaba bajando justo en ese momento.

-no lo sabe, pero seguro que le encantaria

-¡¡¡Seth callate!!!

-ves como si??, venga hermanita no te enfades, pero admite que te gustaria

-bueno dejarla en paz, ahora venga todos a la cocina a merendar aunque con la hora que es, mas bien a cenar

-¡YO QUIERO MACARRONES!

Mientras Esme esta preparando la cena, Alice le esta intentando sacar a Bella cosas que le gusten de su hermano y cosas que odia. Seth y Anthony estan viendo Bob esponja y se ponen a cantar la cancion:

Seth: ¿quien vive en la piña debajo del mar?

Anthony: BOB ESPONJA

Despue de que terminan de cantar la cancion baja Edward con cara adormilada. Esme al verlo asi le pregunta

-y esa cara?

-pues que he dormido poco, gracias a que me hand espertado cantando Bob esponja, luego gritando cosas como-esto lo dice con voz de chica- ¡¡¡Callate Seth!!- se rie- y bueno tambien porquellegaba un olor muy bueno a comida

-aaaa, vale, y ahora que estas despierto ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ABUELA TAN PRONTO!?

-pero si yo me acabo de enterar igual que tu, que te crees ¿que queria ser padre tan pronto y encima ser el padre del hijo de esa?

-un poco de respeto para la madre de tu hijo, bueno da igual, anda vamos todos a cenar.

* * *

bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo 11

jeje... bueno si me aburro en lo que me queda de noche a lo mejor subo otro capitulo....

dejen reviews

en el siguiente capitulo:

_- ¿que te pasa hermanita? te noto rara_

_-no me pasa nada, ¿por que lo dices?_

_-porque ayer en la cena estabais muy raros tu,Edward y Alice, y hoy estas como triste...._

_._

_- ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO QUE?!_

aqui os he dejado un poco del siguiente xD


	13. ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO QUE!

**CAPITULO 12:** ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO QUE!?

En la cena Edward, Bella y Alice estan muy callados, mientras que Anthony , Seth y Esme estan hablando. Edward al terminar de cenar se sube a su habitación diciendo que se va a dormir. Al poco llega Carlisle, como Edward esta durmiendo, lleva a Bella y a Seth a su casa.

Al dia siguiente en el instituto Edward no le dirige la palabra a Bella. Ella lo nota raro y se lo comenta a Alice y a Rosalie:

-Alice, que es lo que le pasa a tu hermano? Lo noto muy raro

-no es que este raro, esque es por la pelea que tuvimos es por eso nada más, no te preocupes

-Ale, pues nada ¿Qué os parece si esta tarde nos vamos de fiesta?-les dice Rosalie para cambiar de tema.

-¡¡¡SI!!!

-nose, no me encuentro bien-le responde Bella

-venga, asi te despejas- le insiste Alice

-nose…. Ya veremos

-joo…venga,vámonos de fiesta y asi de paso te olvidas del capullo de mi hermano

-¿te gusta Edward? – le pregunta Rosalie con curiosidad

-no,no le gusta, mas bien esta enamorada

-diossss…. Pero es muy mujeriego, aunque buneo para pasar un buen rato no esta mal. Aunque yo no lo cambiaria por mi Emmy.

-jajaja bueno ¿pero esta noche de fiesta?-pregunta Alice

-¡SI!-responde Rose

Bella que no tenia muchas ganas de salir les dice-nose, si quereis iros vosotras, que yo me quedo en mi casa,ademas me tengo que quedar con mi hermano, porque mis padres se van.

-escusas, escusas, pues si no vienes entonces hacemos una tarde de peliculas y luego nos vamos a la fiesta aunque seamos solo Rose y yo.

-¡VALE!

-esta bien......

Las chicas cogen unas cuantas pelis del videoclub. Por la tarde estan ellas tres junto con Seth viendo las pelis. Solamente les da tiempo a ver dos peliculas. Ven la peli de "mi novio es un un ladron" y la de "noche en el museo". A las 7 pm Alice dijo que habia que prepararse para ir de fiesta. Rosalie y Alice se despieden de ellos. Cuando se van , Seth le pregunta a su hermana

-que te pasa hermanita? te noto rara

-no me pasa nada, ¿porque lo dices?

-porque ayer en la cena estabais muy raros tu, Edward y Alice, y hoy estas como triste....

-no me pasa nada,tranquilo,bueno y cambiando de tema. ¿Que es lo quieres hacer ahora?

-nose, ¿que te parece si nos desahogamos un rato y luego jugamos a mi nuevo juego de la play 3?

- lo de desahogarnos,no es que me haga mucha gracia, pero bueno, a ver ¿que te pasa?

-la verdad es para que te desahogues tu, pero yo 1º..... estoy de la profesora hasta las narices, porque no hago nada y me castiga

-algo estarias haciendo

-no, te juro que no,eso es que me tiene mania, porque habia otros dando vueltas y no les ha dicho nada, solo a mi que estaba sentado (aquien no le a pasado esto?? xD)

-pues nose, tendre que ir yo a hablar con la profesora esa

-Yo preferiria que fuese Edward, porque no veas como se queda mirandolo pasmada

-no creo que eso pueda ser...-se pone triste y se pone a mirar al suelo para que no le viera las lagrimas

-¿estas llorando?¿no me digas que te has peleado con el tio Eddie?

-la verdad Edward se ha peleado con Alice y desde entonces esta muy raro conmigo.

-¿quieres que hable con él? Porque yo lo quiero como amigo y si es tu novio tambien me gustaria....-de repente se tapa la boca porque se da cuenta de lo que le acaba de decir, pero ella se ve que no se ha dado cuenta o lo ha dejado pasar..

-no hace falta que hables con él, aun no se sabe lo que le pasa, ademas sus trastornos de persnalidad son como latigazos.

-si, pero aun asi lo quieres

-pues si, aun asi le quiero. Bueno ya vale de hablar vamos a jugar tu jueguecito

-¡¡VALE!! A una cosa, Anthony te llama mamá porque yo le dije que tu eras la novia de Edward y que eras como su otra mamá

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO QUE!?

- Nada, solo decirle eso, ademas que queria ver tu cara cuando te llamara asi, aunque la mejor tambien fue la cara que puso Edward

-pero no deberias haber hech eso,porque ahora Edward esta enfadado conmigo y su hijo me llama mami

Seth se fue corriendo a jugar a su juego nuevo de la play 3 dejando a Bella pensando sentada en el sofa. A las 8:30 pm Bella le pregunta que le apetece para cenar y el responde hamburguesa. Ella le dice que se vaya a bañarse. Bella empieza a poner la mesa, luego va al baño para ayudar a su hermano y se lo encuentro mirandose al espejo y haciendo poses, ademas de intentar marcar musculo, ella se rie y le pregunta:

-que haces mirandote al espejo?

-nada!

Seth se empieza a duchar con la ayuda de su hermana. Cuando terminan Bella le deja vestirse mientras prepara la cena. Seth baja y se sienta en la mesa esperando a la cena. 5 minutos la cena esta lista. Mientras estan cenando Seth le pregunta-¿tu crees que mamá y papá me dejaran apuntarme al gimnasio?

-y tu para que quieres apuntarte al gimnasio?

-para tener musculo, o esque no te has dado cuenta de que no tengo

-tu no necesitas tener musculo, aun eres pequeño

-ya.... pero yo quiero tener eso en la barriga

-la tableta de chocolate??

-si eso!!! Yo quiero tener los mismos musculos que tio Eddie y cuando este como él, seguire para ser como el tio Emmy

Bella le dice que intentara convencer a sus padres para que lo apunten aunque no sabe que le a dado a su hermano para que quiera hacer todo lo que hace Edward. Al terminar de cenar se sientan en el sofa a ver la tele y encuentran una peli. La de "G. I. JOE: the rise of cobra". Terminan de ver la peli y Seth se va a dormir. Bella se queda viendo la tele y pasando canales encuentra una peli en la que el actor es parecido a Edward.

Los padres de Bella llegan y se la encuentran dormida. Renee decide no despertarla y le pone una manta encima. Al dia siguiente cuando se despierta se lo dice a sus padres lo que hablo ayer con Seth y ellos les dicen:

-nos lo pensaremos... bueno hoy tenemos comida familiar

Bella y Seth no quieren ir, pero como no ven a esos familiares casi tienen que ir. A Bella no le hace mucha gracia, y más cuando va esa prima suya que siempre la molesta diciendo que no tiene novio, etc...

* * *

bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo 12

ayer os iba a subir este pero mi madre me obligo a apagar el ordenador :(

ahora seguramente montare el siguiente y si me da tiempo lo subo xD

dejen reviews

y los que quieras que despues de cada capitulo deje un adelanto del siguiente que me lo diga. :)


	14. Describiendo al novio

**CAPITULO 13:** Describiendo al novio

En la comida a Bella le toca sentarse justo al lado de su prima la pesada que se llama Jane. Y Seth se sienta al otro lado.

Cuando están a mitad de comida casi llegando al postre Jane le pregunta:

-¿y que tal con tu novio, porque supongo que tendrás novio?

Bella se queda pensando y Seth sale en su ayuda:

-¡si que tiene!

-¿y por que no esta aquí?

-porque esta ocupado en otra comida familiar.

-aaaa…. Escusas, escusas, pues me lo tienes que presentar ¿Qué te parece esta tarde?

-esta tarde no va a poder ser- dice Bella

-¿Por qué?

-por que esta ocupado toda la tarde

-bueno pues si hoy no puede, otro día será, pero de momento descríbeme al menos como es.

-pues es….-la interrumpe Seth

-pues es de pelo cobrizo, con los ojos color verde esmeralda, alto, fuerte, un poco musculoso y simpático.

Bella se da cuenta de que esta describiendo a Edward, se pone triste. Jane mientras escuchaba a Seth se lo iba imaginando y también pensaba en como hacer para que ellos dos cortaran o se pelearan. Mientras tanto seguía con su charla de cómo es Edward, lo que tenia y lo que hacia.

-tiene una moto, y un coche, y encima tengo un sobrino

-¡¿Cómo QUE TIENES UN SOBRINO!?

Bella se da cuenta y se queda sin saber que decir. Jane sigue con su interrogatorio

-Bella, ¿no me digas que has tenido un hijo y no me has dicho nada?

-yo no he tenido ningún hijo, si mal no recuerdas nos vimos hace unos meses y ¿me has visto más de una vez, acaso me has visto embarazada o con un bebé en brazos?

-la verdad esque no te he visto de ninguna de las dos maneras, pero entonces ¿por que supuestamente Seth tiene un sobrino?

-porque Edward es el padre del niño ese. Y él al ser mi novio pues Seth le dice que es su sobrino

-¡¿QUE ESTAS DE NOVIA CON UN TIO QUE TIENE UN HIJO?!

-la verdad esque se ha enterado que es padre hace 2 días

-¿Cómo es eso?

-pues que el cuando tenia 15 años se lio con una chica y se ve que no utilizaron preservativo y la chica se quedo embarazada pero no le dijo nada a él hasta hace 2 días, que se lo dejo en el instituto y ella se fue sin dejar rastro.

-¡¿PERO CUANTOS AÑOS TIENE EDWARD?!

-19 años. La chica ahora supuestamente tiene 21. Y el hijo de Edward se llama Anthony.

- a ver me tienes que enseñar alguna foto

-pues aquí no tengo mi móvil, pero ya los conocerás. Y ahora hablando de ti un poco ¿tienes novio?- Bella ya quería cambiar de tema e irse a su casa.

-si, pero la verdad esque es un coñazo de tio, me parece que voy a cortar con él dentro de poco.

-aaaa, pues a ver si para el próximo hay suerte.

Continuan comiendo y al terminar Bella le dice a Seth si le puede decir a su madre que a él le duele la cabeza o tiene sueño para que se puedan ir, y que a cambio lo meteria en el gimnasio. Seth acepta. Consigue convencer a los padres, en el coche Bella le da las gracias.

Nada más llegar a casa se va a su ordenador para hablar con Alice, pero no tiene suerte, pasa un rato y nada, cuando esta apunto de irse a ducharse Alice se conecta. Bella enseguida la saluda:

**A&J: **hola Bells!!

**ojoschocolate:** hola Ali!!

**A&J:** bueno dime que tal tu comida familiar....

**ojoschocolate:** fatal :(

**A&J:** a ver, que te ha hecho la pesada esa?

**ojoschocolate:** pues como siempre se iba empezar a burlar de mi, por lo de los novios, pero esta vez Seth ha sido quien le ha contestado

**A&J:** que le ha contestado él? miedo me das, ¿en que jaleo te ha metido tu querido hermano?

**ojoschocolate:** pues le ha dicho que si que tengo novio, y ella al decirle que lo describiera, ha descrito a Edward con todos los detalles

**A&J:** ¡¿QUE HA HECHO QUE?!

**ojoschocolate:** lo que acabas de leer

**A&J:** y la pesada de tu prima, ¿que te ha dicho?

**ojoschocolate:** que se le tenia que presentar a mi "novio". Y he librado por los pelos porque lo queria conocer esta misma tarde

**A&J:** pues ahora si que tenemos un problema, porque mi hermano dudo mucho que nos ayude

**ojoschocolate:** Ali mi prima se sabe la historia de Anthony si eso te sirve de algo

**A&J:** bueno me sirve un poco, pero no lo se....

**ojoschocolate:** no creo que se pueda hacer nada, le tendre que decir a mi prima que no tengo novio y aque se burle y eso...

**A&J:** NI DE COÑA!! voy a hacer que se coma sus propias palabras

**ojoschocolate:** Ali, vale, pero tranquila

**A&J:** no te preocupes, bueno ahora me voy que tengo hacer un plan maquiavelico contra tu prima. Adios

Y con eso Alice se desconecta. Bella se queda mirando la pantalla del ordenador por un buen rato. Al final se escucha la voz de su madre diciendole que estaba la cena. Bella piensa que se ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido. Baja a cenar, la cena pasa tranquila.

De mientras en casa de Alice y Edward, Esme esta preparando la cena mientras Carlisle esta jugando con Anthony en el salon. Alice esta pensando en el plan y Edward esta hablando con sus amigos por el messenger. De repente Alice entra en la habitacion de Edward interrumpiendolo y le dice:

-Eddie esto no es que me haga mucha gracia, pero necesito que te hagas pasar por el novio de Bella por un tiempo

-a ver si lo he entendido bien,¿ me estas diciendo que me haga pasar por el novio de Bella cuando despues de nuestra pelea no me he acercado a ella, ni me hablo con ella ni nada?

- ya lo se, pero esque te necesitamos, es por culpa de la zorra de su prima

-pues yo no tengo la culpa de eso, asi que paso, y ahora si me perdonas, voy a seguir hablando con mis amigos y luego nos veremos en la cena.

Y de esa manera Edward la echa de su habitacion. Ella se enfada y baja para hablar con sus padres

-mamá, papá necesito un favor muy grande

-a ver dí, que te tiene tan preocupada?- le pregunta Esme

-pues necesito que trateis a Bella como si fuera la novia de Edward, ya que aun tengo que convencer al capullo de mi hermano para que se haga pasar por su novio

-y se puede saber el porque de esto?

-porque la prima de Bella se burla a veces de que no tiene novio y Seth le ha dicho que tiene pero le ha descrito a Edward

-eso no esta bien pero bueno si se burla de ella tampoco, asi que te ayudaremos

-¡¡¡BIEN!!!

Alice se va a hablar con Anthony, que se lo encuentra viendo Bob Esponja, Alice se sienta a su lado y le dice:

-Anthony, ¿sabes que Bella y tu papi son novio?

-de verdad? o me estas mintiendo como Seth?

-te lo juro, pero no le digas a tu querido papi que te lo he dicho

-esta bien...

-bien y ahora vente conmigo para mirar que te puedes poner, porque dentro de poco conoceras a la prima de Bella

-jooo pero yo quiero ver a Rob Esponja

- es Bob Esponja

-aaa vale. Bob Esponja

-bueno vamos a mi habitacion que ese capitulo ya es repetido y lo van a volver a hacer.

* * *

bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo 13

jejeje

bueno dejen reviews

este capitulo esta subido pero me ha costado porque lo he hecho a escondidas. xD

avance del siguiente capitulo:

_-¿por que has hecho eso Alice?_

_-porque no queria que le rompiera el corazón o jugara con ella_

_ ._

_-¿quieres una foto, si quieres te la dedico?_

_ ._

_- a ver, aver, los resultados han salido........._


	15. conociendo al novio

(estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me aburro y creo historias con ellos xD)

**CAPITULO 14:** Conociendo al novio

Alice se va junto con Anthony, para ver que ropa se ponen. Cuando la cena ya esta lista. Esme empieza a hablar.

-Alice he estado pensando y si quieres dile a Bella que venga a comer un dia de estos aqui a casa

-¡VALE!

-¿no me digas que te has compinchado con el duende diabolico?-le dice Edward a su madre

-¿duende que?-pregunta Anthony

-duende diabolico-le repite Edward

-ellos son buenas personas, no como tu- le dice Alice a Edward

-¡eras tu la que me dijiste que me alejara de ella!

-¿por que has hecho eso Alice?- le pregunta Esme

-porque no queria que él le rompiera el corazón o jugara con ella

-¿y que te hace pensar que tu hermano va a jugar con ella o le va a romper el corazón?

-porque juega con todas las chicas

-hay te equivocas porque ellas saben como soy y aun quieren estar conmigo

-si,pero ellas te tienen como amante,como desliz o alguna cosa asi, pero ellas no estan ¡ENAMORADAS!

-¿acabas de decir que Bella esta enamorada de Edward?-le pregunta Esme con curiosidad

-mierda, si lo he dicho, pero no le digais que os lo he dicho o me matará

-tu sola te metes en lios,y si te hace sentir mejor hare como que no he oido nada

-si sabes que una chica esta enamorada de ti,no deberias pasar de ella- le advierte Esme

-claro y si de repente se enfada conmigo o algo me llevo una bronca que te cagas...

Anthony que estaba escuchando la conversacion se queda pensando y le pregunta a su abuelo que acababa de entrar- Abuelito ¿que es estar enamorado?

-pues cuando una persona quiere mucho a otra persona,bueno cuando una persona ama a la otra

-¿entonces yo estoy enamorado de papi?

-no, eso es porque es tu papi y le quieres como tal, para que estes enamorado es por una chica (tambien puede ser chicos pero si no seria mucha explicacion para un niño tan pequeño xD), no por tu papi ni ninguno de la familia

-aaaa.....

Edward al terminar de cenar se sube a su habitacion diciendo que va a salir esa noche. Cuando llega arriba, se viste con lo 1º que pilla y se va. En el camino esta todo el rato pensando en lo que habia dicho Alice de Bella. Llega a un bar y pide una copa de vodka. Mientras se la bebe una chica se le acerca y empieza a coquetear con él. Pero él solo piensa en Bella.

Sin decirle nada a la chica se levanta,paga la copa y se va de nuevo a su casa. De camino a su casa sigue sin decidirse si hacerse o no pasar por el novio de Bella.

Al llegar se encuentra a todos durmiendo menos a Alice que seguia planeando cosas. El domingo pasa rapidamente, Edward pasando el dia con Anthony. Alice,Esme y Carlisle planeando la comida. Bella triste (a ella sera a la unica que se le pasara un poco mas lento) y Seth jugando a la play 3. Edward va al hospital para recoger los resultados pero le dicen que no los tienen aun. Y se vuelve a su casa sin saber aun si Anthony es su hijo o no.

Al dia siguiente Bella en el instituto le dice a Alice- Ali esta tarde he quedado con mi prima en el parque

-vale, pues ire para acompañarte pero ire con Anthony.

-vale, gracias Ali

Edward sigue sin dirigirle la palabra. En la clase de fisica y quimica que tienen Bella y Alice le enseñan el baile de la pelusa (esta chorrada me ha pasado a mi, esa profe se pone a contar chistes y eso... ya pondre alguna otra chorrada que diga ella en otro capitulo xD).

En el parque Bella esta con Seth y su prima. Al poco llega Alice junto a Anthony y él va corriendo hacia Bella.

-¡hola mami!

-hola Anthony! hola Ali!

-hola cuñadita-le contesta una sonriente Alice

-Alice te presento a mi prima Jane, Jane ella es....

-su cuñada y mejor amiga Alice-la interrumpe Ali

-encantada, entonces tu eres la hermana de Edward

-si,porque yo no soy la novia de Seth ja ja

-bueno ¿y va a venir tu querido novio aqui para que lo conozca?

-nose si vendra, porque se ha ido al hospital-le contesta Alice

-¿que le pasa?

-nada, que se ha ido a recoger los resultados de paternidad

-aaaa.....-dicen a la vez las dos primas

-Bella me ha dicho mi madre que si quieres venir a comer con tu prima un dia de estos

-pues claro!, Jane ¿a ti que dia te viene bien?

-pues esta semana el dia que quieras

-entonces se lo preguntare a mi madre....

Anthony se va a jugar con Seth al futbol. Alice, Jane y Bella estan hablando. Alice esta hablando con Jane sobre la moda y Bella pensando que es lo que pasara en la comida ya que aun sigue sin dirigirse la palabra con Edward. De repente se escucha un grito y las chicas miran hacia donde habia sido el grito y se quedan mirando que pasa.

-¡¡PAPI!!

Jane se queda mirando a quien le grita cuando ve a Anthony salir corriendo hacia un chaval de pelo cobrizo, con ojos verdes esmeraldas que es clavadito a él pero en grande. Alice se queda mirando rara. Y Bella mas aun. Edward coge en brazos a Anthony, lo saluda y lo vuelve a dejar en el suelo, luego saluda a Seth. Se acerca a las chicas y 1º saluda a Alice mientras le revuelve el pelo.

-hola duende diabolico-luego se acerca a Bella la coge con un brazo por la cintura para acercarlaa él y la besa. Cuando se separan Alice esta alucinando pero Jane no se da cuenta porque esta embobada con Edward, él se da cuenta y se empieza a reir- ¿quieres una foto, si quieres te la dedico?

Alice se rie. Bella le da un golpe en el brazo y le dice:

-no seas grosero, mira te presento a mi prima Jane, Jane este es Edward

-encantado-y le estiende la mano

-encantada-le coge la mano y luego él la suelta enseguida.

Alice se acuerda y le pregunta- Eddie, ¿que ha salido en los resultados?

-todavia no los he visto

Empieza a abrir el sobre, y al leer los resultados se queda en shock, Alice le coge los papeles y los lee

-a ver, a ver, los resultados han salido positivo

-anda al final si es tu hijo- le dice Jane

-pues si-le contesta él

-ya me lo imaginaba, porque os pareceis mucho como para que solo sea curiosidad-le dice Bella

En ese momento Anthony empieza a llamar a Edward- papi,papi vente a jugar con nosotros al futbol

-ya voy, espera un momento

Edward se gira hacia Bella y le da otro beso y les dice que dentro de un rato vuelve. Bella, Alice y Jane estan sentadas en un banco hablando mientras ven jugar a los Edward con los niños. Al poco Anthony se cansa y va hacia Bella, le estira los brazos en señal de que lo cogiera. Ella lo sienta en su regazo y le dice:

-¿que te pasa que ya no juegas?

-esque me he cansado

-oye, que estaba pensando que ¿si enverde hacer una comida no quedamos para cenar?- les dice Alice

-por mi vale- le contesta Jane

-por mi tambien- le dice Bella

-pues ya esta decidido hoy cena,voy a avisara mi madre para que prepare todo

-oye ¿no se esta pasando,asi sin avisar ir tanta gente a su casa, bueno avisando a última hora?-le pregunta Jane a Bella

-no te preocupes, siempre hace lo mismo

-aaa vale

-¿vas a venir a dormir a casa?-le pregunta Anthony a Bella

-a dormir no,pero a cenar si

-pero yo quiero que te quedes a dormir

-otro dia

-esta bien.....

Edward le avisa a Seth que se va a sentar. Al acercarse Alice le dice- Eddie hoy hay cena familiar en casa!

-¿y eso?

-pues que vienen Bella, Jane y Seth a cenar y ya he avisado a mamá, por cierto ¿como has venido?

-en moto

- a ver que piense como nos vamos a casa

-pues que alguien venga conmigo en la moto y los otros andando, tampoco hay que pensar tanto

-muy gracioso...

-yo quiero ir en la moto!!-le interrumpe Anthony

-tu no puedes, porque aun eres muy pequeño y si se entera tu abuela me mata

-yo no quiero que la abuelita te mate, ¿entonces la abuelita es mala?

-no, pero esque aun eres muy pequeño

-joooo

Al final Bella se sube en la moto con Edward, él le avisa que preimero van a pasar por el videoclub. Cuando terminan de ahi, se van a la casa de los Cullen. Él para la moto al lado de Alice, Jane, Seth y Anthony. Como Anthony les vuelve a pedir que le dejen subirse a la moto. Edward le deja y se meten en el garage para aparcarla, de mientras las chicas se meten dentro de la casa donde se encuentran a Esme y se la presentan a Jane. Esme les dice que se va a comprar unas cosas que faltan para la cena.

Ella se va y entra Anthony al cual le preguntan por su padre y el les responde- Hablando con la abuelita fuera

A los 5 minutos entra Edward y le deja las pelis y las palomitas que habian cogido del videoclub en la mesa.

-bueno aqui os dejo esto, de mientras me voy a duchar

-puedo bañarme contigo papi?

-claro!

Edward lo coge en brazos y le guiña un ojo a Bella. Las chicas estan sentadas en el sofa con todo preparado cuando se oye como se abre una puerta y a Edward gritar:

-¡¡¡ANHONY!!!

* * *

bueno esto es el capitulo 14

la verdad es que el capitulo siguiente es mejor, con esto de las navidades no he tenido tiempo

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!

y aqui os dejo una parte del siguiente capitulo:

_-a ver que pasa siga esto...-dice Edward seductoramente_

.

_-no paro de pensar la razon por la que estas haciendo esto_

_._

_-porque has echo eso??_

_-porque os veais muy monos los dos durmiendo asi_


	16. declaracion

(los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me aburro y hago historias con ellos xD)

**CAPITULO 15: **declaracion

De repente al salon llega Anthony vestido solo con los calzoncillos y corriendo para esconderse entre unos cojines. Al poco llega Edward vestido con los boxes que pone por detrás "MUERDEME" y poniéndose en el camino los pantalones. Cuando llega al salón pregunta:

-¿habeis visto a Anthony?

Las chicas le señalan los cojines. Edward se acerca a los cojines y ve a Anthony escondido, entonces lo coge y se lo pone en el hombro y se vuelve a ir arriba con Anthony protestando y riendo a la vez. Al rato bajan los dos vestidos y riéndose.

Ponen una película para que la puedan ver también los niños. La película es la de "PETER PAN" (la versión esa que son personas de verdad y no dibujos xD). Se sientan Bella, Edward, Jane y Alice en el sofá. Anthony y Seth en los sillones.

Cuando la película lleva como 10 minutos, Jane empieza a intentar coquetear con Edward. Alice se da cuenta de los intentos de coqueteo hacia su hermano, pero Bella no se da cuanta hasta que Edward le dice al oído:

-la pesada de tu prima esta intentando coquete ar conmigo. Pero no te preocupes porque no le estoy haciendo caso

-vale, sabes en verdad esto me lo imaginaba, porque conozco mucho a mi prima

-a ver que pasa si hago esto…-dijo Edward seductoramente

En ese momento Edward le da un beso en el cuello a Bella y ella se remueve, Edward le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le dice al oído que se apoye en su hombro o en su pecho. Alice se esta fijando en las reacciones de Jane. Al terminar la peli Anthony empieza a decir:

-yo quiero volar igual que Peter Pan

-eso lo veo un poco difícil- le responde Edward

-¿ya se a acabado la película?-dice Esme que había entrado en el salón

Todos se giran hacia Esme y Bella le pregunta:

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-hace como 10 minutos mas o menos, pero estabais todos muy entretenidos viendo la película. La cena estará dentro de 15 minutos.

Mientras Esme acaba la cena, Edward esta jugando con Anthony y Seth subiéndolos al aire haciendo que vuelan como PETER PAN. Bella, Alice y Jane están hablando sobre que película van a ver después. Cuando Esme termina la cena se sientan todos en la mese. Esme en una esquina, Seth y Anthony cada uno a cada lado de ella. Al lado de Anthony va Edward, enfrente de él va Bella, al lado de Edward va Alice, y al lado de Bella va Jane.

Esme esta pendiente de los niños, mientras que los otros no paran de echarse miraditas. La cena pasa rápido gracias a las bromas de Edward. Al terminar la cena vuelven al salón a ver un poco la tele, luego Esme al acabar el programa acuesta a Seth y Anthony. Los demás ponen la película de miedo y se sientan en el sofá tal y como estaban antes. Esme les avisa de que se va al hospital para hacerle compañía a Carlisle.

En los sustos Bella se escondia en el hombro de Edward, Jane estaba cogida de la mano de Edward y de Alice. Antes de que se terminara la película habían llegado Esme y Carlisle pero se habían ido a dormir directamente.

Al terminar la peli las chicas se van a la habitación de Alice y Edward a la suya. Por la noche de madrugada Bella sigue sin poder dormirse, entonces baja a por un vaso de agua y se sienta en el sofá.

BPOV: (jeje esto es para los que querían algo de pov xD)

Sigo sin entender porque Edward esta haciendo todo esto. Los recuerdos de esta tarde no se me van de la cabeza.

_Al llegar al videoclub él me dijo:_

_-cogete la pelicula que quieras, ya que seguramente Alice os hara quedaros a dormir y si no es ella es mi madre jaja_

_-esta bien_

_-bueno voy a buscar una peli que queria Alice y otra que quiere Anthony, y despues de que tu cojas una nos vamos._

_-ok_

_Él se va y yo me quedo mirando las peliculas estoy intentando decidirme entre dos peliculas (estas no las pongo porque no se me ocurre ahora ninguna) cuando siento que hay alguien detras mio y me dice al oido:_

_-puedes llevarte las dos porque por lo visto no sabes cual elegir_

_-no dejalo_

_-te lo digo enserio, ¿que clase de novio seria si te dejo sin la otra pelicula?_

_Habia oido bien o habia sido mi imaginacion, mientras yo repasaba sus palabras en mi mente él me coge las peliculas y se va riendose a pagar y depaso compra las palomitas y los gusanitos. Volvemos a la moto otra vez. _

_-bien, ahora cogete tal y como ibamos antes._

_Le hago caso y lo hago. Creo que voy a pillarle el gusto a esto de ir en moto....._

Aun sigo pensando esas palabras que me dijo en el videoclub..... pero lo del parque tampoco se me va de la cabeza.

_Despues de que Edward hablara con mi hermano, se acerca a mi y me dice:_

_-bueno cariño, ¿nos vamos ya de mientras ellas llegan?_

_-vale.... bueno luego nos vemos alli chicas, adios Anthony, adios Seth._

_-hermanito acuerdate de ir a por las pelis!!_

_-si tranquila, seguramente llegaremos antes que vosotros a casa. Bueno vamos que al final no nos vamos de aqui._

_Mientras nos estabamos llendo el me coge de la mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, cuando hizo eso senti una corriente electrica que hizo que me diera un escalofrio. Cuando ya estabamos delante de la moto me dice:_

_- ven sube, y por cierto cogete a mi cintura que iras mas comoda y ademas vamos a pasar por al lado de tu prima._

La verdad es que se iba muy bien en la moto de esa manera.....

FIN BPOV

Edward que tampoco se podia dormir y como habia oido la puerta de la habitacion de su hermana, baja para ver quien es y al encontrarse con Bella, decide averiguar que le pasa. Se acerca por detras del sofa sigilosamente. Cuando ya esta justo detras le da una especia de abrazo. Ella se asusta y casi pega un grito pero él le tapa la boca con la mano y le dice:

-tranquila que soy yo- se aparta y se sienta al lado de ella.

-me has dado un susto de muerte

-lo siento... y..¿ esque no te puedes dormir?

-no

-y eso?

-no paro de pensar la razon por la que estas haciendo esto

-pues para empezar porque me cae mal tu prima, la segunda porque se que estas enamorada de mi y tercera y es la que mas me cuesta decir es porquecreo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Bella se queda en estado de shock por los motivos que le ha dicho. Él se empieza a acostar en el sofa y le dice a ella que se ponga asi tambien recostada contra su pecho. Ella le hace caso. Edward de repente le pregunta:

-¿que harias tu si las cosas sucedieran a la inversa?

-nose, probablemente lo mismo que tu.

-pues entonces te avisare si necesito que me hagas ese favor

Al poco rato los dos se quedan dormidos. Al dia siguiente por la mañana los primeros en levantarse son Esme y Carlisle. Al pasar por el salon se encuentran a Edward y a Bella durmiendo en el sofa (para que sepais como estan acostados yo lo he sacado de una serie la de the oc aqui os pongo el enlace y en 2:10 a 2:16 hay sale eso http:// www. youtube. com/ watch? v=l4Oqc3YP-IA pero estan vestidos con el pijama xD). Esme sube corriendo a su habitacion y baja con una camara de fotos, les hace una foto y luego despierta a Bella, que al darse cuenta de como a dormido se ruboriza y Esme se rie.

-bien ahora toca lo mas dificil, despertar a Edward.

Entre las dos consiguen despertarlos. Edward y Bella se suben corriendo a cambiarse. Cuando baja Edward se encuentra a sus padres viendo la foto y le dice a Esme:

-por que has hecho eso??

-porque os veiais muy monos los dos durmiendo asi

Alice que acababa de bajar y nadie se habia dado cuenta, pregunta con curiosidad:

-¿como estaban dormidos?

-nada, no habua nadie aqui durmiendo juntos.- le contesta Edward enfadado

-a mi no me engañais, yo lo se todo.

-no me digas, pues si lo sabes todo para que preguntas?

-porque justo eso no lo se

-pues te fastidias

-terminare averiguandolo

-pues cuando lo consigas ya lo sabras pero de momento si no te importa me voy a desayunar

-bufff a veces como hermano eres insoportable

-me alegro...¿no es asi como se tratan los hermanos?, ademas ya sabes que en el fondo te quiero,muy en el fondo pero te quiero

Esme que ya estaba acostumbrada a como se trataban ellos dos no les dice nada. Carlisle se va al hospital. A los 5 minutos bajan Bella y Jane.

-por que habeis tardado tanto?-les pregunta Alice porque aun no sabe el secreto que tiene su madre y su hermano

-porque nos hemos puesto a hablar

-pero que os a dado a todos por dejarme fuera de los secretos?

-que secretos- pregunta Jane con curiosidad

-pues mi madre y el capullo de mi hermano tienen uno de algo de que dos personas estaban muy monos durmiendo juntos y ahora vosotras que no me habeis avisado.

Bella se ruboriza cuando Alice a dicho lo de dormir juntos y dice:

-no te preocupes lo unico que estabamos diciendo era que tu armario es muy grande

-aaaa... vale, pero ¿a que mola mi armario?

-pues ya ves, el mio es muy pequeño-le contesta Jane

- a mi me costo mucho-le responde una sonriente Alice

-solo poner su carita de perro mojado.- le contesta Edward con un poco de burla

-pues me tienes que enseñar a hacer esa cara

-claro!

Esme le dice a Bella que ella llevara a Seth al colegio ya que esta al lado de la guardaria donde va a meter a Anthony.

Al terminar de desayunar se van al garage y Alice le pregunta:

-vas a ir en moto?

-no, voy a coger el coche, porque somos muchas personas.

Jane flipa cuando ve que hay un VOLVO C30, un ASTON MARTIN V12 VANQUISH, un AUDI A3 y la moto de Edward. Todos se meten en el volvo. Jane dice:

-dios cuantos coches teneis

-si, esque a mi hermano le gusta coleccionar coches

-si, son mi pasion- dice Edward

-al igual que las chicas, aunque ya has sentado cabeza

-y eso?- pregunta Jane con curiosidad

-pues que antes era un mujeriego, el chico playboy del instituto pero desde que esta con Bella ya no lo es.

-pues si te ha hecho cambiar mi prima.

-bueno vamos a dejar de hablar de mi o os vais andando-les avisa Edward

-vale ya no hablamos de ti

-eso espero porque sabes que soy capaz de dejarte a mitad de camino

-pero no creo que lo haga.- le dice Jane a Alice

-si que lo es, porque ya me lo ha hecho una vez.

Llegan al instituto y Jane se va a su casa que estaba cerca de alli. Edward le coge de la mano a Bella y entrelaza sus dedos y las acompaña a clase.

-y eso que nos has acompañado a clase?- le pregunta Alice

-pues eso eslo que hace un buen novio ¿no?

-si, pero se ha quedado todo el instituto mirando

-ya me he dado cuenta, me he puesto muy nerviosa

-aaa por eso me has apretado la mano?

-si, pero aun sigo nerviosa

-bueno me voy a mi clase, y no estes nerviosa que eso no es bueno

Y dicho esto Edward le da un beso rapido a Bella y se va corriendo dejando a las dos sin palabras.

-oye ¿sabes que es lo que le pasa a tu hermano?

-la verdad esque no

Cuando se termina la clase, al salir el profesor se ve a Edward en la puerta hablando con un amigo suyo. Él deja de hablar con el chaval y va a la mesa donde estan Alice y Bella.

Los de la clase estan soprendidos de que este Edward alli.

-hola chicas-les dice cuando esta al lado de la mesa

-que haces aqui?

-bueno como estamos todo el rato diciendo que que hago. Pues vengo aqui por si os acompañaba a la siguiente clase

-y desde cuando te apetece hacer eso?

-desde hoy, por lo menos hasta que me canse y porque supuestamente soy el novio de Bella, ademas tengo que hablar con ella pero sin ti delante

-porque no lo puedes decir delante mia??

porque son cosas de novios, osease privado.

* * *

bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo 15

lo iba a subir antes pero mi querida madre me castigo 2 dias sin ordenador ¬¬

jejeje

por cierto lo de los boxes esos que he puesto que lleva Edward son los mismos que le regalaron a Robert en una entrevista en el show de Ellendegeneres o algo asi jejeje

aqui os dejo un adelanto del siguiente:

_- no me digas que tienes 16 años?_

_._

_-que haceis las dos aqui alejadas?- les dice Rosalie _

_._

_-no te preocupes que pase lo que pase te llevare de vuelta a tu casa-le dice Edward para tranquilizarla_

dejen reviews

antes de que se me olvide.. si tardo un poco en actulizar es porque estoy haciendo otra historia que subire el capitulo mañana porque ahora mismo son las 3:57 am y yo en el ordenador como se entere mi madre la he cagado porque me volvera a castigar jjeje

me falta el titulo de la otra historia y cuando se me ocurra lo subire xD

ESPERO QUE OS LO HAYAIS PASADO DE MARAVILLA ESTAS NAVIDADES Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!


	17. declaracion II

**(los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos sobretodo en las clases del instituto xD)**

**Capitulo 16: **Charla con la sexologa

Pero justo en ese momento entra un profesor, que al ver a Edward se rie y le dice:

-haciendo novillos señor Pattinson?

Edward se da la vuelta y al ver al profesor le contesta-no, ahora me ire a mi clase, pero no ha venido el profesor

-pues como tu eres tan buen estudiante hoy me serviras de gran ayuda

-mejor me voy a mi clase,a hacer algo -le dice Edward mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. Todos los de la clase estan mirando la escena esa sin saber que decir. Las chicas se estan preguntando porque el profesor lo llama por el apellido del actor de la pelicula "crepúsculo" y no por el suyo.

-no se preocupe señor Pattinson, porque de todos modos te iba a buscar para que me ayudaras

-aaa... ¿vale?

-bien, vamos a empezar señor Pattinson sientese aqui a mi lado

-ahora voy. ¿Puedo ir al menos a coger mi mochila?

-si, pero no tarde demasiado

Al salir Edward, todos empiezan a reirse y el profesor los manda callar. Alice y Bella empiezan a hablar de porque le llama de esa manera y deciden preguntarselo cuando vuelva. Al poco llega profesor le habia preparado una silla y una mesa al lado de Bella. Él se sienta y Bella le pregunta:

-¿porque te llama Pattinson?

-porque cuando llego nuevo le gaste una broma, nos dijo que nos presentaramos y yo le dije que me llamaba Robert Pattinson

-jajaja entonces ¿como te llamo?

-como tu quieras

El profesor empieza a hablar de lo que van a hacer en clase.

-bueno hoy tendreis una charla sobre el sexo, y luego haremos un proyecto sobre la maternidad y la paternidad.

Cuando entra la sexologa Edward piensa que la conoce de algo, pero no sabe de que.

-bueno esta es Irina la sexologa, que les va a dar la charla sobre el sexo. Ahora que se presente y yo estare aqui para que pueda controlaros y no pase nada malo

-bien, pues tal y como ha dicho el profesor me llamo Irina, hoy os voy a dar una charla sobre el sexo y despues haremos un cuestionario que sera anonimo. Y dentro de unos dias hareis un proyecto sobre la maternidad y la paternidad- de repente se fija en Edward y le dice- ¿no me digas que tienes 16 años?

-la edad es solo un numero, nena, ¿cuantos tienes tu 40? (jejeje me encanto esta frase cuando la dijo Taylor en luna nueva que la he puesto aqui xD)- le responde Edward divertido

Todos se empiezan a reir y el profesor cuando los calma Irina vuelve a hablar.-pues no tengo 40 años, joder en la que me he metido

-pero de que hablas, no nos ibas a dar una charla sobre el sexo, señor Banner puedo irme a mi clase, porque no me apetece escuchar una charla sobre el sexo de una mujer que creo que encima es virgen- todos se vuelven a reir, pero el profesor le contesta:

-lo siento señor Pattinson pero tendra que quedarse aqui

-pero él no es de esta clase?- pregunta Irina nerviosa

-no, él esta en el ultimo curso

-entonces tiene 18?

-no tengo ni 16, ni 18 tengo 19 años!- les responde un enfadado Edward

-buff menos mal- responde una mas calmada Irina

-por?que pasa que te querias liar conmigo?

-no me queria liar contigo

Bella le dice al oido a Edward- ha sido uno de tus lios?

-la verdad esque no lo se- le responde Edward

-bueno dejemos esto aqui y sigamos con la charla.

Irina sigue con la charla pero Edward se aburre y la interrumpe

-mmmm..... ¿Irina?

-dime

-¿tu eres virgen?

-¡¿SEÑOR PATTINSON!?

-¿Pattinson? jaja mas quisieras, y bueno como ves no tge voy a responder a la pregunta

-pero yo lo quiero saber y yo te digo si soy o no

-no hace falta que me lo digas, porque ya lo se.

-como lo sabes?

-sabiendolo

-mmmm.... pues no es justo, porque tu lo sabes y yo no

Alice que estaba cansada de tanta discusion entre ellos dos dice- Edward que es uno de tus lios- Irina se ruboriza y Edward contesta:

-que dices?a ver, que dia de que mes nos liamos?

-buff no vas a parar hasta que te lo diga?

-no

-esta bien, fue hace 2 o 3 meses en una fiesta

-aaaaa..... vale..... con razon no me acuerdo

-pero como no te vas a acordar

-sencillamente y resumiendo porque hace 2 o 3 meses se lio con 10 chicas diferentes- le dice una Alice ya cansada

-pues que cabron

-ey, que no se puede insultar al alumno!

-si, pero tu eres como mi ex

-aa eso es diferente

Todos se rien, pero el profesor otra vez los manda callar

-sigamos con la charla y a ver si no tenemos ninguna interrupcion mas

Irina sigue con la charla y Bella le dice al oido a Edward- no la interrumpas mas, por favor, que no quiero que esta charla dure mucho

-vale pero esque me aburro mucho

-aguanta un poco

-esta bien... pero porque me lo dices tu con esa voz tan sexy

Bella se ruboriza y él le da un pequeño beso. Como Edward se aburre mucho saca un rotulador y le empieza a dibujar un graffiti en la mano, Alice ve lo que esta haciendo y le dice a Bella- dejale que te pinte la mano asi se entretiene. (esto me sono como si le hablaran de un niño pequeño, aunque en esta historia Edward tiene un caracter parecido al de Emmett pero no mucho)

Edward termina escribiendole T.Q.M., Irina les esta repartiendo el formulario para que lo hagan, cuando pasa donde estan Alice, Bella y Edward sentados ve el graffiti y se pone un poco celosa. Rellenan el formulario y se lo dan. A los 5 minutos suena el timbre y Edward se va corriendo.

Alice le mira el graffiti y le dice- que bonito mi hermano te ha escrito "te quiero mucho"

-yo mas bien creo que pone "te quiero matar"

-nose luego se lo preguntamos.

Despues de 2 clases mas llega la hora del almuerzo y estan en la cafeteria, Alice le pregunta a Angela y Rosalie cual de las dos cosas significa y ellas le contestan la de "te quiero mucho". Alice ve a lo lejos a Edward, lo llama y él se acerca, abraza por detras a Bella y le pregunta a Alice:

-que te pasa Alice?

-que significa lo que le has escrito?

-jaja significa "te quiero matar"

Alice se enfada y le va a empezar a gritar pero él le dice al oido a Bella antes de salir corriendo- En verdad significa....-cuando ya esta casi fuera de la cafeteria le grita- "TE QUIERO MUCHO"

Todos se giran en direccion a Edward el cual a desaparecido por la puerta y luego miran a Bella. Ella se ruboriza, Alice la coge y la sienta y le dice- ¿que te traes con mi hermano?

-nada, pero de todos modos tengo que hablar contigo seriamente

-a ver dime

-en un sitio mas privado

-esta bien, ven

Bella y Alice se levantann y se van fuera de la cafeteria y cuando estan en un rinconcito en el patio , Bella empieza a decir:

-me puedes decir como sabe Edward que estoy enamorada de él??-le dice una enfadada Bella

-lo siento pero estabamos discutiendo y se me escapo

-porque ayer me dijo que lo sabia

-¿en que momento te lo dijo?

-por la noche

-que parte si yo estaba todo el rato contigo y con tu prima?

-pues veras te lo voy a contar, pero no quiero interrupciones, entendido?-Alice asiente con la cabeza y Bella continua- pues como no me podia dormir, melevante a por un vaso de agua, y me sente en el sofa. Me quede pensando el porque del comportamiento de tu hermano y de repente siento unos brazos,del susto casi grito, pero él me tapo la boca y me dijo que era él, se sento a mi lado, hablamos y nos dormimos.

-asi que erais vosotros los que habian dormido juntos y la razon del secreto de mi hermano y mi madre

-si

Alice empieza a dar saltitos y empieza a decir- eso significa que mi hermano se esta enamorando de ti o lo que ya supongo es que ya lo esta

-no digas tonterias

-Edward es Edward, el chico playboy que le gusta el sexo sin obligaciones hasta que se fijo en ti

-que dices!!conozco a tu hermano y se que no va a cambiar

-hazme caso, conozco a mi hermano mejor incluso que mi madre y se que esta cambiando. Por ejemplo no ha salido con mas de 2 chicas en el ultimo mes

En ese momento llega Rosalie-¿que os pasa que estais aqui alejadas?

-le decia a Bella que mi hermano se esta enamorando de ella

-pero yo pienso que no

-Bella...¿tu no crees que Edward puede cambiar?- le dice Rosalie

-Es Edward, Rose, él solo busca sexo. No quiere obigaciones ni comprometerse sentimentalmente

-Es posible que se enamore y cambie- le contesta una sonriente Alice aunque un poco triste

-nose

En eso suena el timbre y Bella les dice que mejor que se vayan a clase. Rosalie y Alice van hablando de cosas de la moda mientras que Bella va distraida pensando en todo lo que ha pasado con Edward. Estan llegando a clase cuando alguien le coge del hombro y la para, Alice que iba delante junto con Rosalie al cerrar la puerta ve que es Edward. Bella se queda en shock y le pregunta:

-que haces?

-pues que queria hablar contigo

-de que quieres hablar?

-pues de algo muy importante, pero aqui no, ven a un lugar mas tranquilo

-vale, adonde quieres ir?

Edward no le dice y la lleva hasta el volvo, le abre la puerta y cuando ya estab dentro conduce en direccion a la montaña.

-porque me traes aqui?- le pregunta una vez que ha parado el coche

-porque este es un sitio tranquilo donde no nos va a molestar nadie

-porque tan lejos?

-no te preocupes, que pase lo que pase te llevare de vuelta a tu casa- le dice Edward para tranquilizarla

-esta bien

-bien, pues sigueme, que no creo que te acuerdes del camino.

Edward empieza a andar y Bella le sigue, andan durante 5 o 10 minutos mas y el le dice que hay que escalar pero que le va a ayudar. Cuando por fin llegan arriba él se sienta sobre una roca y se queda mirando las vistas. Bella se le acerca y le dice:

-bien, de que me quieres hablar?

-lo que pasa esque nose como empezar....

-esta bien, pero no te preocupes que no te voy a morder, ni a matar ni nada.

-bueno esta bien, esto es mejor soltarlo todo de golpe. Pues que en lo que llevamos de mañana y ayer por la noche estuve pensando en lo que te dije y me parece que me he enamorado de ti, pero nose como explicar lo que pasa, esque todo el rato quiero protegerte, y a veces me he puesto celoso de algunos de tus amigos, dios como me esta costando... bueno despues de que me fuese corriendo de la cafeteria he hablado con Jasper, con Emmett incluso he llamado a mi madre y los tres me han dicho que estoy enamorado, bueno y ahora me puedes decir ¿por que lloras?

Bella no se habia dado cuenta pero se habia puesto a llorar, él le dice que se acerque más y la sienta en su regazo, ella le dice:

-yo tambien te quiero y siento cosas que no he sentido por nadie....

Edward no la deja terminar porque la empieza a besar. Cuando se separan y él le contesta:

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-claro que si Eddie!

-mmm.... no me gusta que me llamen Eddie pero esque de tus labios suena sexy. Asi que llamame como quieras

* * *

bueno aqui os dejo otro capitulo mas

el siguiente capitulo se llama: "Bella ¿tu me quieres?"

este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personas que lo leen, que se toman la molestia dejando sus reviews

despues de esto me queda un capitulo que es el ultimo que tengo hecho y solo queda pasarlo al ordenador

solo me queda que me venga mas inspiracion y continuo la historia, porque solo me viene para la otra historia, la cual tengo hecho el 2º capitulo que subire hoy o mañana.

ahora estoy haciendo el 3º xD


	18. Bella ¿tu me quieres?

(los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me invento historias con ellos)

lean la nota de abajo xD

* * *

**Capitulo 17:** Bella ¿tu me quieres?

Se vuelven a besar y despues se quedan mirando las vistas y disfrutando de la compañia. Cuando ya llevan un rato deciden marcharse. Bajando de la montaña van cogidos de la mano con los dedos entrelazados. Llegan al coche se meten y Edward conduce dirrecion al instituto. Llegan justo cuando toca al timbre avisando de que ha terminado la clase, aunque aun les queda 1 hora mas de clase. Edward la acompaña a clase y justo en ese momento sale el profesor y le dice:

-de donde viene señorita?

-me encontraba mal y estaba fuera para que me diera el aire

-eso es verdad, porque se a tomado un Tylenol-dice Edward

-nose,nose podria haber entrado en clase

-se, pero meterte en una clase llena de atontados, pues se pondria peor

-tu no deberias estar en clase?- le contesta el profesor secamente

-si, pero como me aburria y encima me han echado pues estoy aqui acompañandola

-bien por usted, bueno que sepas que tiene falta señorita

-venga profe quitasela, si ella nunca falta, solo ha sido por que estaba mala- le empieza a decir Edward que esta pensando _mierda le podia haber tocado una profesora, seria mas facil...._

-ya veremos, ale cada uno a su clase- les ordena el profesor

-si señro- le dice Edward imitando un saludo militar

El profesor se va rodando los ojos y Alice sale corriendo de la clase hacia ellos diciendo- ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAIS LOS DOS!?

-pues que se encontraba mal y la he acompañado a que le den una pastilla y luego hemos estado en el aparcamiento hasta que se le pasase. ¿contenta?

-no del todo

-bueno me voy a mi clase. Adios

-ADIOS- le contestan las dos a la vez

-bien vamos dentro y hablamos , porque no me creo nada de lo que él ha dicho- le die Alice

Las dos entran y se sientan en sus sitios. Alice mira a Bella poniendo su carita de perro mojado y le dice- Bella ¿tu me quieres?

-pues claro

-¿pero cuanto me quieres?

-mucho

-pues entonces cuentame todo con todos pero todos los detalles

-esta bien....

Bella le empieza a contar todo con todos los detalles. Alice se pone a dar saltitos y la profesora les dice- ¡BELLA Y ALICE A LA CALLE!

El resto de la clase se rie. Bella y Alice salen de la clase riendose aunque Alice sigue dando saltitos y le entra una idea.

-¡ven! vamos a dar una vuelta por el piso de arriba

-¿para que quieres ir al piso de arriba?

-para ver si tenemos suerte y a mi hermano lo han echado de clase

Suben las escaleras, pero en el pasillo no esta Edward, sino un chaval apoyado en la pared

-que pena no esta mi hermano

-quien es tu hermano?- le pregunta el chaval con curiosidad

-Edward Cullen

-pues no tardara mucho en salir

-como lo sabes?- le pregunta Bella

-porquedesde hace un rato se oye jaleo en su clase

Y justo en ese momento se oye un ruido muy fuerte, a Edward gritar y luego a la profesora tambien gritando. En eso sale Edward de la clase pegando un portazo.

-veis os lo dije ¡Edward!¿porque te han echado hoy?

-porque casi le doy a uno con la silla- se fija en que estan Alice y Bella-y vosotras ¿que narices haceis aqui?

-pues que hemos subido para ver si te veiamos ya que nos han echado de clase

y porque os han echado?

-porque... se lo he contado y se ha puesto a dar saltitos

-por esa chorrada os han echado de clase?- les dice divertido el chaval

-pues si y a ti?- le dice una enfadada Alice

-por molestar jaja....esque me aburria y no paraba de tirar bolas de papel y eso.

-jajaja y aqui no te aburres?

-no porque me entretengo con Edward

-bueno yo me voy a casa, vosotras os venir?-dice Edward

- no tenemos las mochilas- le responde Bella

-no pasa nada vamos, adios Robert hasta otro dia que nos echen jaja-Edward, Alice y Bella se van hacia la clase de ellas, Edward les dice-¿donde os sentais?

-en la 2º fila, en medio- le responde Alice

Edward toca a la puesta y la abre-¿puedo coger esas dos mochilas de alli?-señala las mochilas de ellas

-no puedes

-ey que a mi me da igual si me das perimso como su no me lo das las voy a coger igualmente

-no sera capaz

-que no? poneme a prueba- Edward entra y coge las mochilas se vuelve a la puerta y le dice a la profesora- Adios, ves si que era capaz- y cierra la puerta con un portazo

Alice se empieza a reir, mientras Edward se esta llendo con las dos mochilas mas la suya. En el coche van callados y Alice aburrida le pregunta- ¿cuando conociste a Robert?

-la verdad esque hace mucho, nos encontramos mucho en el pasillo

-y esta vez porque te echaron?

-porque he empezado a insultarme con uno, hasta que me he cansado y me he levantando, llendo hacia el he tirado 2 mesas y 2 sillas, justo cuando llegue a él cogiendo una silla la profesora ha empezado a gritarme y me ha echado de clase, seguramente me expulsaran 1 ó 2 dias

-a quien se le ocurre....-piensa a Bella en voz alta

-pues a mi

-bueno no os peleis , mas bien pensamos en lo que vamos a hacer

-lo 1º de todo comer, y despues voy a esperar la llamada del director para que no lo coja ni Carlisle ni Esme.

-Vale... pues nada estaremos haciendote compañia y asi Bella ve como imitas la voz de papa

-vale

Nada mas llegar se ponen a comer, y luego se van a ver la tele. Edward se queda dormido en una postura extraña en el sillon. Cuando suena el telefono y del susto se cae. Alice se lo pasa corriendo y Edward pone el altavoz. Y contesta imitando perfectamente la voz de Carlisle

-¿hola?

-buenas Sr. Cullen, soy el director del instituto de sus hijos

-que ha echo Edward esta vez?

-pues vera, segun como me ha contado la profesor, se a insultado con un compañero y luego se ha levantado y a cogido una silla con las intenciones de pegarle

-¡que ha echo que! Se las va a ver conmigo, yo no lo educo para que haga este tipo de cosas....¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!- Alice y Bella veian todo lo que hacia Edward, Bella estaba sorprendida de lo bien que lo hacia. Edward se levanto del sillon y se aleja y dice con su voz

-dime papa-y volviendo a imitar la voz de Carlisle dice- SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE LE IBAS A DAR CON UNA SILLA A UN COMPAÑERO TUYO-volviendo a su voz-esque me a sacado de mis casillas, ademas no iba a dejar que insultara a Alice.-y otra vez con la voz de CArlisle- ME DA IGUAL ESO NO SE PUEDE HACER, YA ESTAS DEJANDO EN ESTE INSTANTE LAS LLAVES DE TU MOTO Y DE TU COCHE EL CUAL SOLO UTILIZARAS PARA IR AL INSTITUTO

tranquilicese, bien le quiero decir que vamos a expulsar a su hijo un mes y medio del instituto.

-claro, no se preocupe que le voy a echar una bronca ahora cuando vuelva de dejar las llaves, a sido un gusto hablar con usted Sr. director

-gracias Carlisle, esperemos que esto no vuelva a pasar.

-no se preocupe que no pasara bueno le cuelgo que me tengo que ir al hospital- Y Edward le da al boton de colgar.

Alice le dice que bonita actuacion y él le da las gracias. Bella no sabia que Edward pudiese imitar tan bien la voz de su padre le dice-sabes deberias ser actor, ahora mismo me has recordado Golum de la pelicula del señor de los anillos

-¡¿QUE!? yo no soy tan feo

-no lo decia por eso, lo decia porque parecia que tenias dos personalidades como él

-aaaaaa...... vale!

* * *

bien como he tardado en subir el capitulo porque no se me ocurria nada

he echo asi corto, y ahora si escriben algun review por ejemplo que lo hagan como minimo 2 personas, subo el siguiente capitulo

que sera mas largo,

ademas de que sera en pov's porque solamente ese se me ocurria de esa manera y seguramente algunos mas seran asi, a no ser que vuelva a escribirlos como lo estaba haciando, pero supongo que se quedara en pov's

un adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

_-papi yo quero ese de ahi_

_-esta bien, pues ese sera._

_._

_-bfff odio que desconfies de mi joder_

_-y crees que a mi me gusta esta situacion, siempre te doy mi confianza y vuelves a hacerlo...._

**dejen reviews **

bien y para los que se lean mi otra historia, les aviso de que voy a subir ahora un capitulo


	19. celos y accidente

(los personajes no me pertenen solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)

este capitulo va dedicado a mi amigo Sergi que ahora no me acuerdo como se llama en el fanfiction que me ayudo a hacer este capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 18:**

**BPOV:**

Ya llevaba 1 mes saliendo con Edward. Hemos tenido nuestros mas y nuestros menos, pero hemos seguido adelante. Aun nose como Carlisle no le a pillado aun. Edward se la pasa dando vueltaspor Forks, paseando por la montaña o en el gimnasio para que sus padres crean que esta en el instituto. En verdad no me fio mucho de haga eso de verdad y no se vaya por ahi buscando con quien acostarse, ya que conmigo no tiene sexo, y él que esta acostumbrado no me extraña que se hubiese ido por ahi. Cada vez me llevo mejor con Anthony. La verdad es un niño adorable.

Hoy he quedado con él para irnos Seth,Anthony, él y yo a la feria. Asi que aqui estoy esperandolo a que venga a por mi y mi hermano. Seth no para de decir que quiere montarse en muchas cosas, pero conociendolo seguro que no se subira en muchas. Justo a las 5 pm se oye el coche y a Seth gritando-¡ya estan aqui!- buff en verdad me espera una larga tarde. Nada mas abrir la puerta mi querido hermano se ha ido disparado y se a metido dentro del coche y puesto el cinturon antes de que yo cerrara la puerta.

Al entrar Edward me saluda dandome un casto beso, y Anthony con un-¡hola mami!-jeje eso me hace mucha gracia cada vez que me lo dice, pero ya me he acosumbrado.

Justo al llegar a la feria Seth y Anthony salen del coche corriendo, pero Edward los detiene justo a tiempo antes de que se fueran y se perdieran.

-bien chicos, aqui no quiero que ninguno se separe de Bella o de mi, ¿vale?

-si!!-le contestan los dos

-bien y ahora a divertirse!

Edward lleva de la mano a Anthony, y a mi de la otra, mientras yo voy con Seth enla otra mano. Nos paramos en un puesto que habian muchos peluches y para conseguirlos tenias que lanzar tres dardos y que estos se clavaran dentro de tres circulos. Anthony le dice a Edward.

-papi, quero ese peluche

-esta bien

Edward tira los dardos pero falla uno. Pero lo vuelve a intentar y lo consigue coge a Anthony en brazos y le pregunta cual es

-papi, quero ese de ahi- y señala un osito de color blanco.

Me encanta cuando Edward se pone asi de fraternal. Se nota que se adoran con tan solo conocerse de un mes mas o menos.

Despues de ese puesto seguimos hasta una atraccion que se llama el ratoncito peleon (es una especia de montaña rusa pero pequeña, que no da miedo solamente hay 2 bajadas). Edward tenia ganas de subir asi que subimos. Anthony se asusto un poco y se agarro del brazo de Edward, jajaja la verdad fue muy divertido.

Seth vio un peluche de Bob Esponja y me dijo si se lo podia conseguir. Pero con la mala punteria que tengo no lo consegui y eso que lo intente 5 veces.... Anthony me miraba y como se canso de esperar, le dijo algo al oido. Él solo asintio y le dijo al hombre que le diese los 3 dardos. Y como él es tan perfecto lo consiguio. Le mire con cara de enfado pero él solo me dio su sonrisa torcida.

Despues de habernos montado en un monton de sitios y que Edward no parase de conseguirles los peluches que querian a Seth y Anthony nos fuimos al McDonald's. Pero antes de salir se paro en otro sitio para conseguir un peluche de un león, que luego me regalo a mi.

En el McDonald's era una tarea dificil hacer que los niños comieran porque se querian ir a los juegos que habian. Ya cuando se fueron a jugar, Edward solto un suspiro.

-bien, Bells te lo has pasado bien?

-claro! sobretodo cuando esa mujer a intentado coquetear contigo y Anthony le a puesto cara rara

-oye! eso no ha tenido gracia, en verdad esa mujer me daba miedo, cuantos años tenia? 50?

-puede ser

En eso se nos acercan unos chavales y empiezan a saludar a Edward, pero hay un niño con ellos que de repente le dice:

-oye, tu no eres ese que salia en una pelicula??....si! de actor porno! (esto le paso a mi amigo un dia que fuimos a la feria, pero una amiga y yo creiamos que iba a decir crepusculo o luna nueva, porque mi amigo es igual que Jacob, y cuando solto eso de actor porno no parabamos de reir)

Cuando le dijo eso Edward se atraganto con la bebida y le contesto- pues no me suena de haber echo una, jejeje - despues se despidio de ellos y yo no paraba de reirme.

Ya despues de un rato de esperar a que ellos volvieran. Edward decidio ir a por ellos. Mientras llegamos al coche para ir a casa nos volvimos a cruzar con esos chavales y el niño le vuelve a decir- ey! actor porno! cuanto tiempo!

-papi, que es un acto pono?

-nada, cosas de mayores

Este dia si que ha sido divertido.

.

.

Bien esta semana estoy un poco mal, porque estoy viendo a Edward fijandose en todas las chicas que pasan cerca. Esta tarde vamos a ir al gimnasio para que le enseñe a Seth y que vea que no va aguantar si lo apunto al gimnasio, pero eso sera despues de ir a por ellos al colegio. Nose que hacer ya..... He hablado con mi madre y me ha dicho que esto son celos.

Edward me dijo que me iba a recoger a las 4: 40 porque mi hermano y Anthony salian a las 5.

Justo cuando llega veo que tambien viene Alice. Al llegar Alice se va a por mi hermano porque me dijo que le hacia ilusion y yo me fui con Edward a por Anthony.

Nada mas ver Anthony a su padre va corriendo hacia él gritando- ¡papi!

La profesora le dice- esperense un momento que tengo que hablar con ustedes

-Bella puedes ir con Tony fuera?

-no hace falta que se vaya o ella no es la madre?- le contesta la profesora sin darme tiempo a mi.

-biologica no es, pero si que es.

-vale... pues Anthony es un niño muy bueno que sabe comportarse, pero cuando un niño le dice algo malo si no se controla le pega o le empuja

-mmmm..... eso seran los genes, porque su padre tambien es asi

-pues deberiais hablar con él, para que no se pelee.

-esta bien, pero que sepa que no lo conozco mucho, ya que lo conoci hace 1 mes y medio diria yo

-si... ya me conto su madre la historia

-me imagino...buenos nos vamos... ha sido un placer hablar con usted

-buff que raro se me hace oirte hablar asi- le digo a Edward

-jaja, pues no te acostumbres porque no lo oiras mucho de mi parte

De repente llega Alice con Seth, la profesora le dice que no puede pasar, pero Alice no la deja terminar.

-bien os dejo a Seth que ha habido una crisis de la moda y me tengo que ir

-vale, ale corre y salva al mundo de la moda- le dice ironicamente Edward

Despues de que la profesora se creyera que Seth era mi hijo, nos fuimos al gimnasio. Edward va a cambiarse y de mientras le espero junto con ellos en la zona de las aparece Edward vestido con una camiseta negra sin mangas que se le pega al cuerpo y unos pantalones de puma. Mientras le enseña a Seth como se hace cada cosa, se va fijando en todas las chicas que habian en el gimnasio.

Pero como no queria montar ninguna pelea aqui me lo estoy guardando todo hasta llegar a casa.

**BIEN AQUI DEJA DE SER EN BPOV Y SERA EN 3º PERSONA**

Al cabo de una hora salen del gimnasio y van a la casa de Bella. Alli Anthony y Seth suben a la habitacion de este último. Cuando cierran la puerta Bella le suelta todo a Edward que estaba en sentado en el sofa.

-COMO SE TE OCURRE IR MIRANDO TODOS LOS CULOS DE TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE VES

-crees que voy por ahi mirando a cualquiera?los celos no llevan a ninguna parte

-no seria la primera vez que me lo haces, las conoces mejor que a mi!- dijo Bella poniendo cara de enfado

-bfff odio que desconfies de mi joder!

-y crees que a mi me gusta esta situacion, siempre te doy mi confianza y vuelves a hacerlo....

-y si yo pensase lo mismo de ti?

-que te jodan! y tu ¿tienes un hijo? si no me comprendes a mi ¿como lo haras con él?. ¡VETE, QUE NO TE QUIERO VER! FUERA DE MI CASA!

Bella se levanta del sofa y se va a la ducha a relajarse y llorar.

Edward sale de la casa pegando un portazo y se mete en el coche y se va haciando que las ruedas suenen por la velocidad. De repente oye unos gimoteos y se da cuenta de que Anthony esta ahi con él y le pregunta:

-¿como te has metido dentro del coche?

-poque os estaba oyendo y me queria esconder aqui poque no os oia

-joder....-intenta frenar pero los frenos no le van y le dice- ven subete a mi regazo

Anthony le hace caso y lo hace. Edward ve que delante hay una pared y es la unica manera de que se pare el coche. Pega a Anthony a él y conduce hacia la pared de manera que choque la parte del copiloto. Justo cuando chocan Edward protege a Anthony y al hacerlo se da en la cabeza y se hace una brecha en la sale ileso , pero empieza a llorar y a decir:

-papi, papi despierta

En eso suena el móvil de él, Anthony lo coge y le da al botoncito verde

-¿hola?

-Anthony que haces con el móvil de tu padre? por que lloras?

-que papi se a pegado con la pare

-¡¿SE HA CHOCADO!?

-si tia Ali, papi no despierta

-donde estais?

-nose

-bueno pues ahora mismo voy hacia alli, no te preocupes

Alice que estaba en casa de Bella, llama a Carlisle y Bella llama a Emmett y Jasper para contarselo todo y que fuesen al gimnasio para ver si lo veian por ahi.

Cuando llega Carlisle se va junto con Alice, Bella y Seth en su coche. Bella le dice que vaya hacia la montaña que a lo mejor estan ahi. Y efectivamente justo en el camino que ya entras al pie de la montaña y no hay mas edificios hay un monton de acercan y el policia que estaba ahi para que no pudiera pasar nadie les dice que no pueden pasar. Carlisle le dice que es medico y entonces le dejan pasar. Cuando se acerca al coche ve a un policia como llamando a alguien y el poli le dice:

-hay un niño dentro pero no quiere salir

-vale, ya me ocupo yo

Carlisle ve que se trata de Anthony y Edward, que al ver a su abuelo Anthony se va con él. Carlisle llama a Alice para que cogiera a Anthony. Cuando llega la ambulancia meten a Edward y Carlisle le pide a Charlie que estaba ahi si podia llevar a las chicas y los niños al hospital o a la casa. Charlie se va corriendo para llevarlos al hospital. Carlisle se va en la ambulancia. Y las chicas llaman a Emmett y Jasper para que se fuesen al hospital.

Cuando llegan se encuentran a Esme. Ahora estan todos en la sala de espera para ver que pasa.

* * *

bien aqui os dejo este capitulo

aun nose cuando subire el proximo, me tiene que venir la inspiracion

aaa... para los que quieran ver a mi amigo hay algun video en el que sale el, que he subido al youtube.

aqui os dejo el link

http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v =f2BH6jpjSiU

http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v =B1l0HcHQt7I

ya subire dos videos mas de él cuando los encuentre xD

y sergi si no me hubieses ayudado con este capitulo no lo podria haber hecho xD jejeje la pelea me gusto como quedo, y con lo otro que me ayudaste saldra mas adelante.


	20. preocupacion

**(los personajes no me pertenen solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)**

**la historia tambien subire los capitulos en otra pagina que es mia, que la hago por aburrimiento y alli hay alguna foto, videos http :// . com /site / thecullen86twilight (sin espacios)**

**en este capitulo va a haber varios povs, jjeje y siento la tardanza, porfavor leer la nota que esta al final del capitulo xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 19:**

**BELLA POV:**

Despues de una hora esperando en la sala de espera, calmando a Anthony y tambien calmandonos nosotros, aparece el médico que lo atiende. Esme nada más verlo se acerca a él y le pregunta:

-¿como esta mi hijo?

-Se encuentra bien, estaba inconsciente y le hemos puesto unos puntos en la ceja. Ahora esta en la habitación que le hemos asignado, no puede tener mucho jaleo y si lo veis un poco atontado es por el calmante que le hemos puesto, ya que estaba muy nervioso

-gracias- le responde una más tranquila Esme

-por cierto, ¿quién es Anthony?-pregunta el médico

-mi sobrino- le responde Alice que ya estaba más relajada

-bien, pues pasa tu 1º solo a la habitación que ha estado preguntando por ti. Y luego te haremos algunas pruebas para ver si estas bien. Recordad que no debe ponerse nervioso

-tranquilo, voy a acompañar a Anthony-se gira hacia los demás mientras el doctor se va- deberiais iros todos a casa y mañana lo veis, hoy necesita descansar

Alice convencio a Bella para que se fuera a casa, con la escusa que si entraba ahora a o mejor se pondria nervioso.

**ANTHONY POV:**

Estaba muy preocupado por mi papi, era lo unico que me quedaba. Mi abuelita me llevo hasta la habitacion de mi papi. Al abrir la puerta me encontre a mi papi con una venda en la cabeza y con los brazos abiertos para darme un abrazo. Fui corriendo hacia él y me subi a la cama con él y lo abraza muy fuerte poniendome a llorar otra vez.

-¿como estas enano?

-bi..en

-venga tranquilizate, que no me pasa nada... anda cuentame cosas

-pues el méico me a dicho que me va a hacer unas puebas, para ver si estoy bien, ¿y tu papi?

-pues estoy un poco cansado y me duele un poco la cabeza del golpe y eso, y ahora que me fijo más deberias irte a dormir

-¡NO! yo me quiero quedar aqui contigo- y me puse a llorar otra vez

-esta bien, veremos que dice el médico, venga tranquilo-me vuelve a abrazar y luego me sienta en su regazo.- Por cierto ¿quién hay fuera esperando?

-La abuelita y el abuelito

-¿solo ellos?

-si, poque mami, tia Ali, tio Emmy, tio Jazz y Seth se han ido, poque se lo ha dicho la abulita

-aaaaaa.....vale.... anda ve a buscar a la abuelita para que entre y cuando te hagan las pruebas veremos si te puedes quedar a dormir aqui conmigo.

-¡VALE!

Sali corriendo de la habitacion para buscar a mi abuelita, que justamente me la encontre hablanco con el abuelito y con el médico de papá. Me acerque a ellos y tire un poco del pantalon de la abuelita.

-abuelita, dice papi que entes

-claro, ya voy, y tu te vas con el abuelito y con el médico de tu papi para que te hagan las pruebas.- asenti con la cabeza y vi como entraba en la habitacion y a mi me llevaban a otro sitio.

**EDWARD POV:**

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando entro mi madre, que despues de preguntarme como estaba, me pidio explicaciones de porque iba conduciendo tan rápido. Como ella me conocia, no me quedo mas remedio que contarle de mi pelea con Bella la cual no me gustaba acordarme. Cuando termine de contarselo todo me dijo que no me preocupara que ya hablaria con ella, que estaba todo el rato en la sala de espera igual o peor que ella al saber que habia tenido un accidente. Yo aun seguia molesto por lo de la pelea.

Al poco llego Anthony en compañia de Carlisle para darme la noticia de que estaba todo perfectamente y que si se podia quedar a dormir conmigo, mi padre se consiguio llevar a mi madre a casa para que descansara despues de 15 minutos intentando convencerla. Puso a una enfermera en mi habitación por si pasaba algo o necesitaba algo para Anthony ella me lo iba a dar. Anthony se acosto a mi lado y enseguida se durmio, se ve que de tanto llorar le habia entrado sueño.

La enfermera me hacia miraditas que me ponian nervioso, cuando llego Carlisle yo ya estaba demasiado nervioso gracias a la enfermera y sus intentos de coqueteos. Asi que me dio unos calmantes. Y entonces despues de un buen rato me consegui dormir.

**SETH POV:**

Emmett nos llevo en su jeep a casa, mi hermana no paraba de llorar, yo me sentia mal de verla asi. Nada más llegar a casa se fue corriendo a su habitacion sin hacer caso cuando mamá la llamaba. Intentamos entrar y hablar con ella, pero solamente recibimos era los sollozos de su parte, al final decidio mi madre que la dejasemos desahogarse y mañana lo intentaria otra vez. No bajo a cenar y tampoco le abrio la puerta cuando mamá le llevo la cena.

A la mañana siguiente oí un ruido y asome la cabeza un poco sin abrir mucho la puerta. Y vi a mi hermana saliendo a hurtadillas de la suya ya vestida y bajando, la seguí en silencio y vi que cogia una manzana para luego salir por la puerta. No quise decirle nada a mamá y sabia que papá ya se habia ido, asi que me volvi a dormir. Al menos conociendola seguro que habia ido al hospital a ver a Edward.

**BELLA POV:**

Cogi un taxi para dirigirme al hospital. Al llegar me encontre a Carlisle que llevaba comida en una bandeja, seguramente seria de la cafeteria.

-hola Carlisle, ¿como esta Edward?

-bien, ahora mismo esta durmiendo , no ha podido dormir en toda la noche y le he tenido que dar algunos calmantes. Ven acompañame a la habitación asi puedo ir a ver a otros pacientes mientras desayuna Anthony.

-claro

Fuimos hasta su habitación y nos encontramos a Anthony durmiendo abrazado a Edward. Me sente en el sofa que habia ahi en la habitacion. Carlisle se acerco a la cama y comenzo a despertar a Anthony con cuidado de no despertar a Edward, le avisa de que no chille y se bajara despacio y se viniera al sofa conmigo. Vino corriendo hacia mi y me abrazo. Carlisle me dio su comida y me dijo que vendria dentro de un rato.

Mientras Anthoyn desayunaba iba contandome lo que hablo ayer con su padre cuando entro en la habitacion. Cuando se lo llevo Carlisle que me dijo que lo llevaba a casa, para que se cambiara y descansara mejor, me acerque a la cama y me sente en una silla que habia hay al lado. Le cogi la mano y le empece a hablar, me sentia un poco tonta porque no estaba en coma, pero seguro que cuando estuviera despierto me pondria nerviosa.

-siento que hayas tenido el accidente, se que fue por mi culpa, por favor perdoname....-siento como una lagrima se va resbalando por mi mejilla- los celos me estaban comiendo, porque se que tu antes tenias a una chica en tu cama y desde que estas conmigo no has tenido sexo ni nada.... no queria que tuvieras un accidente por culpa de mis celos y mucho menos que lo tuvieras tambien con Anthony. Por favor perdoname.

**EDWARD POV:**

Estuve escuchando todo eso que me dijo, porque lo que ella no sabia era que yo estaba despierto desde el momento en que me cogio la mano.

Cuando ya me canse de esta situación, tampoco tenia ganas de hablar de ese tema, porque me pongo un poco nervioso con solo pesarlo. Asi que decidi dejar de hacerme el dormido, se que ella noto que me estaba "despertando", pero no solto mi mano. Abri los ojos y me encontre a ella intentando taparse algunas lagrimas. Y lo unico que se me ocurrio fue hacer como si no hubiese escuchado nada y hacerme el borde aunque luego a lo mejor me arrepintiese.

-¿que haces aqui?

-pedirte perdon, por lo que ha pasado y por la pelea....-pero la interrumpo para que no continue.

-da igual, ahora no me apetece hablar de eso, asi que si no vas a hablarme de otra cosa, te vas

-esta bien.... esperare a que llegue Carlisle y luego me voy

-vale, haz lo que quieras

Me di la vuelta e intente volver a dormir, pero como no pude me hice el dormido. Bella no solto mi mano y la estuvo acariciando. Me sentia muy mal por tratarla. Oí la puerta, pero me segui haciendo el dormido para saber que iban a hablar. Era mi padre.

-y bien, ¿has conseguido hablar con él?

-no... me ha dicho que no le apetecia hablar y se ha vuelto a dormir.

-no te preocupes, solo esta molesto, ya veras que cuando se le pase,podreis hablar con más tranquilidad.

-eso espero... bueno me voy a mi casa, adios...-solto mi mano y nada mas cerrarse la puerta, mi padre me hablo.

-Edward se que estas despierto y nos has escuchado, asi que ¿me podrias explicar porque no quisiste hablar con ella?

No le hice caso y me segui haciendo el dormido para ver si iban a hablar más, pero termine quedando dormido.

* * *

**aqui os dejo este capitulo....**

**para el siguiente ya tengo algo mas o menos planeado, pero no esta completado.. aunque creo que no tardara tanto como este**

**en la otra historia tengo el capitulo dentro de poco tambien estara terminado**

**luego tengo otra historia que estoy escribiendo porque soñe con ella y a lo mejor la subire pero dentro de mucho porque solo esta el 1º capitulo pero no tiene ningun futuro de momento**

**y otra historia que subire mañana o pasado que se llama "mujeres y hombres y viceversa" que esta basada en un progama que hacen en la tele y es la historia de dos personas que estuvieron alli.**

**Ahora que estoy enferma podre tener mas tiempo para escribir ya que tengo que estar 5 dias mas en mi casa. Lo que pasa que cuando me preguntan que es lo que tengo me recuerda a la saga crepusculo jajajaja**

**es una chorrada pero parezco una mujer lobo por la fiebre que tengo jajaja**


	21. furia

**(los personajes no me pertenen solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)**

* * *

**Capitulo 20:**

**BELLA POV:**

No podia soportar como me habia hablado Edward, asi que cuando llego Carlisle me fui a mi casa devastada. Mi madre y mi hermano ya se habian levantado y estaban desayunando en la cocina cuando llegue. Pase de largo y me fui a mi habitacion a llorar, sin escuchar lo que me decia mi madre al otro lado de la puerta. Despues de una hora llorando me quede dormida.

Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta, sin muchas ganas abrí la puerta y me encontre a Alice y a mi hermano, que nada más verme me abrazaron. Nos sentamos en la cama y se lo conte todo, aunque antes les hice prometer que no se lo dirian a nadie.

-voy a matar a mi hermano! como se le ocurre tratarte asi, ya veras tu cuando lo vea

-Alice tranquila...

-mañana lo mato en cuanto llegue a casa

-¿mañana?- le pregunto mi hermano

-si, mañana sale del hospital

Alice se va al rato por una llamada que le habia hecho Jasper, me quede con mi hermano que me pregunto si queria comer algo, solamente asenti y él desaparecio por la a mi hermano, es al unico que le cuento mis secretos y todo aparte de a Alice. A los pocos minutos regreso con un sandwich y una lata de refresco. Le mire raro porque sabia que no sabe preparar un sandwich él solo. Cerro la puerta y me dio la comida.

-le dije a mamá que me lo hicera porque tenia hambre y que lo queria para merendar

-muchas gracias- lo abrace y él me correspondio el abrazo. A pesar de ser pequeño entendia bastantes cosas, es el mejor hermano que uno pueda tener.

Se quedo conmigo toda la tarde, pero en cuanto mamá nos llamo a cenar, me miro y me aviso de que iba a baja pero que me prometia que cuando terminara de cenar me subiria comida. En efecto lo hizo, hasta se quedo durmiendo conmigo, solo para hacerme compañia.

* * *

Habia pasado ya casi una semana desde que Edward habia salido del hospital, lo veia todos los dias en el instituto pero no me hablaba aun. Supongo que para él ya habiamos roto, pero si es asi me lo podria haber dicho. Me canse de esperar para poder hablar con él y saber que es lo que esta pasando, aunque aun me sintiera culpable por el accidente. Se me estaban saliendo las lagrimas, despues de haberlo visto tan divertido junto con uno de sus amigos y una chica que estaba coqueteando o intentaba coquetear con él.

-que idiota- susurro para mi misma, mientras me quito algunas lagrimas.

No me di cuenta de que venia un chico en dirrecion hacia mi tambien distraido y se choco conmigo.

-lo siento, soy un torpe

-tranquilo soy yo laa... ¿tonta?- dije pensativa

-no digas eso- me dijo agarrando mi mano

-¿te conozco de algo?- dije mientras miraba nuestras manos. Se que era una pregunta tonta...

-creo que no, pero... siempre hay tiempo para todo

El chico movio su mano de abajo hacia arriba, desde el último dedo subiendo por el brazo hasta tocar mi cuello. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras él ponia su otra mano en mi espalda.

-nose si debo- aun no tenia claro si habia cortado con Edward

-tranquila

Los labios del chico se aproximaban a los mios, en un autoreflejo puse mi mano en su cabeza agarrandole del pelo para comenzar el beso. Nos empezamos a besar, me empece a sentir peor, pensando en que le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Edward, aunque seguramente ya me los hubiera puesto él. En eso siento como somos separados y cuando miro me encuentro al chico con el que me besaba en el suelo y a Edward encima de él pegandole.

**EDWARD POV:**

Estaba hablando con Robert y con una chica que no paraba de coquetear conmigo, estaba riendome de un chiste que me habia contado Robert. Hoy tenia planeado hablar con Bella, y arreglarlo, la empece a buscar por el instituto, miro hacia delante y veo a Emmett con cara de sorprendido mirando hacia un sitio, miro hacia alli y que me encuentro a Bella besandose con un chaval que creo que ni conoce.

Con toda la furia que llevaba dentro me dirigi hacia ellos con las intenciones de pegarle una paliza a él y a echarle la bronca a ella. Estoy ya al lado y aun no se han dado cuenta de nada, empujo al chaval que cae al suelo y me pongo encima suya a pegarle puñetazos. Noto como Bella me coge del brazo para que pare, pero me suelto de su agarre y le sigo pegando.

En eso noto como alguien me levanta y me aparta del chaval como puede. El chaval se levanta y viene hacia mi tirandome al suelo y empezando a pegarme él ahora. Mientras nos estamos peleando se oyen a las personas gritando "matalo Edward" "pelea,pelea" pero no notamos la presencia del director hasta que grita:

-¡LOS DOS OS QUIERO VER EN MI DESPACHO YA!

Nos levantamos del suelo y nos fuimos seguidos del director hasta su despacho. Una vez alli nos sentamos cada uno en una silla. Yo tenia el labio partido y se me habia vuelto a abrir la brecha en la frente, aparte de las heridas en los nudillos. Él otro tenia heridas en los nudillos, le salia sangre de la nariz, el labio partido y un morado en la mandibula al igual que yo.

-bien, ¿de quien ha sido la culpa esta vez? Porque los dos sois muy impulsivos y venis mucho por aqui. ¿Paul no te abras metido en problemas?- asi que este es el tal Paul que me dicen que nos comportamos igual.

-NO, HA VENIDO ESTE DONDE YO ESTABA Y ME HA EMPEZADO A PEGAR

-¡POR QUE TE ESTABAS BESANDO CON MI NOVIA!-en este punto estamabos los dos gritandonos.

-bien, dejar de chillar, os voy a expulsar tres dias, tambien durante esos dias vais a tener que venir aqui por el castigo que os espera y encima os gustara mucho, ahora Edward vete tu primero a la enfermeria y luego vienes a que hable contigo, de mientras voy a hablar con Paul.

Sali del despacho encontrandome a Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jazz y a Bella. Pase delante de ellos sin dirigirles la palabra y pengandole una patada a la papelera que habia de camino a la enfermeria. La enfermera nada más verme me hizo sentarme en la camilla mientras me curaba. Me volvio a poner puntos en la frente, me vendo los nudillos, y me puso una liquido en el labio. Salí de alli para volver al despacho del director, mis amigos seguian ahi esperando, pero esta vez el tal Paul tambien estaba fuera.

-te toca entrar mientras yo voy a la enfermeria, luego me toca volver para que nos diga el castigo. -se levanto y se fue

-que te den!- solamente le dije eso, cuando iba a entrar alguien me agarro del brazo, mire quien era, Bella.

-puedo hablar contigo despues?

-ya veremos...-estaba demasiado furioso como para hablar tranquilamente

Entre y el director estaba hablando con Carlisle, buff la que me iba a caer en casa. Termino de hablar, y me empezo a echar la bronca, aunque no le hacia caso ni a la mitad de las cosas. Llego Paul con vendas en los nudillos, nose que le habian puesto en la nariz.

-bien ya que estais los dos, vais a tener que estar estos dias limpiando todo el instituto. Vais a ir de clase en clase limpiando. Y si os peleais se hara más quiero que salgais ir a donde la Sra Cope y que os de lo que necesitais para el castigo.

Salimos los dos enfuruñados, sin dirigirnos la palabra. Ya no habia nadie fuera esperando. La Sra Cope nos echo la bronca por habernos peleado y nos dio todas las cosas que se necesitan para limpiar. Decidimos empezar por el 1º piso. Despues fuimos por el 2º. Mierda ahi esta la clase de Alice y Bella. Entramos y la profesora nos queria echar.

-vosotros dos iros

-no podemos, ordenes del director-le dije yo

-¿como que ordenes del director?

-si, si no nos crees ves a preguntarselo a él.- le dijo Paul

La profesora se fue, dejandonos ahi los dos junto con la clase. Alice y Bella no paraban de mirarnos. Estabamos cada uno apoyado en una pared a cada lado de la clase. Un chaval le dijo a Paul

-te han dado una buena paliza jajajaj

-callate, si no quieres que te rompa la cara- me empece a reir y él cogio un estuche y me lo tiro, pero lo logre exquivar.

-quieres otra vez que te mande a la enfermeria?- le dije demasiado enfadado

-los dos parar!- empezo a decir Bella, pero no le hicimos caso.

Ya estabamos los dos enfrente a punto de llegar a las manos, cuando llego la profesora junto con el director. Que nos vio, en el momento que nos ibamos a volver a pelear.

-VOSOTROS DOS, OS HABIA DICHO QUE NO OS PODIAIS VOLVER A PELEAR O SE ALARGABA EL CASTIGO!

-tranquilo que no nos ibamos a pelear solamente a hacer las paces, a que si?- le dije a él dandole una mirada para que me siguiera

-claro, que si-dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y yo tambien le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros

-más os vale, venga hacer esta clase y luego al piso de arriba y por último la cafeteria

-claro- dijimos los dos al unisono

El director se fue, pero salio un momento con la profesora para hablar con ella. Nosotros nos separamos enseguida, y cada uno se fue a un lado de la clase.- que sepas que me voy a intentar llevar bien contigo en lo que queda de castigo, solamente para que no se haga más largo- le dije para que entendiese el porque habia hecho eso otro.

-estoy contigo, vamos a empezar a limpiar la mierda de clase esta y las que quedan y asi no nos vemos más hasta mañana.

-trato hecho- le dije, ya que estabamos pensando lo mismo

Volvio la profesora y continuo su clase mientras nosotros limpiabamos. Bella intento hablar conmigo cuando pase por su lado al igual que Alice, pero no les hice caso. Paul y yo terminamos de limpiar todo y luego nos fuimos cada uno a su casa, aunque yo me fui a otro sitio, aun no tenia ganas de ir a mi casa y enfrentarme a mis padres y a Alice.

* * *

**aqui les dejo este capitulo que lo hice con ayuda de un amigo xD**

**espero no tardar mucho en subir otro capitulo **

**aunque el anterior no haya habido muchos reviews**

**bien, subire un capitulo de otra de mis historias mas tarde**

**dejen reviews**


	22. necesito hablar contigo

**(los personajes no me pertenen solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)**

* * *

**Capitulo 21: **necesito hablar contigo

**BELLA POV:**

Cuando el director se los llevo a su despacho, fui junto con Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose. Nos sentamos en uns bancos que habia fuera del despacho. Se oia a Edward y al otro chaval gritando. En eso sale Edward enfadado, nos mira y se gira llendose, le pega una patada a una papelera haciendo que cayese al suelo y se esparciera todo lo que habia dentro. Iba a seguirle pero Alice me cogio del brazo y nego con la cabeza. Luego a los 5 minutos salio el otro chaval y se sento en el banco de enfrente nuestra.

-oye tu eres Paul?- le pregunto Emmett

-si

-que es lo que os a dicho el director?- le pregunto Alice

-que nos va a expulsar 3 dias y tendriamos que venir de todos modos para hacer el castigo

-ok, y eso que te has quedado aqui sentado?- le pregunte yo

-porque tengo que esperar a que tu noviecito vuelva de la enfermeria para luego ir yo y volver a hablar los dos con el director

Estuvimos callados durante nose cuanto tiempo, cuando vi que Paul giraba la cabeza y luego se levantaba. Miramos todas a la misma direccion y ahi venia Edward con vendas en las manos y con puntos en la frente. Paul se acerco a él, pensaba que se iban a pelear, pero solamente le dijo que tenia que hablar con el director mientras él iba a la enfermeria. Edward solamente le respondio con un "que te den". Se iba a meter dentro del despacho, pero antes de que lo hiciera le cogi del brazo, él me miro con una mirada fria, se notaba que estaba endado.

-¿puedo hablar contigo despues?

-ya veremos- se solto de mi agarre y se metio dentro

Una profesora que pasaba nos dijo que nos fueramos a clase. Ahora me tocaba clase con Alice. Aun quedaba la mitad de la clase para que terminara cuando se abrio la puerta y por ella aparecio Edward y Paul con productos de limpieza. La profesora los quiso echar, pero ellos le dijeron que eran ordenes del director. Edward se apoyo en la pared y Paul en el otro lado dela clase mientras la profesora se iba a buscar al director. Alice y yo mirabamos a Edward. Uno de mi clase se metio con Paul, como Edward se rio de eso, este le tiro un estuche. Los intente parar cuando se acercaron, estaban a punto de llegar a las manos cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver a la profesora y a director.

-VOSOTROS DOS, OS HABIA DICHO QUE NO OS PODIAIS VOLVER A PELEAR O SE ALARGABA EL CASTIGO

-tranquilo que no nos ibamos a pelear solamente a hacer las pacer, a que si?- Edward le echo una mirada a Paul para que le siguiese el juego

-claro que si- dijo Paul mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Edward como si fueran amigos y luego Edward tambien le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Paul

-mas os vale, venga terminar esta clase y luego ir al piso de arriba y por último la cafeteria

-claro-dijeron los dos al unisono

Salieron el director y la profesora para hablar. Ellos se separaron enseguida y acordaron llevarse bien para que no se alargara el castigo. Cuando Edward paso por mi lado intente hablar con él pero no me hizo caso, tambien lo intento Alice pero nada. Salieron de la clase al terminar de limpiarla. No sabia como hablar con él, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Seguramente lo intentaria mañana.

El resto de las clases estuve pensando en como hablar con Edward y aclararlo todo. Aun no sabia si seguiamos juntos o no, y ahora encima si lo estabamos me habia ìllado besandome con otro, con esto seguro que la he cagado. Ademas estaria raro que su hijo me llamase mamá si no estabamos juntos.

En la tarde se lo conte a Seth, él me dijo que no me preocupara, le queria creer... pero nose que pasara.

Esa noche no dormi muy bien, desayune y me fui enseguida para ver si veia a Edward, para mi malasuerte no lo vi. Lo busque a la hora del almuerzo y nada, le pregunte a Alice y me dijo que no sabia donde estaba. Me toco esperar hasta que entro junto con Paul para limpiar la clase. En esta clase no me tocaba con Alice. Cuando paso por mi lado le cogi del brazo cuando la profesora no miraba y le dije que tenia que hablar con él.

-nose Bella-se solto de mi agarre y siguio limpiando, cuando volvio a pasar le di un papel donde decia que si podiamos hablar, nego con la cabeza y salio de la clase.

No tenia pensado pasar de hoy, le pedi permiso a la profesora para que me dejara salir con la escusa de querer ir al aseo. Sali y me subi al piso de arriba, me lo encontre subiendo las escaleras. Le volvi a coger del brazo haciendo que se girara. Paul nos miro un momento pero luego siguio andando.- Edward por favor, vamos a hablar

-y para que quieres que hablemos??, para que me cuentes porque te estabas besando con este?, o con cuanto me has puesto los cuernos despues de haber discutido conmigo por tus celos?- eso me sento muy mal, pero me imaginaba que me iba a hablar asi, me arme de valor y le hable

-no, porque queria aclarar todo, para empezar no me he besado con nadie, aparte de él pero solamente fue ese momento cuando nos viste, nose que me paso para que nos besaramos, pero no duro nada ni dos minutos cuanto tu llegaste para pelearte con él.

-y que querias que hiciera, quedarme mirando de como un tio se estaba besando con mi novia, o ex-novia...

-eso significa que ya no estamos juntos?

-no lo se, ayer lo queria arreglar todo contigo, pero cuando vi esa escena te juro que se me han quitado las ganas de arreglarlo

-lo ibas a arreglar?-ahora si que me sentia una completa idiota, queria arreglarlo y cojo yo y me beso con uno que ni conozco.. bien Bella eres la personas más idiota del mundo.

-si, pero ya.. creo que no tiene sentido

-no Edward por favor....

-mira.. sabes.. mejor dejalo asi. -se acerco a mi, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo en un susurro- fue bonito mientras duro.

Se dio la vuelta dejandome ahi parada y llorando. No tenia fuerzas para regresar a la clase, asi que me fui al aseo, me sente en el suelo apoyada en la pared y segui llorando hasta que sonno el timbre de que acababan de terminar las clases. Cogi la mochila que estaba en clase, y me fui a casa lo más rápido que pude sin despedirme ni siquiera de Alice. mi madre se asusto cuando me vio asi, solamente no hable y me encerre en mi habitacion. Me quede dormida despues de haber llorado, me desperte con el ruido de unos golpes en la puerta. Era Seth. Me intento consolar, me dijo que Alice estaba bajo esperando, le dije que la dejara subir. Una vez arriba ella les empece a contar todo.

Alice se puso como una furia y empezo a decir cada una de las cosas que le haria a su hermano en cuanto lo cogiera. Una de las amenazas era descuartizarlo y quemarlo como si fuese un vampiro. En serio Alice se asusta, Seth estaba serio, triste y nose que más porque su casa no decia muy bien como se encontraba.

-entonces ya no soy el tio de Tony? y tu no seras la mamá?

-no...-Alice no me dejo terminar

-claro, que lo seguireis siendo, ahora le toca a mi hermano fastidiarse. A ver Seth a que tu me ayudarias a torturar a mi hermano?

-nooo... se que lo que ha pasado no esta muy bien... pero me sigue cayendo bien... y no lo quiero torturar. -dijo mi hermano, que estaba abrazado a mi.

Alice empezo a reirse y a decirle a mi hermano que Edward se merecia una tortura por lo que ha hecho. Aunque a mi me parecia que a quien habia que hacele la tortura era a mi por idiota.

* * *

**bien aqui esta este otro capitulo**

**siento si es muy corto pero mi cabeza no a dado para más**

**Tengo la cabeza echa un lio, entre los examenes del instituto que tengo esta semana mas los que no he hecho en esta que no he ido al instituto porque estaba mala**

**tambien porque a lo mejor me compro otro perro aunque esto esta en proceso (aun intento convencer a mi madre) y mi inspiracion no me da para muchas cosas**

**dejen reviews**


	23. no puedo más

**(los personajes no me pertenen solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)**

* * *

**Capitulo 22: **no puedo más

**EDWARD POV:**

Despues de la conversacion que tuve con Bella, me arrepenti. Le dije cosas que no sentia, solo las dije por el coraje. Al llegar a mi casa estuve con Anthony para despejarme, pero ni aun asi lo consegui.

Mi madre me notaba raroo, y mi hermana me queria matar con la mirada. He intentado ignorarla durante una semana, pero se me hacia muy dificil. Emmett estaba conmigo y a veces con las chicas al igual que Jasper.

Me tocaba música, esta clase la compartia con Jasper. La profesora nada más entrar me habia dicho que me pusiera en primera fila. A decir verdad esta es la profesora más joven que hay en este instituto. Tendria unos veinticinco como mucho. Era a la unica profesora que le hacia caso y atendia en su clase, aunque a veces si hacia alguna chorrada y terminaba en la calle. La profesora se llama Rebecca, ella esta embarazada.

Estabamos dando clase cuando de repente Rebecca rompio aguas. Uno de los que habian en la segunda fila le dijo- profesora... te has meado encima?- se lo dijo como para burlarse.

Eso no le hizo gracia a ella, y le echo una mirada que lo callo en el instante. Se acerco a mí- Edward ayudame a bajar al parquing y llama a una ambulancia.

Me levante para ayudarla, le hice una seña a Jasper para que me siguiera y llamase él a la ambulancia. Salimos de clase, Rebecca iba apoyada en mi. Mientras bajamos las escaleras hacia el 2º piso Jasper nos dijo que la ambulancia iba a tardar porque habia habido un accidente a las afueras.

-Edward llevame tu al hospital- en eso le dieron las contracciones y se paro. La cogi en brazos (como los recien casados), baje los escalones que quedaban.-Rebecca puedo entrar un momento en clase de mi hermana para darle las llaves de mi coche, sino no puede volver a casa?

-vale, pero date prisa

Jasper me abrio la puerta le dijo algo al profesor, entre y deja a Rebecca en el suelo, ella se apoyo en la pared, mi hermana me miraba asustada al igual que todos los demas

-Alice toma las llaves del volvo, hoy te toca volver sin mi. Tengo que llevar a Rebecca al hospital

-pero que pasa?-le iba a contestar pero Rebecca me interrumpio

-EDWARD!-me gire y vi que tenia otra contraccion-no puedo más

-vale, dame las llaves de tu coche-me las dio como pudo- Jazz coge- se las lance y le hice señas para que me acompañara. -bien vamos

Volvi a cargar a Rebecca, ella se agarro de mi camiseta. Salimos rápido de alli. Puse a la profesora en el asiento trasero, Jasper me dio las llaves y sento a su lado. Conduje nose si más rápido de lo habitual. Llegamos deje el coche mal aparcado, cargue a Rebecca mientras Jasper buscaba un médico. La puse en una camilla, ella no me soltaba y el médico me dijo que pasara dentro. No esque me gustase eso, pero ella no me soltaba. Jazz se quedo en la sala de espera por si venia alguien explicarle todo. Ver a mi profesora en esta situacion no me gustaba nada, tenia una cara un poco rara, pero en cuanto ella apretaba mi mano la cambiaba por una de dolor. Cuando sacaron al niño, el médico me dijo.

-es un niño-se lo puso a ella para que lo viera, aunque ya estaba cerrando los ojos. - teneis un hijo muy guapo

-perdone pero no es mi hijo

**ALICE POV:**

Cuando Jazz entro a clase y detras entro Edward con la profesora de música en brazos me asuste. Luego me dio las llaves y la profesora le dijo que no podia más. Él se giro le pido las llaves para luego pasarselas a Jasper, volver a cargar a la profesora e irse corriendo por el pasillo. Todos estabamos que no sabiamos que habia pasado. Asi que en cuanto terminaron las clases me fui con Bella al coche de mi hermano. Se que estaban peleados, pero habia quedado de irme con ella al hospital. Fuimos junto con Emmett y Rose.

Llegamos y nos dijeron que teniamos que esperar. Fuimos a la sala de espera donde nos encontramos a Jasper

-donde esta mi hermano?

-dentro con la profesora

-que?!-En eso llega Edward con cara extraña- Edward! que ha pasado?

-Rebecca rompio aguas mientras daba clase, me pidio que la ayudase, pero le vinieron las contracciones y la cargue, luego te di a ti las llaves del coche porque la traia yo al hospital. Al llegar ella no me soltaba asi que me toco entrar con ella. Ha sido un mal rato para mi estar ahi. Ver a la profesora asi....-vi como le dio un escalofrio- ademas me ha destrozado la mano y un poco la camiseta- es verdad no me habia dado cuenta pero tenia la camseta echa una porqueria.

-pobrecito.... bueno al menos como te perdiste el parto de Anthony has visto este

-si... pero lo peor esque el médico me a confundido con el padre del niño-Emmett empezo a reirse, pero yo veia que a mi hermano eso no le hacia gracia. Bella estaba callada como todos

De repente llega un médico que se acerca a Edward- bien, ya puede pasar a ver a su hijo- la cara que puso mi hermano fue de enfado, Emmett se empezo a reir, pero Rose le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-que no es mi hijo, como se lo explico. Ella es mi profesora y yo su alumno solamente la traje porque habia roto aguas en mitad de clase, no tengo nada que ver con la creacion de ese niño

-lo siento... ¿sabe donde esta el padre del niño?- le pregunto el médico

-me ves con cara de saber donde esta, si hasta hace un momento estaba con usted!- se giro hacia mi- Alice ¿te quedas o te vienes?

-me quedo, que voy a ir a casa de Bella.

-vale, nos vemos en casa-me cogio las llaves y se fue.

Todos nos quedanos mirando la puerta, luego decidimos irnos, para dejar descansar a la profesora. Aun estabamos un poco raros con todo lo que habia pasado. Cuando llegue a casa de Bella, se lo contamos todo a su madre.

**EDWARD POV:**

Dios ese médico me habia sacado de mis casillas, y encima me encuentro a Bella en la sala de espera junto a Alice. Llegue a casa y me encontre a mi madre, le conto todo lo que me habia pasado. Ella me dijo que deberia llevarle algo a Rebecca más tarde y hacerle un poco de compañia.

-Edward si esa chica no te soltaba, eso esque tiene que sentirte como muy buen amigo, o que sienta algo por ti porque no hubiera dejado que entrases al parto.

-nose, pero ella es mi profesora, ademas esa es la unica profesora que me cae bien... y a la unica que le presto atencion en clase, ella nunca me a echado de clase quitando 2 o 3 veces.

Más tarde fui a buscar a Anthony a la guarderia. En cuanto me vio me abrazo y me enseño un dibujo que habia echo. Lo lleve al parque para que jugase y luego fuimos casa, ya que le iba a comprar unas flores y iba a ir a hacerle compañia a Rebecca. Como mi madre iba a salir para ir a ver una casa que tenia que decorar, decidi llevarme a Anthony conmigo.

Mi padre estaba en recepcion hablando con una chica. Estuve un rato con él. Cogi en brazos a Anthony y me dirigi hacia la habitacion de Rebecca. Abri la puerta y me la encontre acostada en la cama y mirando a su hijo que estaba en la cuna. Me hizo una seña para que entrara.- mira Tony, ahora hay que estar callado para no despertar al pequeño ¿vale?- asintio.

Me puse al lado de la cama, deje a Anthony en el suelo. Puse las flores en un florero que habia. Anthony se sento en el sofa que habia. Rebecca me empezo a agradecer.

-gracias por haberme traido hasta aqui y haberte quedado durante el parto.

-no fue nada, aunque mi madre me ha dicho que las mujeres no dejan entrar a cualquiera cuando va a parir, asi que te queria preguntar, como fue que me hiciste entrar?

Se puso nerviosa- esque... nose... pero tu me tranquilizas... nose... pero no podia soltarte... pensaba que no iba a poder sola.

-ok... y ¿el padre del niño?

-no esta, soy madre soltera

-aa

-y el niño que ha venido contigo quien es?

-pues es mi hijo...

-como es que tienes un hijo tan joven?- le conte todo lo que paso.- aaa... dile que se acerque, asi nos presentamos

- Anthony ven a ver a Rebecca y al pequeño- Anthony se levanto y vino hacia mi, lo cargue en brazos.- mira esta es Rebecca la madre de...

-aun no le he puesto nombre, hola Anthony- me hizo señas para que lo sentara a su lado. Lo puse y empezo a hablar con él.

-papi has visto que pequeño que es?

-si, jeje

Despues de 2 horas ahi haciendole compañia, volvi a casa y me encontre a Alice viendo la tele.

* * *

**bien aqui esta otro capitulo**

**es un poco extraño, pero me vino la inspiracion para este capitulo en clase de música y veia a mi profesora que estaba embarazada y de ahi saque la idea**

**nose que dia subire otro, porque ya estoy trabajando en él.**

**Aunque tambien voy a ver si subo de mis otras historias, tambien estoy haciendo una nueva pero no se me ocurre el titulo aun...**


	24. ya se lo que haremos esta noche

**(los personajes no me pertenen solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)**

* * *

**Capitulo 23: **ya sabemos lo que haremos esta noche

**BELLA POV:**

En la tarde mientras haciamos los deberes ibamos hablando de lo que habia pasado en el instituto, no podiamos creer que la profesora no soltase a Edward y se metiera con ella dentro. Mi madre se fue a por mi hermano. Entonces Alice y yo decidimos ponernos en el ordenador y meternos en el facebook. Alice se puso a mirar el facebook de su hermano para ver si estaba conectado. Al ver que no estaba se desconocte del mio y se metio en el de su hermano.

-Alice... desde cuando te sabes la contraseña de tu hermano?

-desde.... nose... creo que un dia se lo pregunte y me lo dijo, asi que por lo visto no la ha cambiado

-eres un diablillo

-ya lo se-se puso a mirar los mensajes, de repente vi como empezo a borrarle algunos mensajes de algunas chicas-ale ya esta

-Alice asi va a saber que te has metido

-no pasa nada! tranquila- la mire con cara rara, ella solamente se rio- ya veras, si quieres mañana se lo digo delante de ti para que veas como no pasa nada

De repente por la puerta entra mi hermano muy contento-hola hermanita, hola Alice! que haceis

-pues mirando el facebook de Edward

-el que?

-nada una cosa, fijate Bella lo que le dicen

_te apetece venir a mi casa? mis padres no estan durante todo el fin de semana_

_asi que lo tendriamos para nosotros, podriamos dormir en la cama de mis padres_

_no te gustaria hacerlo ahi?_

Me quede de piedra al leer eso, Alice borro el mensaje sonriente. Seth no entendia de que se reia, asi que se fue con mi madre a ver la tele. Alice me dijo que leyese unos mensajes que se habia enviado con Jasper.

_tio estas muy raro, estas seguro que ya no sientes nada por Bella?_

Edward hablaba de mi con Jasper?

_no lo se, pero la estoy intentando esquivar, de todos modos nose que hacer un dia la intento proteger de Newton _

_y encima me empezo a gritar que ella se podia defender solita y cosas asi_

_asi que desde ese dia la esquivo siempre que puedo_

Es verdad ese dia fue el ultimo con el que hable con él, bueno o más bien grite.

_aaa...la verdad esque siempre has sido muy protector... _

_la pregunta es sigues sientiendo algo por ella?_

_y no le des muchas vueltas_

Por dios, Alice como me podia hacer esto.

_pues supongo que si_

_sabes lo dificil que es quitarmela de la cabeza si Tony no para de hablarme de ella y luego encima la veo en el instituto_

_pero no quiero que se lo digas a nadie ni siquiera a mi hermana_

Aun sentia algo por mi!.... y yo le grite, ahora si que me sentia mal

_bien amigo... que te parece si nos vamos a divertir con todos estos al pub?_

_asi al menos te alegras un rato_

_claro! llama a todos los demas, voy a estar con Tony haciendole compañia a Rebecca y luego nos vemos alli_

Alice me miro, me habia quedado sin palabras- bien Bella ya sabemos donde vamos a ir luego en la noche

-ques!? estas loca?

-no, llama a Jake y nos vamos con él y sus amigos alli. Ademas yo te llamare para avisarte de que vengo a recogerte- me hecho una mirada la cual decia "_si te niegas te mato"_

-esta bien

Alice se fue a su casa por si llegaba su hermano que la viera alli y no sospechase nada. A las 9:30 de la noche me llamo diciendo que ya venia hacia aqui. Jacob me dijo que nos esperaba alli cuando le llame, asi que solamente me quedaba esperar a Alice.

* * *

**se que este capitulo es muy cortito pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ya que son las 22:50 de la noche y mi madre me va a castigar por tiempo indefinido sin ordenador y nose cuando subire por eso he subido este capitulo corto y de paso avisaros que nose cuando subire pero que el otro capitulo ya lo tengo listo solamente lo tengo que pasar al ordenador.**

**intentare subir el capitulo aunque sea a escondidas xD jajaja a ver si tengo suerte y lo subo en esta semana **

**dejen reviews **


	25. Chapter 25

**(los personajes no me pertenen solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)**

* * *

**Capitulo 24:**

**BELLA POV:**

LLegamos al pub, Jacob nos estaba esperando en la puerta sonriendo. Nos dirigimos hacia una mesa de billar libre, estaba al lado de una mesa de billar rodeada de gente. Nos fijamos y vemos que es Edward jugando contra un chaval. Me estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido, aunque al menos asi lo podria ver diviertiendose. Ya que en el instituto no lo veia casi y siempre que se cruzaba conmigo estaba serio.

Me costo convencer a Alice y Jacob de no jugar por mi torpeza. Estaba viendo como a Edward se le marcaban los musculos de la camiseta cada vez que le daba a una bola. Para distraerme un rato decidi ir al aseo. Me estaba lavando las manos, cuando se oye la puerta cerrarse con pestillo, un escalofrio me paso por todo el cuerpo. Al girarme vi a un sonriente James.

-hola Bella... hacia tiempo que no te veia... ¿ya te habias olvidado de mi?

-James... dejame...-le dije muy nerviosa, no me salian casi las palabras

Se acercó a mi, con su mano recorrio mi mejilla, yo estaba temblando y pensando en que no debia haber ido. James estaba besandome el cuello e intentando quitarme la camiseta cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta y la voz de mi angel.

**EDWARD POV:**

Estaba muy concentrado jugando contra Embry creo que se llama el chaval. Jasper se habia ido porque le habia llamado nose quien. Le acababa de ganar al chaval que me estaba dando los 100$ que habia apostado. Iba a jugar otra partida contra otro chaval. De repente mi hermana que nose de donde aparecio se colgo de mi cuello.

-Edward tienes que ayudarme!- no sabia de que me hablaba- James se a encerrado con Bella dentro del aseo

-Alice, ella se puede defender sola

-Edward ella no se puede defender sola, sabes que es muy torpe, ademas ¿que te hace pensar que se puede defender sola?

-ella misma me lo dijo un dia que la intente proteger de Newton

-por favor Edward, que he escuchado a James cuando he ido porque tardaba en volver y la va a violar

-¡¿COMO QUE LA VA A VIOLAR?!- iban a violar a mi Bella?!

-date prisa y ayudala!!!

Ni siquiera lo pense dos veces cuando fui corriendo hacia la puerta del aseo, no pude abrirla porque estaba cerrada desde dentro.

-JAMES, ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA YA!

-metete en tus asuntos Cullen-oi a James

-EDWARD AYUDA- ese fue un grito de Bella

No me espere ni un segundo, le pegue una patada a la puerta haciendola abrir y dejandola un poco rota. Vi la cara asustada de Bella y a James girandose hacia mi, pero nada más girarse se encontró con mi puño. Bella se fue corriendo asustada con Alice en la puerta. Empecé a pelearme con él, estampé su cara contra el cristal y contra el lavabo, James me devolvia algunos golpes, nose en que momento llegaron las camareras del bar.

-Edward a pelear a la calle, ya te dijimos que aqui no!

Cogi a James de la camiseta y lo fui arrastrando hacia la calle, donde nos seguimos peleando. Lo estaba dejando como para que no se pudiera mover en una temporada. Alguien me cogia del brazo y me decia que parase, esa voz era la de Bella. Me separe de él y lo siguiente que senti fue que Bella me estaba abrazando, le devolvi el abrazo enseguida. Se aparto de mi para volver dentro y coger sus cosas. Nos metimos en el volvo, Alice dijo que se quedaria para seguir buscando a Jacob y decirle todo lo que habia pasado. Tenia heridas en los nudillos, el labio partido, me dolia la mandibula asi que supongo que tendria algun morado más tarde, y tambien me dolia bastante el abdomen.

**BELLA POV:**

Durante el trayecto a su casa ibamos en silencio, no me atrevia a hablar y él parecia muy enfadado como para hablar. Al llegar a su casa, aparcó el coche en el garage, estaba muy preocupada por él. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando me habló me asuste.

-Bella estas bien?

-si...-me sentia segura con él- aunque un poco asustada

-no te preocupes que no te pasara nada

-gracias... y tu, como estas?

-un poco adolorido

Entramos dentro y Esme al ver a su hijo en esas condiciones se asusto y nos empezó a interrogar. -pero que te ha pasado?

-si te digo que me pegue contra la puerta me crees?- no sabia como aun tenia ganas de bromear, pero se ve que al ver la expresion de su madre le dijo la verdad- esta bien, me pelee con James

-por que?

-para salvarme- conteste antes que él

-bueno ahora luego me contais todo, pero primero vamos a curarte y cuando venga tu padre que te haga una radiografia con esa maquina que tiene en el sotano.

Edward se sentó en el sofa y yo me sente en el sillon. Esme volvio con una bolsa de guisantes congelados que le puso en la mandibula y con más cosas para curarle las heridas, le puso alcohol en las heridas y un producto cicatrizante en el labio. Mientras le iba curando nosotros le contamos todo lo que habia pasado. Esme nos dijo que habia que avisar a la policia, pero la convencimos de que no hacia falta, que Edward ya le habia pegado una buena paliza. No se habian dado cuenta del moraton que tenia Edward en el abdomen hasta que se intento levantar y se quejo del dolor. Se quito la camiseta y se veia un gran moraton en su abomen, Esme le puso otra bolsa de congelados en el abdomen.

En eso llegaron Alice junto con Jacob, Alice fue directa a ver a su hermano y Jacob vino hacia mí. Aun estaba asustada por lo de James, me aleje de él y él volvio a acerarse por lo que yo me volví a alejar. Alice vino conmigo y avisó a Jacob de que no se acerque. Esme nos dijo que nos podemos quedar a dormir, pero no estaba segura de que hacer. Estabamos todos hablando de lo que habia pasado, cuando vemos que baja Anthony adormilado. Se fue con Edward.

-papi!-se sienta a su lado y se fija en las bolsas de congelados- poque tienes veduras fias?

-porque tengo morados y duelen- en eso Anthony me miró

-mami!-vino hacia mi y me abrazo- te vas a queda a domi?

-aun no lo se

-quedate

-venga hay que irse a dormir- dijo Edward levantandose

-no tengo sueño- pero lo delató un bostezo

-venga vamos Tony, que yo tambien me voy a dormir

Anthony se fue con su padre arriba a dormir. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, asi que al final me quede a dormir en la habitacion de Alice para no sentirme sola. Jacob se fue a su casa por una llamada de su padre. Ahora que se habia ido Edward arriba y Jacob a su casa, Esme y Alice se me quedaron viendo, me puse muy nerviosa. Alice rompio el silencio que nos habia envuelto.

-Bella te ha llegado a hacer algo el capullo ese?

Enseguida me vino todo lo sucedido en la mente y me puse a temblar, Alice me abrazo intentando calmarme. Esme decidio que mejor nos ibamos a dormir a ver si asi descansaba y a la mañana siguiente me encontrase mejor. Alice me dejo un pijama suyo y nos fuimos dormir. No me sentia comoda con el pijama ya que consistia en una camiseta de tirantes y un short, nose si era por todo lo sucedido pero estaba muy cansada y me quede dormida enseguida.

_Me encontraba paseando por el parque donde llevo a veces a mi hermano, se estaba muy bien, me tumbe en la hierba a descansar. Me levante cuando ya se habia oscurecido, iba caminando de vuelta a casa cuando alguien me tira del brazo y me arrastra hasta un callejon cercano, levante mi vista y vi a James, empezo a besarme y a quitarme la camiseta que llevaba, esto me daba recuerdos del bar solamente que esta vez tambien me pegaba. _

Me desperte con un grito que no llego a salir de mi garganta. Decidi mejor bajar a la cocina a tomarme un vaso de leche a ver si me calmaba. Baje las escaleras con cuidado ya que todo estaba a oscuras y tampoco queria tropezarme y romperme la crisma, no encendi ninguna luz para no despertar a nadie. Al llegar a la cocina me quede petrificada, alli se veia la silueta de un hombre apoyado en la encimera. Iba a chillar pero una mano me tapo la boca impidiendo que chillara, me entró pánico y cerre los ojos, senti como se encendiron las luces.

-Bella soy yo, tranquila, abre los ojos y no llores

No me habia dado cuenta de cuando habia empezado a llorar, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fuereon sus ojos esmeralda.

* * *

**bien aqui os dejo el capitulo**

**por fin lo he podido subir al fanfiction xD**

**el proximo nose cuando sera espero que pronto, porque ya lo estoy empezando :)**

**quiero dejar un aviso de que si en algun capitulo pongo un nombre que no es de la saga como Marisa o Kevin por ejemplo esque la historia esta la iba haciendo con nombres de otras personas que me iba inventando xD**

**dejen reviews**

**dejen reviews**


	26. has dormido bien mami?

**(los personajes no me pertenen solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)**

* * *

**Capitulo 25: **¿has dormido bien mami?

**BELLA POV:**

Edward se encontraba delante mia con cara de preocupación, lo abrace al ver que era él, oí un quejido de él. Me separe de él recordando los golpes y que le habia abrazado muy fuerte, pero él me volvio a abrazar y me dijo en el oido.

-los golpes me duelen, pero no tanto como para no abrazarte- y me apreto más

Le vi sonreir y ya no aguante más, me puse a llorar escondiendo mi cara en su pecho. Entonces me di cuenta de que Edward no llevaba camiseta. Me llevo hasta una banqueta de la cocina, se sento y me atrajo a él, aun me tenia abrazada y yo segui llorando, me sento en su regazo mientras me sobaba la espalda. Estuvimos asi durante 10 minutos en silencio hasta que él me hablo.

-y para que habias bajado a la cocina?

-he tenido una pesadilla...-de repente me vino otra vez a la mente, me dio un escalofrio y me aprete más a él-... y me iba a tomas un vaso de leche para ver si me relajaba

-pues entonces te lo voy a preparar

Se levanto y me hizo sentarme en la banqueta, mientras se dirigia a la nevera salio un quejido de su boca- espera mejor dejame a mi-asintio con la cabeza y se sento en la banqueta de al lado. Se puso la bolsa de congelados que habia encima de la encimera en el abdomen, me prepare el vaso de leche, cuando me gire para ir a sentarme en una banqueta vi a Edward con una mano sujetandose la bolsa y tenia la cabeza apoyada en el brazo que tenia puesto en la encimera.

Me sente a su lado y le puse una mano en su espalda- te duele mucho?

-un poco, pero estoy muy cansado

-vete a dormir-no queria que se fuera, pero se veia mal

-aun no, primero te tomas tu la leche y luego si me consigo quitar un poco el dolor subire a dormir- levanto la cabeza y me volvio a sonreir

Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, ya me estaba entrando otra vez el sueño, pero no me queria dormir o me volveria la pesadilla. Edward se levanto y metio otra vez en el congelador la bolsa.

-bueno ya es bastante tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir o no podremos levantarnos mañana del sueño que tendremos- me acompaño hasta la habitación de Alice- ahora que lo pienso, ¿quieres que te deje una camiseta o algo? lo digo por si te sientes incomoda con lo que te ha dejado Alice

-en verdad, no estoy muy comoda

-entonces, acompañame- fuimos hasta su habitacion- ahora cuidado, no te tropieces con nada, esque Tony lo deja todo tirado por el suelo- me dijo antes de abrir

La habitacion se veia gracias a la luz de la luna. En el centro de la cama se encontraba Anthony durmiendo, parecia un angelito. Edward se dirigio a su armario y saco una camiseta, me la dio y me la puse encima de la que tenia puesta. La camiseta olia a él, ya con la camiseta puesta me sentia mejor. Edward se quedo en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos, pero un murmullo lo saco de ellos. Mire hacia la cama y vi a Anthony con los ojos entreabiertos y llamando a Edward. Él se acerco a la cama, le dijo al oido y Anthony se volvio a dormir.

-Bella, quieres dormir aqui conmigo y con Tony?- vale eso no me lo esperaba, pero me quedaria ya que con él es con la unica persona que me siento segura

-vale

-bien, me pongo a un lado de Tony y tu en el otro-asenti con la cabeza.-Me acoste donde él me indico, Edward paso un brazo para abrazar a Tony y de paso coger mi mano.- buenas noches, Bella

-buenas noches- Y asi nos quedamos durmiendo.

**ANTHONY POV:**

Me desperté abrazado a mi papá, pero me di cuenta de que habia alguien más en la cama. Me gire y enontre a mi mami. Al intentar levantarme, note que tenia el brazo de mi papá por encima y tenia una mano de mi mamá sujeta. Con cuidado de no despertarles me escabulli por debajo. Una vez fuera, fui hacia el lado de mi mamá y con mi fuerza, la fui empujando hasta que quedo pegada a papá, luego me volvi a subir y puse un brazo de mamá rodeando papi. Que bueno que soy, he dejado que mamá disfrute con papi, aunque tanta energia me ha dado hambre. Al llegar a la cocina me encontre con mi abuelita Esme preparando el desayuno.

-Tony, que pronto te has despertado, ¿Dónde esta tu padre?

-dumiendo-le sonrei

-vale, normal, estara adolorido, bueno ¿quieres desayunar?

-si!!

Mientras desayunaba bajo mi tia Alice, me miró con una cara un poco rara y preocupación-¿y tu padre?- ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?

-dumiendo

-vale, por cierto ¿habeis visto a Bella?

-estaba en tu habitación- respondio la abuelita

-no estaba cuando me he despertado, y la he esperado por si estaba en el baño, pero no ha venido

-tia Ali, mamá esta con papi dumiendo

-¿Qué?-pero por que tienen esas caras

-Alice, ayer ella no se alejaba de Jacob?- pregunto mi abuelita

-si, por lo visto con Edward se siente protegida o algo, por eso sera al unico que se acercara

-porque?- pregunte confundido

-nada, cosas de mayores, vamos mamá, a ver si les podemos hcer una foto-para que quieren una foto?

-si que no tardaran en despertarse

Vi como se iban hacia la habitación de mi papá, no queria que los despertaran, me habia costado mucho esfuerzo ponerlos asi. Las segui lo más rapido que pude, cuando llegue aababan de abrir la puerta. Fui hacia mi tia Ali y le hice señas para que me cogiera. Me copio y mire hacia la cama, aun seguían abrazados.

-tia Ali, no los desperteis, que me ha costado muto ponelos asi

-tu los has puesto asi?-asenti-como te adoro sobrinito, como se nota que eres un Cullen

Le sacaron una foto y volvimos a la cocina a terminar el desayuno. Despues de un rato bastante largo, bajaron papá y mamá, ella sonrojada y él sonriente.

-mamá has domido bien con papi?-le dije sonriendo

* * *

**aqui os dejo otro capitulo**

**nose muy bien cuanto me he tardado en subir pero el internet no me iba bien y no me dejaba y aun esta fallando, este internet es una mierda**

**las otras historias estan en proceso porque tengo partes del capitulo pero no estan terminados, hasta dentro de poco y que el maldito internet funcione xD **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	27. Chapter 27

**(los personajes no me pertenen solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)**

* * *

**Capitulo 26:**

**EDWARD POV:**

Estaba medio dormido, ya que me habia despertado y no sabia porque, cuando senti que Tony se estaba removiendo bajo mi brazo, vi que consiguio salir por debajo y dirigirse hacia el lado de Bella, y empujarla hacia mi. Yo me estaba haciendo el dormido, entonces note como se volvio a subir a la cama una vez Bella estuvo pegada a mi, y Tony cogio su brazo e hizo que quedara abrazandome. Se bajo de la cama y se fue.

Me habia conseguido dormir otra vez, pero me desperto un flash, esque no podria dormir tranquilo hoy?, mire a Bella y ella segui durmiendo. Me quede despierto, pero me empezaron a sonar la barriga por el hambre que tenia, Bella se removio un poco, creia que se iba a despertar pero en cambio se acurruco más contra mi. No podia aguantar el hambre, asi que decidi despertarla.

-Bella-no hubo respuesta-Bella- esta vez le movi un poco el brazo, se empezo a remover y abrio un poco los ojos

-un poquito más

-a mi tambien me gustaria estar un rato más asi, pero tengo hambre y no aguanto mas... me esta rugiendo la barriga- ella abrio los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de en que posicion estabamos

-lo siento-dijo mientras se levantaba, me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojada

-no pasa nada-me levante tambien y la abrace- buenos dias y ahora vamos a comer que me muero de hambre- asintio con la cabeza. Bajamos a la cocina donde estaban mi madre, Alice y Tony sonriendo.

-mamá has dormido bien con papi?

Ella se sonrojo más, mi madre y Alice me miraron de una manera que me dio a entender de que habian sido ellas las que me habian despertado con el flash, seguro que nos habian hecho una foto. Ya me encargaria yo de que me diesen la camara, decidi ponerme a desayunar o me moriria de hambre. Bella seguia sonrojada, y se puso todavia más roja cuando Alice le dijo algo al oido. Tony se puso a ver la tele en cuanto termino de desayunar. Alice, Bella y yo nos teniamos que ir al instituto, en el cual esperaba no ver a James o por mi Bella que él no volveria a andar.

Pasamos por la casa de Bella para que cogiese su mochila con sus libros, y luego nos dirigimos al instituto. Durante el trayecto de mi casa a casa de ella y luego al instituto fue en silencio, aunque se puso musica para que no estuvieramos en silencio y de paso para que Bella se distrajera, yo por mi parte iba pensando en como matar a James, vale esta bien... estoy siendo un poco como si fuera un asesino a sueldo, pero nadie toca a Bella y quedarse tan feliz. Como Mike Newton cuando la defendi y ella me echo la bronca, luego lo busque y me pelee con él por eso al dia siguiente iba con un ojo morado, pero al menos Bella no me dijo nada.

Nada más llegar, baje y le abri la puerta a Bella, le cogi su mochila y la acompañe a su clase. Algunos chicos se quisieron acercar, yo los dejaba pero en cuanto veia a Bella nerviosa o que se pegaba más a mi, enseguida les echaba la bronca y se asustaban y se iban. La deje en su clase, antes de irme le dije que si alguno se sobrepasaba o lo que sea saliese de la clase y viniese a la mia a buscarme y ya me encargaria yo de todo. Ella asintio y se metio en su clase, yo busque a Alice y le dije que si pasaba algo y Bella no me lo decia que me lo dijese ella.

Algunos chicos me dijeron que fue una gran pelea y que si estaba bien la chica, yo les dije que si estaba bien, pero que no me enterase de que alguno iba a molestarla y a ponerla nerviosa o me encargaria personalmente de él. Me enteré de que James iba a estar dos dias ingresado en el hospital porque le iban a hacer unas pruebas para ver si tenia algun hueso roto o tenia alguna contusion. Al menos tenia asegurado de que no lo veria hasta dentro de dos o tres dias. Las clases pasaron un poco bastante lentas, pero al menos habia llegado la hora de la comida. Me dirigi hacia la clase de Bella que compartia con Alice, le cogi la mochila. Llegamos a la cafeteria, les indique que se sentaran en la mesa donde ya se encontraban Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Fui a por la comida de nosotros tres y luego fui a la mesa.

-Bella ha pasado algo en las clases?- le pregunte

-no, tranquilo

-que pena que no estuviera yo alli ayer sino me hubiese apuntado con Edward y le hubiese metido una paliza tambien-dijo Emmett medio serio y medio en broma

-creo que si llegas a estar tu ahi tambien James no hubiese sobrevivido... segun lo que he escuchado casi no lo hace con Edward, sino llega a ser por Bella- dijo Jasper

-ya... pero tampoco queria que Edward se metiera en un problema... aunque dudo mucho que no se haya metido ya por la paliza que le ha dado- dijo Bella

-por lo que me han dicho va a estar ingresado dos dias porque le van a hacer unas pruebas por si tiene algun hueso roto o por si tiene alguna contusion, pero me parece que seguramente tendra una costilla rota y algun esguince y supongo que una contusion en la cabeza por el golpe que le di contra el cristal y contra el lavabo- dije para que supieran de eso

-desde luego cuando se trata de peleas tu te lo propones mucho y poner mucho esfuerzo en dejar al contrincante para el arrastre- me dijo Rosalie

-jeje ya lo se- ya estaba con mejor humor que esta mañana al ver que no ha habido ningun problema y tampoco lo habria mañana seguramente

Terminamos de comer y en cuanto sono el timbre nos dirigimos a la clase, justo en la puerta de la clase de Bella me llamo un chaval que creo que es un amigo de James, vaya por lo visto al final si iba a haber pelea.

-¿Edward?-asenti- soy un amigo de James, te queria decir que él esta en el hospital, pero lo que te queria decir a ti y a la chica a la que atacó James era pedir perdon por lo que hizo, y que yo estoy de vuestra parte, no creo que sea capaz de denunciar a la policia porque habia mucha gente que sabe lo que ha pasado, además yo estoy de vuestro lado... asi que lo que sea me lo decis, ¿vale?

-claro- le dijo Bella, no estaba muy seguro de este tio...pero bueno si pasa algo me encargare de él, vaya ya estoy volviendo a sonar muy asesino a asueldo. Se despidio y se fue, Bella se giro para verme- estas serio- toco mi mejilla- venga no te preocupes y confia en él, no tiene que ser como James

-lo se... pero no hay que fiarse mucho...pero no pasa nada, bueno ve a clase que ya solo te quedan 2 clases y ya

-si, luego nos vemos- se despidio con un beso en la mejilla

BELLA POV:

Edward se ha comportado raro todo el dia, y cuando aparecio el amigo de James se tenso, intente tranquilizarlo pero no paso nada. Asi que me despedi de él con un beso en la mejilla y me meti dentro de la clase. Las clases se me pasaron volando y por fin podria volver a ver a Edward. Él no vino a la clase, pero en cambio vino Alice y me dijo que Edward estaba con el director. Lo sabia, se habia metido en problemas, fuimos a buscarlo y lo encontramos saliendo del despacho. Fui hacia él, Alice se quedo atras.

-porque te has metido en lios? esque no podias estar sin meterte en lios

-que dices Bella?-me pregunto confundido

-porque estabas en el despacho del director?

-me habia llamado para que le explicase lo que paso ayer en el pub-vaya otra vez he pensado mal- que te hacia pensar que me iba a meter en problemas

-lo siento, esque llevas toda la mañana como alerta o esperando algo para poder pelearte

-se que estaba toda la mañana tenso, y pendiente de todo ademas de muy sobreprotector, y se tambien que las peleas me chiflan... pero tampoco es para estar peleandome todo el rato... aun me duelen los golpes de James de ayer

-lo siento- y me puse a llorar, él me abrazo

-venga Bella no te preocupes, vamos a casa que dentro de poco tengo que ir a por Tony.

-esta bien

Cuando me gire vi que Alice no estaba, mire a Edward y me dijo que se habia ido con Jasper. Salimos y nos metimos en el Volvo rumbo a la casa de Edward, yo no queria ir aun a mi casa, seguramente me preguntarian algo y si tenia una pesadilla no tendria a Edward al lado que es el unico que me hace olvidar eso que paso. Asi que tenia pensado decirle a mi madre si se podia quedar él un dia a dormir o nose... Tampoco se lo que pasara cuando James venga al instituto y se vea cara a cara con Edward...

**se que me he tardado un monton en subir capitulo **

**pero no tenia inspiracion para hacer el capitulo y este nose ni como lo he hecho... pero bueno espero que haya quedado bien**

**dejen revies e intentare subir pronto un capitulo**


	28. cara a cara

**(los personajes no me pertenen solo me aburro y me invento historias con ellos)**

* * *

**Capitulo 27: **Cara a cara

**EDWARD POV:**

Hoy volvia James al instituto, no creo que podamos estar todo el dia sin pelearnos o insultarnos y eso conllevaria a una pelea. Entonces a mi me expulsaran del instituto y no podre proteger a Bella, pero tambien expulsarian a James o me encargaria de que lo hiciesen.

Bella habia hablado con su madre por telefono y la convencio de quedarse una semana en mi casa a dormir, luego me dijo a mi que intentaria convencer a Charlie de que yo me quedase en su casa a dormir una semana o aunque sea unos dias, ya que por las noches tenia pesadillas y soy el unico que la consigue tranquilizar y que se vuelva a dormir.

Asi que lleva dos dias en mi casa durmiendo, y conmigo. Aunque Tony ayer durmio con nosotros tambien, porque habia tenido pesadillas. Vaya por lo visto soy aqui el que hace que las pesadiillas se vayan o algo, porque Alice cuando eramos pequeños se venia a mi habitacion y dormia conmigo, claro que muchas veces me enteraba por la mañana cuando la veia durmiendo a mi lado.

Bueno a lo que ibamos, hoy volvia James al insituto. En este mismo momento me encuentro en el coche junto a Alice y Bella. Bien pongamos la mente en marcha, me podria pelear con él, en el aparcamiento del instituto, o podemos meternos en el bosque que hay al lado, aunque tambien podria ser en la cafeteria, entonces justo ahi le daria con la bandeja de comida. Aunque claro tengo que estar pendiente de Bella y a mi hermana tambien.

-Edward-oi el grito de mi hermana, me sobresalte del susto y por casi le doy al pedal de acelerar y nos chocamos contra la pared

-pero se puede saber que te pasa, me has dado un susto tremendo, por casi nos chocamos contra la pared-le dije molesto

-como te ibas a chocar si ya has aparcado y has apagado el motor!, llevas metido en tus pensamientos como 5 minutos. -me reprendio Alice

-vamos Edward-me dijo Bella, se le notaba nerviosa- o llegaremos tarde

Salimos del coche, en el aparcamiento vi a James apoyado en su moto, tenia parte de la mandibula morada y supongo que tendra otro en el abdomen. Bella fue tirando de mi brazo hasta que llegamos a su clase. Me despedi de ella con un casto beso en los labios y me fui a mi clase. Al menos no tendria ninguna clase con James hasta antes del almuerzo y despues otra despues del almuerzo.

Por lo visto los profesores se habian puesto de acuerdo en no echarme de clase por si iba a buscar a James, porque ninguno me echo. Cuando llego la clase que me tocaba con James, que por cierto era música y no teniamos profesor. Me sente detras mirando la ventana a ver si tenia la mente despejada.

-hola, cuanto tiempo...-ya estamos, la tenia que cagar

-que quieres James?

-nada, solo decirte que que pena que aparecieras tu, me dejaste sin diversion y en el hospital.. ademas que yo sepa ella disfrutaria más conmigo, que contigo,pero sabes que yo no me quedo de brazos cruzados... además crees que despues de que me pegaras asi te ibas a quedar tan contento?

-me imaginaba que no, pero solo te advierto que como te acerques a Bella te mandare de vuelta al hospital, pero esta vez estaras más tiempo en una cama.

-eso no te lo crees ni tu-me dijo sonriendo

Tire la mesa al suelo-quieres que probemos?-me encontraba en un gran grado de furia que estaba conteniendo.

James me dio un puñetazo y se fue corriendo. Sali detras de él, enseguida le pille, y empezamos a pegarnos. Nos caimos por las escaleras, pero aun seguiamos pegandonos. Me tiro contra la puerta de una clase, luego lo tire yo. Estabamos en mitad del pasillo pegandonos puñetazos y patadas. Lo puse contra la pared, se abrio la puerta de la clase, pero justo estabamos en un sitio que no se nos veia, James me dio un puñetazo en la mandibula, y se fue corriendo, lo segui enseguida. Lo cogi y lo tire al suelo, se oian los gritos de la profesora.

**BELLA POV:**

Hoy volvia James y tenia la sensacion de que se iban a pelear. Al llegar, le cogi del brazo en cuanto vio a James y lo lleve hasta mi clase, aunque deberia haberlo llevado a la suya. Alice me dijo que no me preocupara que seguro que se iba a clase.

Ya solo faltaba que se terminase esta clase y asi tocaria el almuerzo y podria ver a Edward.

Estabamos dando clase de historia, nuestra profesora estaba muy entretenida explicando algo de los romanos, cuando se oyo un ruido muy fuerte en la puerta y luego se oyo otro igual de fuerte. La profesora abrio la puerta para ver que pasaba, pero no se veia a nadie en el pasillo. En eso se escucha un golpe y luego se ve a James corriendo y detras a Edward.

Vimo como Edward lo alcanzo enseguida y lo tiro al suelo, se puso encima de él y le pego un puétazo en la mandibula. James lo aparto e hizo que ahora Edward se hubiese quedado en el suelo, pero cuando le iba a pegar un puñetazo, Edward lo esquivo. La profesora no paraba de gritar que se pararan, los de clase estaban viendo como se peleaban. La profesora envio a uno a por el director o a por algun profesor que estuviera alli para poder separarlos.

En eso nos dimos cuenta de que unos chavales de la clase de Edward lo estaban grabando con el móvil.

**EDWARD POV:**

De repente James nose de donde saco fuerzas para levantarme y de cogerme de manera que salio hacia la clase y me tiro contra una mesa. Eso si que dolio bastante. Me levante, lo cogi y tambien lo tire. Estaba otra vez encima de él a punto de darle un puñetazo, cuando senti que me cogian y me apartaban haciendo que chocara contra la pared. Mire y era el profesor de gimnasia.

El profesor me hizo una seña para que me quedara quieto ahi, luego se giro hacia James y lo cogio del brazo.

-los dos conmigo al despacho del director, ¡YA!

Asenti con la cabeza y sali de la clase. Con la mano me quite la sangre que tenia en la boca. Me dolian los nudillos, los mire y estaban sangrando, no me extraña con tantos puñetazos que le dado.

El director nos heho una buena y gran bronca. Nos dijo que estabamos expulsados dos semanas. Me fui a la enfermeria a que me curaran un poco, ya luego que me viese mi padre. Tengo seguro que en cuanto llegue a casa me espera otra bronca. Al menos el director nos habia dejado continuar el dia. Supongo que luego conducira Alice, me duelen demasiado los nudillos, y aparte ahora estan vendados.

El director nos habia ordenado que estuvieramos separados, por lo tanto yo tenia que estar todo lo que quedaba de clases en la clase de mi hermana y Bella y James en donde se supone que nos toca.

Fuimos andando en silencio, ya que estabamos los dos llendo a nuestras respectivas clases. Abri la puerta de la clase de mi hermana, James se me acerco y me susurro.

-todo esto terminara en el beatdown **(eso lo dicen en una pelicula que se llama Rompiendo las Reglas o en ingles Never Back Down, me encanta esa peli y es donde saco lo de las peleas, etc...de la cual por cierto pense una vez en hacer una adaptacion, pero que al final como no estaba segura no la hice y creo que no la hare)**

Asenti, y me meti dentro de la clase.

-ya me han dicho que tendra que estar conmigo lo que queda de clase, asi que sientese ahi-me sañalo un asiento al lado suya-y estese quieto

Me sente y vi que Bella me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos. Ya la habia cagado. En cuanto sono el timbre, vi a Bella dirigirse hacia mi junto con Alice. Estaba esperando a que me diese una bofetada, un puñetazo o algo, pero no paso ninguna de esas dos sino que me abrazo.

-Bella tranquila

-te duelen mucho los golpes

-un poco, pero supongo que mañana estare peor, anda vamonos a la cafeteria

Me levante y nos fuimos a la cafeteria, Alice se fue delante diciendo que nos cogeria a nosotros la comida. Bella fue todo el camino agarrada a mi brazo.

Al llegar a nuestra mesa vi a un contento Emmett, a Jasper serio, como siempre, y Rosalie se levanto y me dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

Vaya Bella no tengo que soportar el golpe de Bella, pero si el de una Rosalie bastante enfadada.

**aqui os dejo otro capitulo, hoy me ha dado por subir capitulos de mis historias **

**asi que ahora empezare a escribir el de nada es imposible, si lo termino pronto lo subire dentro de un rato y sino mañana junto con el de encariñamiento infantil.**

**Abrazos al estilo Emmett! jejeje yo soy TEAM KELLAN xD**

**por cierto vi eclipse el dia del estreno.. bueno vi la maraton de las 3 pelis en el cine y no veas que chula! ya tengo ganas de ir otra vez al cine que a lo mejor es la semana que viene**

**dejen reviews**


End file.
